Un dia en la vida de
by Polillofobica
Summary: ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIO!... Los personajes de HP se enfrentan a su peor pesadilla... dos muggles se infiltran en Hogwarts. Un documental lleno de profesores estrafalarios, personajes absurdos y musicales de bajo presupuesto. Disfruten y dejen RR! O SI NO.
1. Cap 1: Severus Snape

**Personas que leen este fic: Decidimos responder los RR que nos han llegado, así no hay resentimientos ni acosos o acechos a la medianoche… (La autora le da dos vueltas de llave a su puerta) bueno, como habrán notado se me borraron todos cuando cambie el personaje pero ¡los tengo en mi casilla y los respondo igual!... (La autora baila al compás de 'little less conversation' de Elvis) Ehh… esto queda entre nosotras¿si?...**

** 1-Para MacBeth-Wood: **¡Hey! No te preocupes, el de Oliver esta en camino, va a ser algo cortito, pero creo que te va a gustar, hasta tiene su propia mini-descripción, no tan elaborada como la de Sirius pero descripción al fin… seguí leyendo, aprecio mucho todos los reviews que me mandan, por mas que se me borren FF… todavía estoy furiosa por eso… Pero, en fin, te lo tengo hecho y derecho, va a venir anexado con el de Voldy, espero que te guste…

**2-Para Hermione Tachikawa: **YA ESTA, YA ESTA, YA ESTA, YA ESTA¡¡¡TOMA-MENOS-CAFÉ!...

**3-Para Neverminds: **¡Yo si acepto RR firmados!... maldita sea, no puedo creer, en fin, bueno, ya he bajado el tercer capitulo, no se si lo leíste todavía pero espero que te guste y…¡YO NO TENGO PROBLEMAS DE PERSONALIDAD! Bueno… no graves, pero… Siguiente RR

**4-Para strega-in-progress: **Ehh… ¿Amiga de mi hermano?... ¿En serio?... Es decir, solamente amiga y nada mas ¡VERDAD? (la autora se tranquiliza un poco y vuelve a sentarse), gracias por tu comentario, en realidad esa también es mi parte favorita, ademas de cuando Valentina se queda desmayada, Blacklady dice que parece que me gustase martirizar a mi propio personaje, mi excusa es que… ¡ES MUY DIVERTIDOO, en fin… seguí leyendo y mandando RR… ¡Uy¡ya mandaste! A ver que lo leo y pongo la respuesta acá…¡YA BASTA CON MI HERMANO! (la autora se imagina 10 formas diferentes de matarla con un escarbadientes) Piensa en cosas lindas, piensa en cosas lindas… ¡uf!... Ese de "mami, tengo ardor al orinar", creo que te lo voy a dedicar, va a estar Sirius y Harry¿nunca te imaginaste que seria una clase de educación sexual con el? Bueno, empeza a pensarlo…

**5-Para Tu Conciencia: **¿Mi conciencia?... mm… pobre de vos, en fin, ya esta bajado el de Dumbledore y creeme, que me parece que es el unico que a pesar de TODO, nos sigue queriendo, pero bueno, en fin, seguí leyendo y mandando RR… y lo del perro de la otra cuadra… fue sin querer…

**6-Para Chik-GrimmLp: **¡Buenass! Si, me acuerdo de vos, hace un montanazo que nos conocimos, y… ¿Qué te medicaron en el hospital, para la risa, digo, si seguís ahí, avísame y te mando una canasta con frutas… Mas vale que lo se todo, sino no seria Dios, por cierto, un día de estos te vas a sentar sobre un chicle y todos los perros de tu barrio te perseguirán… así que tene cuidado donde te sentas y no te preocupes, en el colegio te va a ir bien… No hay problema que me llames por mi apodo, pero creo que a BlackLady no le gusta, así que por si las moscas, llamala BlackLady o "Grrr, mamita", jeje… Soy mala…

**7-Para Lewynkku: **¡QUE NOMBRE DIFÍCIL, CHE!... ¿en seriooo¿Te parece que es uno de los fics de humor mas buenos que has leido¡¡Basta que me sonrojooo, bueno, gracias mil por tu RR, segui leyendo y escribiendo, por que se me borraron todos los (desde afuera de la casa de la autora se ve que vuela la silla del escritoro por la ventana)… Caaaaalmaaaaa… Bueno, en fin¿te parece¿los habremos trastornado de porvida? Bueno, Geo a sevy, supongo que si…(Vuela un reflector a la cabeza de la autora) ¡AHHHHH¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOO!...

**8-Para Augen: **¡Ya leí tu fic de la consulta psiquiátrica, me pregunto si tu magi-psicologo será amigo de Valen y practican juntos como ser irrespetuosos con entrevistados y pacientes, jaja, no se si te deje un RR, por que me lo mandaron a mi casilla de mail, pero esta genial, lo recomiendo mucho… por cierto, lo de Geo y Snape, va todo censurado, no me lo dejaron ver, por que Geo se comió la cinta… ¡seguí leyendo y mandando RR!

**9-Para Yukyhime Katsukina: **Ehh… ¿Cómo es eso de que te echaron del cyber?... Bueno, (Valen aprieta un boton y de la pared se abre una compuerta secreta de la que salen cinco abogados bien vestidos)… podemos discutirlo cuando quieras… pero… ¡no tienen derecho! Entra con todo orgullo y levantando tu pilita de libros de Harry Potter haceselos leer, después, que lean mi fic, ahí te van a entender, hasta yo me parto de la risa cuando los releo, aunque… BlackLady y yo estamos en la intimidad de mi casa… Ehh… Pero bueno, fijate si funciona… Segui leyendo y dejando RR…

**10-Para Flor-Kane: **¡Buenasss! Seguí escribiendo, me encanto recibir tus mails, hasta ahora fuiste la primera que me pidio estar en uno de mis fics, espero que lo hayas leído¡¡hasta estas en los creditos! Bueno, cariños a vos y a tu hermana… seguí leyendo y mandando RR

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologo:**

Estas locas reporteras se han infiltrado en Hogwarts (no pregunten como), y han decidido hacer documentales sobre sus personajes favoritos: Sirius Black (Valen:- ¡ES TODO MÍOOOO! Y YO SOY DIOS NO ME DISCUTAN… Nuevo mandamiento: con Dios no se discute, y ya que YO soy Dios no me discuten por que… (Sigue, pero le cortamos acá) y Severus Snape (Geo:- mmmmmhhhh…) vuela, vuela en tu sucia mente (Geo:-¡Ey¡¡¡Valentina¡Van a creer que soy una pervertida!), eso es lo divertido (Geo:-¡VALENTINA!), Esta bien, esta bien… vuela, vuela Georgina entre tus (censurado) (Geo:-¡VALENTINAAAAA, la venganza será terrible!)(Música de trasfondo:-tan-tan-taaan)…

Georgina: Camarógrafa, decidida en conocer a Severus Snape, cree que J.K Rowling miente y el no es TAN VIEJO, y sus declaraciones son: "si es sangron, pero ¿VIEJO¡¡NUNCA!..."

Valentina: Reportera, suele decir cosas fuera de lugar todo el tiempo, cree que es Dios y se recupera de cualquier golpe o hechizo tanto de los invitados como de Geo. Su personaje favorito es Sirius Black, pero no esta LOCA por el (tomando en consideración lo que dijo antes y pensándolo bien tres veces... Si, esta loca por el).

Bueno, la cosa es que con el permiso de Dumbledore han filmado a los dos individuos en su hábitat natural, y decidieron luego de una riña (Nota: piedra, papel o tijera…) empezar con Severus Snape. Y después de unos cuantos quilombos así quedo… más o menos, el resultado…

**Documental:** "Un día en la vida de Severus Snape" (Vuela, vuela (¡VALENTINAAA!)…)

**Sujeto:** (Valen:-Mi abuelita) ¡Oh¡¡Por Dios! (Valen:- ¿que?) ¡Que pregunta estúpida!

**Edad:** (Geo:-25…) (Valen:-¡Basta¡¡Que no le cambies la edad!) (Geo:-Esta bien) no sabemos, nunca nos lo quiso decir…

**Color de pelo:** Negro, (y según Valentina debería cambiarse el shampoo¡¡Auch!... y dice que Georgina se toma muy en serio las cosas que dice…)

**Color de ojos:** Negros (Valen:-¡que original! Dejáme adivinar su ropa también es negra…) (Geo:-si) (Valen:-Espero que nadie halla notado que quede como una estupida…)

**Lugar:** Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería (Geo:- No¿¿En serio?) (Valen:- ¡SI, EN SERIO!)(Geo:-...¬¬''')

Severus entra al despacho de Dumbledore y se para en seco ni bien abre la puerta, dos muchachas se dan vuelta y lo miran con una amplia sonrisa.

Dumbledore:- ¡Ah! Severus, que bueno que llegaste, toma asiento.

Y acerca con un movimiento de su varita una silla a su escritorio, las muchachas aplauden gritando:-"¡otra, otra!". Dumbledore sonríe y hace un par de reverencias. Severus mira desconcertado, y toma asiento esperando que nada se le contagie.

Dumbledore:-Bueno, ellas son nuestras invitadas _muggles, _y estarán haciendo un documental llamado "Un día en la vida de Severus Snape".

Snape:-¿perdón, señor?-Dijo confundido.

Valentina:-Dijo que: Vamos a estar todo un día filmándote y ya que son vacaciones...

Snape:-No me tutees, niña…

Valen:-Sangron…

Snape:-¿Qué ha dicho?

Valen:-nada…99.

Dumbledore:-Acaban de entrar y ya las esta peleando…

Valen:-Si¿que clase de modales son esos?...

Geo:-Valentina, vos te metiste…

Valen:-Detalles, detalles…

Snape:-pero¡¿por que yo!

Dumbledore:-Es una orden desde mañana vas a estar con estas chicas en todo momento, quieren captar lo que haces naturalmente, irán contigo a todas partes, menos al baño…

Se escucha un suspiro de alivio por parte de Snape y Valentina le palmeaba el hombro a una decepcionada Georgina.

Dumbledore:-Les deseo buena suerte, y desde mañana, Severus, eres todo suyo…-Un extraño brillo cruzo los ojos de Georgina y Valentina se frotaba las manos mientras reía maliciosamente. Dumbledore antes de hacer salir a Severus pregunto…

Dumbledore:-Pero, señoritas, eso no funcionara en Hogwarts es un objeto _muggle_¿como van a hacer para filmarlo?-La cosa es que el, no sabia que las autoras son unas maniáticas y hacen que lo imposible suceda, y a parte Valentina es Dios puede hacer cualquier cosa… menos volar (Valen:- y ya lo comprobé…)

Era la una de la mañana, y alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Snape, este somnoliento respondió la puerta.

Valen:-¡Buenas mañanas!...-Dijo Valentina con un termo de café bajo el brazo, mientras Georgina filmaba e intentaba colocarle la luz a su cámara.

Geo:-¿Esa frase existe?

Valen:-No se, pero yo soy Dios y a Dios no se le discute… y a parte Dios va a ir al registro de "derechos del autor" a hacerla oficial…

Geo:-No puedo creerlo…

Valen:-¿te abruma mi poder?

Geo:-Oh, por Dios…

Valen:- ¿Qué yo que?...

Snape:- ¡Cállense las dos¡¡ES LA UNA DE LA MAÑANA¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ACÁ?...

Sibyll:- ¡SEVERUS SNAPE, ESTA ROMPIENDO CON EL KARMA DEL LUGAR!

McGonagall:-¡Severus, cállese de una vez!

Dumbledore:-resaca…

Flitwick:-No puede ser¡¡¡eso traspaso los siete encantamientos de silencio en mi puerta!

Georgina corría por todo el pasillo de las habitaciones diciendo:-¡Que buen material!

Luego todos se callaron y volvieron a dormir, Valentina no había dicho nada después de los gritos de Snape, y el mismo la miraba furibundo, comenzó a hacer pucheros, y lloro sonoramente, Dumbledore acudió y vió la escena.

Snape:-Por favor, yo no le he hecho nada…

Valen:-Usted me ha tratado mal desde que me vio, buaaaaaaaa….

Dumbledore, frunció el entrecejo, y minutos después (¡claro¿Que creen? Que Snape¿¿se la iba a dejar sin discutir?) En la habitación de Snape, una camarógrafa lo corrió hacia su cama (una zancada de Snape eran tres pasos de ella y hasta su cama eran 8 zancadas por lo tanto… ¡calculadora!)

Snape:-Por favor cállense y déjenme dormir-dijo entre dientes, mientras se acostaba y cerraba los ojos. Luego se volvió a despertar y se sentó en la cama.

Snape:-¡Decile que apague ese aparato¡Y que me deje de apuntar con el! Y que cada vez que me acuesto deje de decir "ah…"…

Valen:-No, no podemos apagarlo, es un documental, y se necesita apuntarte para captar tu imagen, y… si, lo ultimo se puede arreglar…- Minutos después Georgina estaba atada con cinta adhesiva en una silla a cinco metros de su cama, Valentina se comía una caja de chocolates que se había encontrado y Severus dormía apaciblemente.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando alguien zamarreó a Severus.

Snape:-¿Qué¿Quién¿Cómo?...

Valen:-Si, si, y otras preguntas capciosas¿Donde esta su baño?...

Snape:-Dios, no era solo una pesadilla…

Valen:-No hace falta que me ruegue¿Dónde esta su baño?...

Snape:-¿Para que necesita el baño?

Valen:-Es que me cayeron mal unos bombones…

Snape:-…

Valen:-¿Por favor?...

Snape:-La puerta que dice "BAÑO" en grande a su derecha…-señalando una puerta abierta.

Valen:- ¡Ah¡Con razón no veía el cartel¡¡La puerta estaba abierta!

Severus, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió profundamente, aun que antes de hacerlo se escucho un:-"mhhhhh…" de una esquina de su habitación.

Severus se despertó a las tres de la tarde, por unos gritos de dolor que venían de una esquina de su cuarto, al mirar vio a Valen sacándole las cintas a Geo, la cual, NO DEJABA DE APUNTARLO CON LA CÁMARA EN NINGÚN MOMENTO (Geo:-Es que yo SI me concentro en mi trabajo) ("ahhh…") (Geo:-eh… cambiemos de tema…).

Se estiro, por lo cual se escucho un:- "ahhhauch¡¡Se mas delicada Valentina!", dirigió su mirada a su reloj, que indicaba las tres de la tarde, miro a Valentina, al reloj, a Valentina, al reloj, y se dirigió a esta.

Snape:-¿Qué le hiciste a mi reloj?-entre dientes.

Valentina:-Creo que le saque la alarma… ¡bah! Pero yo que se de relojes…

Geo:- ¡Valentina¡¡¡Eso dolió!

Snape:-¿no era que vos eras Dios y lo sabias todo?..

Valen:-… ¡Bah¿Que sabe Dios de relojes?... Por algo Dios creo al Padre del tiempo, para no tener que entender nada de relojes y lo mismo con la Madre naturaleza ¿Acaso cree que a Dios le interesa el metabolismo de un árbol? Nooo…

Snape:-Estoy llegando tarde a las mazmorras¡¡¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!...-Severus se encamino a su baño, se lavó los dientes a toda maquina, y se metió a bañarse, mientras escucho un:-"¡Georgina, alejáte de ese baño!". Se encontró que en vez de la poción para lavarse el pelo tenía un shampoo _muggle _"para cueros cabelludos grasos". Salió con el pelo hermoso y por primera vez le parecía que estaba vivo y no le aplastaba el cerebro (Geo:- ¡Valentina!) ¿Qué? Esa era la verdad (Snape:-Mentira…)… A Dios no se le discute… En fin, la cosa es que tenia el pelo espectacular y no pudo disimular el rubor cuando Valen le silbo o al ver a Georgina ruborizarse, mientras golpeaba a la primera.

Mas tarde ya se encontraba vestido (Geo:-¡Y el muy maldito se vistió en el baño!), caminando por el pasillo, Valentina lo seguía a la par y Georgina del otro lado filmaba todo lo que hablaba con la bellísima y sexy reportera (Geo:-Exagerada) diosa, espectacular, fantástica… (y sigue, y sigue).

A las tres y media llegamos a las mazmorras, entro Snape y minutos después entro Valentina con Georgina a cuestas (Geo:-¡Ey¡El castillo es enorme!). Snape se sentó, saco una pluma, unos pergaminos y comenzó a corregirlos. Unos segundos después entro el profesor Flitwick, y le dijo:- Te traje los libros que me pediste…- Mirando a la cámara sin parar de sonreír.

Snape:-Pero… no te pedí ningunos lib-

Flitwick:-¡Solo tómelos!-dijo entre dientes, aun sonriendo y mirando a la cámara.

Luego entro, Madam Hooch:-Ya encere su escoba…

Snape:-pero yo no ando en…

Y entro Sprout:- Aquí tiene el Ajenjo que necesitaba…

Snape:-¡pero eso fue hace un mes!...

Y entro Trelawney:- Su horóscopo dice que…

Snape:-No creo en esas cosas…

Entro Hagrid:- ¡ESCREGUTO SUELTO!

Todos corrieron alrededor de las mesas tratando de salir del alcancé de la enorme bestia. Valentina y Georgina se pararon sobre una mesa, y luego de ver a los profesores salir corriendo, sin olvidarse de saludar a la cámara (Valen:- que considerados…¬¬'''), se miraron entre ellas (Acá empieza a sonar la canción de Matrix) y Valentina esquivo al escreguto, se subió al escritorio donde la siguió el animal, salto e hizo "la gruya" en el aire distrayéndolo. Entonces Snape dijo:-_ Desmaius!... _Y así la bestia se desplomo a sus pies.

Hagrid:-¡LARRY!...-Lloro a su lado, lo levanto en brazos y se fue con la mirada baja, como si fuese un héroe de guerra sacando a un amigo del campo de batalla.

Snape sorprendido y malhumorado se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó, al oír la voz de otro profesor por el pasillo, se levanto y cerró la puerta con dos vueltas de llave.

Eran las cinco, Severus corrigió por fin el último pergamino, vio sobre los bancos donde la camarógrafa había dejado la cámara en un pie y dormía apoyada sobre su mano que reposaba su peso sobre su codo, mientras Valentina babeaba la mesa apoyando su frente en su antebrazo. Severus se acerco y arrojo con violencia el libro que había traído Flitwick, que era tan grande como tres biblias contra la mesa lo cual hizo que Georgina se sobresaltara y que Valentina gritara:-"¡yo no lo hice!", y perdiese el equilibrio cayendo así del banco…

Snape:- Que bien que saben hacer su trabajo, por un momento pensé que no estaba en buenas manos…-Sonreía sarcásticamente.

Valen:-No es nuestra culpa que tu vida sea tan aburrida…

Snape:-¿Que dijiste, muchacha?-Enojándose… (Valen:- ¡Que raro!)

Valen:-Creo que perdí una moneda…

Snape:-¿tiene desorden de atención?-Georgina negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Severus se acerco al escritorio y guardo todos los pergaminos corregidos, su pluma y el tintero.

Geo:-Valentina, ya es hora de hacerle la encuesta…

Snape:-¿Encuesta?-y se dio vuelta algo interesado.

Valen:-Bueno- Sacando un rollo de papel higiénico totalmente escrito.

Snape:- ¿Es-… Ese papel… es de mi… mi baño?-Señalando el rollo y levantando su mano temblorosa.

Valen:- Sip…

Snape:- Desconectaste mi alarma, me despertaste a las tres de la mañana, Y AHORA ¿ME ESCRIBISTE EL ROLLO DE PAPEL HIGIÉNICO!

Valen:- Si, es que eran las 4 de la mañana y no tenia que hacer…

Snape:- ¿Entonces me escribiste el papel higiénico?

Valen:- Y desarme su reloj…

Snape:- ¿NO ERA QUE SOLAMENTE LE HABÍAS SACADO LA ALARMA?

Valen:- ¡Bah¿Que se yo de relojes?... Y a parte... no me podía dormir por que tome mucho café…

Snape:-…

Georgina le pego un codazo en las costillas a Valentina, y esta, se encogió de hombros.

Y Geo le susurro:- Disculpáte

Valen:- ¿Qué?

Geo, repitiendo mas alto:- Que te disculpes, ya has hecho sufrir mucho al pobre hombre- Snape seguía con la mirada perdida en una esquina de la mazmorra, sosteniendo su papel higiénico.

Valen:- ¿Estas filmando eso?- Conteniendo una risa.

Geo:- No seas mala... y SI lo estoy filmando…Ahora discúlpate con el….

Valen:- Pero…

Geo:- ¡Ahora!

Valentina se acerco a Severus diciendo:- "Que mal carácter"…

Valen:- Eh… ¿Señor Snape?

Snape:- ¿Si?- Mirando hacia abajo (Valen:-Me siento petisa…). Entonces de la nada salio la luz de un reflector que los alumbro en la esquina de la mazmorra, e inundo el lugar una música lenta y dramática, y Georgina se preguntaba "¿Quién demonios lo había colocado ahí?".

Valen:-Lo siento mucho por su reloj y su papel higiénico…

Snape:- ¿y que mas?

Valen:- Voy a mandarle un papel higiénico y un reloj nuevecitos…

Snape:- ¿y que mas?

Valen:- Y que me siento muy, muy tonta por haber sido mala con usted…

Snape:- ¿Y QUE MAS?

Valen:-… Nose, usted dígame¿Qué se yo?... Eh… ¿Lo amo¿Cásese conmigo?...

Snape:- Oo''''…

Súbitamente la luz del reflector se apago pero por que Georgina lo sacó de su lugar y se lo dio repetidas veces por la cabeza a Valentina…

Media hora después, Valentina se despertó en una mesa de las mazmorras rodeada por, el Señor Snape, una enojadísima Georgina (Valen:- Que ni les cuento lo enojada que se hubiese puesto si el aceptaba…¡Auch!) y Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey:-… Me impresiona el tamaño de estas contusiones, pero las arreglare en un momento, y tiene dos costillas rotas, debió haberle caído muy mal ese suflé de que me hablaba Georgina…

Valen:- ¿Suflé?...

Madame Pomfrey:- Bueno, listo, estará un poco atontada durante un rato…¿Y de donde demonios sale esa música?

Valen:- ¡Que lindo unicornio!... –Cayo adormecida sobre la mesa.

Madame Pomfrey:- Si, es normal, esta desvariando, es el efecto de la pócima…

Geo:- ¿En serio? Ni se le nota…

Valen, se sentó en la mesa y tomo a Snape por la solapa de la túnica:- Dígale al comandante que estamos listos y que no se olvide que su perro esta en el campo de batalla…- Volvió a caer adormecida.

Geo:- Sep, eso es completamente normal…

Luego de 10 minutos, Georgina y Snape se habían quedado solos. No, completamente solos, por que en la habitación también estaba una chica que hablaba con el pizarrón y lo llamaba "Pepe", a parte la autora tiene miedo de las cosas que Georgina llegue a hacerle a Snape, pero que conste que se le olvido apagar la cámara y tenemos todito grabado (Geo:- Valentina, no paso nada…)… La autora también dice que Georgina esta desvariando y que no le hagan caso...

Geo:- Bueno, eh… supongo que "voy a tener que" hacerle YO la entrevista… (Geo:-¡SOY TAN FELIZ!)

Valen:- No mienta comandante, le encanta la idea de estar a solas con el por que aun no le ha dicho cuanto lo… ¡PESCADO!..., que es el…¡PAJARITO!... que quisiera tener… PUES ¡VALOR, COMANDANTE, V"OLA"R!...- Y cayo abatida, mientras los otros dos la miraban desconcertados, Georgina negó con la cabeza.

Geo:- Bueno, ahora profesor, si usted me pasa el papel higiénico, podré empezar la encuesta…

Snape:- Si, tenga…

Geo:- Muy bien, la primera pregunta es… no, mejor la siguiente… no, mejor… mejor…no...-Georgina desenrollaba desesperadamente el papel higiénico- ¡Valentina!...

Valen, levantándose:- No¡¡yo soy la Reina Maria de Escocia!…

Snape:- que yo sepa en Escocia JAMÁS hubo una Reina Maria…

Valen, se quedo pensativa:- ...Entonces debo ser el Rey Mario de Inglaterra…

Snape, levanto un dedo en forma de explicación, pero Georgina lo detuvo:- Es inútil, Valenti… Es decir… Mario- Valentina la interrumpió.

Valen:- ¡Debo salvar a las ballenas!

Snape:-?...

Valen:-Sino se extinguirán los barcos Japoneses…

Geo, adivinando:- Bien… Eh... ¿señorita de Green Peace?

Valen:-Michael Jackson…-Bailo por toda la mazmorra, invitando a Georgina a unírsele- _Nos divertiremos tooda la noche._

Y se desmayo de nuevo, Georgina, estaba a punto de golpearla con los restos del reflector, y Snape ya entraba en estado de _shock_, cuando Valentina se despertó y dijo:- Bien, eso fue todo un viaje, continuemos con las preguntas…- Se levanto, se sacudió un poco de polvo y tomo el papel higiénico- Bien… ¿Por qué el rollo esta todo desordenado?...

Geo:-Por que las primeras 700 preguntas no me parecieron adecuadas…

Valen, haciendo pucheros:- Pero me costo tanto enrollarlo de nuevo cuando terminé…

Geo:- Bueno, no te pongas así…

Snape:- ¡No llores, que sino Dumbledore me mata!

Geo:-Bueno, eh… seguí las preguntas desde ahí…

Valen:- NO…

Geo:- Oo… ¡Oh¡¡Por Lucifer, no!

Valen:- ¿Qué mi hermano que, como sea, me costo mucho hacerlo y lo voy a decir completo no importa cuantos meses, años, décadas, me tarde…

Snape:- ¡ESO SI QUE NO¡¡AL FINAL DEL DIA USTEDES DOS SE VAN!

Valen:- Esta bien, Esta bien, lo empiezo desde acá…-Georgina suspiro y salio de atrás del libro con el que se escondía, cuando Severus se dio vuelta para ver que había resoplado detrás de el, se volvió a hundir entre las paginas.

Valen:- Pregunta numero 699…-Georgina se hundió todavía mas en el libro, parecía que lo iba a atravesar, Snape se sentó y miro con atención a Valentina- Esta un poco borrosa mejor la paso…

Georgina, se desmayo de la tensión.

Valen:- Bien, bien…Si una fan suya quisiera desnudarlo ¿Cómo debería hacer, es decir, su túnica esta llenísima de botones…

Snape:-¿Cuál es la necesidad de esa pregunta?... ¿Tengo fans?

Valen:- ¡Ahh! Así que responde mi pregunta con otra pregunta, pues¡¡no se lo preguntaría si se hubiese vestido enfrente nuestro!

Snape:- Usted… ¿Quiere algo conmigo o que?- Georgina se despertó de un salto sosteniendo el reflector (Valen, un poco nerviosa:- ¡Ey¿¡De donde salio el reflector?)…

Valen:- Eh… yo… eh… ¿Cuál fue la pregunta?...

Snape:- Buena pregunta…

Valen:- ¡Ey! Así que responde la pregunta con otra pregunta y a esa respuesta con otras dos preguntas y a mi pregunta con una respuesta que ni buscaba…

Snape:-…

Valen:- …A ver ¿Cuál era la pregunta?... Por cierto. Si, tiene fans…-Snape se hincho de orgullo, lo cual no se vería bien en la proxima toma, ya que se vería muy gordo- ¡Ah!... Ajá… ya entiendo, y ¿Qué dice usted?...

Snape:-… Que no se leer la mente, así que dígame la pregunta ¬¬'…

Valen:-¡Ah! Cierto, que ¿Cómo se desviste con tanto botón?...

Snape:- Pues…-Georgina se puso un audífono de los de _Sprayette_ por que se puede escuchar a través de las puertas, saco una libreta y se sentó a esperar la respuesta- Le puse un encantamiento…Cuando me desabrocho el primer botón sucede lo mismo con los siguientes 20, desabrocho el ultimo y los otros 20 se desabrochan solos…

(Valen:-¡Admítanlo! Que tengo ingenio¡¡LO TENGO!) Mientras Georgina pedía una demostración, Valentina buscaba su proxima pregunta en el rollo de papel higiénico.

Valen:- A ver, y... ¿Es aliado de Bin Laden?

Snape:-¿Bin-Que?...

Valen:- Eso responde mi pregunta, siguiente…

Snape:- ¿Qué es Bin-Loquesea?...

Valen, achicando la vista, y mirando por detrás de Severus:-¿Le mostraría a la cámara el tatuaje que tiene en su brazo izquierdo?

Snape:- ?... ¿Cómo… c-c-como lo sa-sabe?...

Valen:- jaja, por tres simples razones…1) Yo soy Dios y lo se todo. 2) Lo vi mientras usted dormía. (Geo:- ¿Cómo que lo mirabas mientras dormía?)(Valen:- Tenes razón, no debí meterme a revisarlo en su cama)(Snape:- ¡QUE?)(Geo:- Valentina, date por muerta)(Valen:-No hay por que avergonzarse tiene un lindo cuerpo)(Snape:-¡QQQUUUEEEEE?)(Geo:-¡FUISTE, VALENTINA!) 3) Georgina lo escribió en el papel del que lo leí -Señalando a Georgina que sostenía una pancarta con la pregunta. Severus avergonzado, mostró un súper sexy tatuaje (Valen:-¡Auch¡Ay¡¡Que me duele¡¡Ahhh!), de una calavera y una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.

Snape:- No esta mas claro por que Quien-ustedes-saben, no me ha llamado…

Valen:- ¿Quién¿Voldie?...

Geo:- Llamalo el-que-vos-sabes- que-yo-se-que-sabes-que-todos-sabemos-que-saben-lo-que-sabemos…

Valen:- ¡Ah! El-que-tu-sabes-que-yo-se-que-sabes-pero-iguel-todos-sabemos-que-todos-saben…

Snape:-…

Valen:- En fin, siguiente pregunta… Si tuviera un millón de galleons, y tuviese que decidir entre irse a vivir a Nueva York o a Hong Kong, y al mismo tiempo un colectivo lleno de holandeses se estrellara contra una montaña ¿Qué cereal escogería de su gaveta?

Snape:- Froot Loops…

Geo:- Oo' ...

Valen:- A ver, y que tal…Si estuviese pasando por una mala racha, y se tuviese que cambiar de profesión entre bailarín de cabaret o mesero de bar gay, pero al mismo tiempo se hace una subasta en algún lugar de Corea del norte¿cual es el color de sus medias?...

Snape:- Negras…

Geo:-OO'''…

Valen:- ¡Bien!...-Se puso a anotar un par de cosas en el papel higiénico.

Snape le dirigió una sonrisa a Georgina diciendo:- El secreto esta en ignorar las condiciones…

Valen:-… ¡Tengo que ir al baño!...-Y se fue corriendo.

Georgina y Snape, quedaron solos, mirando la puerta por la que había corrido Valentina, se miraron y en seguida, miraron avergonzados hacia otro lado…

Snape:-Eh…

Geo:-Si...-observando atentamente las puntas de sus pies. (Valen:-Me aburren… creo que voy a volver)

Snape:- Y… ¡Valentina! (Valen:- ¡Medio que no tenían nada para charlar!)

Geo:- ¡Si! Valentina…

Snape:-¿Por que es así¿Se golpeó la cabeza al nacer? (Valen:-Suficiente, voy a interrumpir…)

Geo:- Ni idea…

Snape:-…

Geo:- Y… ¿Cómo se hicieron el tatuaje?

Snape:- Con magia, lo hacen aparecer de la copia del brazo del innombreble…

Geo:- Interesante…

Snape, mirando al escritorio:-¿De donde salieron esas flores?...

Geo:- Valentina las puso ahí…

Snape:- Si, me lo imaginaba pero… ¿de donde salieron?

Geo:- Dios vaya a saber… (Valen:-Le dije que la madre naturaleza es mi amiga…)

Snape:- Si, eso ¬¬''''… (Valen:- Voy a hacer que te parta un rayo…)

Súbitamente se nublo y empezó a llover con relámpagos, rayos y todos los chiches. Valentina apareció por la puerta con una hojita de lo que había sido el enorme rollo de papel… (Valen:-¡Me lave las manos antes de volver!)

Snape y Geo:- ¡VALENTINA! QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE...

Valentina se sintió más importante que nunca y dijo:- No se hagan, escuche todo desde el baño- Saco de su bolsillo el audífono de _Sprayette_ – Bueno, No importa... Terminemos esto de una vez, que tengo hambre...

Snape:-Igual ya casi es hora de la cena... (Snape:-¡Yupi¡¡Ya se van!)(Valen:-Que es idiota usted, YO soy la que pasa estas cosas ¿y espera que no me de cuenta de lo que puso?... A parte Yo soy Dios y lo se todo) (Snape:-Era para que lo supieras...) (Valen:-Ahhh, eso deja todo claro)

Valen:-¿A usted le gusta Si...?-Se detuvo por que la camarógrafa hacia señas desesperadamente detrás de Severus, para que se callase- ... Sii... hubiera aire acondicionado no tendría calor...

Snape:- ¿Qué?...

Geo:-Eso ¿Qué?

Valen:- Que tengo calor y creo que voy a irme un seg-

Geo y Severus:-NO

Valen:- Ehhh...

Snape:-¿Cuál era la maldita pregunta?

Valen:- Ehhh...

Snape:- ¿E-e-era que s-si- mme g-g-usta q-q-uuien?

Valen:-Eh... ¿De quien hablamos¿¿por que hace tanto calor repentinamente?-Un poco nerviosa.

Geo estaba esperando tener una clásica escena de "corre, corre y salta por la ventana", o "corre profesor a niña pervertida y esta salta por la ventana para esquivar _expelliarmus__, cruciatus, avada kedavra, petrificus totalus..._ y otras."

Valen:-¿yo escribí eso?-Severus se acerco y miraba atentamente a la hoja de papel higiénico.

Snape:-Parece ser su letra... y no tape el resto de la pregunta... ¡saque el pulgar!

Valen:- No, gracias, no soy _kamikazee_

Snape:-¿Tenia que ver con Sirius Black?-Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de odio-¿Que a mi, Severus Snape, me gusta Sirius Black?...

Valen:-Eh... ¿Dónde se fue Georgina?

Geo se había ido afuera para cavar su tumba (Valen:-¡ME SIENTO APOYADA!).

Valen, corriendo disimuladamente por su vida:- ¡Piense en cosas lindas!

Snape, persiguiéndola furtivamente:- ¡Ni siquiera a Georgina se le han ocurrido cosas tan pervertidas!

Valen:-Y eso que usted no esta con ella los 365 días del a -esquiva una pala- ño...

Snape, calmándose:- Igual... si la mato ahora me van a despedir... aunque el resto de mi vida en Azkaban me esta comenzando a parecer una maravillosa idea... NO, JAMÁS ME GUSTO O IRA A GUSTAR SIRIUS BLACK...

Valen:-pero, dicen que los que se peleaban en el pasado se amaran en el futuro...

Minutos después en la Enfermería...

Madame Pomfrey:-Ya va la segunda vez en un día, has venido aquí mas que lo que viene Neville Longbottom, debería de dejar de comer esas cenas tan pesadas, y de paso dejar de caerse por las escaleras. El señor Snape me contó que se va cayendo tres veces en el día¿acaso no vino a trabajar usted?...

Valen:-¿Que? Lo ultimo que vi fue que, Snape me apun-

Snape, le tapo apresuradamente la boca:-... ¡TE! con la varita para curar su pierna rota por haberse caído por las escaleras...

Valen:-Pero eso n-

Snape le tapo nuevamente la boca:-Esta delirando¿tiene algo para eso?

Madame Pomfrey:-¡Oh¡Por supuesto! Pero estará durmiendo durante dos horas...

Snape y Geo:-¡Perfecto!... -Snape se asusto un poco por la ligera coincidencia.

Valen:-Pero yo me siento-

Snape:- _Desmaius_

¿Qué seria de Valentina¿Que tendrán pensado hacer Severus y Geo por las próximas dos horas? (Geo:-...Yo creo tener una pequeñísima idea) ¿Por qué me interrumpe Georgina¿Por que Madame Pomfrey no se dio cuenta de nada¿Esto es un complot en contra de Valentina organizado por Dumbledore¿Por que sigo escribiendo estas preguntas y no paso a la proxima parte? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente párrafo...

Mientras Valentina estaba en la enfermería, Georgina y Snape se dirigieron al despacho del segundo. (Conciencia de Valentina ya que la verdadera esta inconsciente:-¡Guau! Eso es bastante normal... ahora... ¿Cuándo empezara a acosarlo?) (Conciencia de la Georgina ocupada en su trabajo NO como la inconsciente Valentina:-¡Valentina¡¡Vos cállate, estas dormida!) Llegaron al despacho, decorado con serpientes plateadas y toda clase de bicharracos en frascos (C.D.L.V.I:-¿Tendrá la mano de Al Capone ahí?) (Conciencia del conciente Snape:-No) (C.D.L.V.I, desilusionada:-Ohhh...) Geo pasaba la cámara por todos los rincones, llenos de frascos de todos los tamaños y formas, y un ropero lleno de ingredientes, con un cartel plateado que decía "PROHIBIDO" y que seguramente llamaría la atención de la inconsciente Valentina, la cual metería la pata y convertiría a todos en escarabajos... pero NO puede ser por que esta inconsciente, (Geo:-YA BASTA, eso de que estas inconsciente ¡YA LO ENTENDIMOS!). En fin, Georgina abrió las puertas de ese armario, con el consentimiento de Snape (Inconsciente Valentina Que Se Mete Igual:-La preferida... ¬¬), Y mientras filma dice:- ¡Ah! Acá debe ser donde se metió Ha...

Snape:-¿Qué?...

Geo:- Ha, haha... Valentina...

Snape:-¿Se metió en MI armario?

Geo:-Si... (Valen:- Decime... ¿Preferís morir rapidamente o con lentitud?... ¬¬)

Snape:- ¿Cómo puede ser tan irrespetuosa¡¡ya me tiene cansado¡¡LA MATO!...

(Valen inconsciente:-¡Nooo¡¡¡Me va a ahogar con una almohada¡¡¡Como en las novelas baratas!)

Geo:-No se precipite, profesor, ella no vale su tiempo... (Valentina inconsciente:-Pero si que vos lo necesitas... Tenes dos horas, muchacha, apuráte¡¡que en dos horas aparezco y pudro todo!)Geo:- ¡Cierto!...

Snape:-...

Geo:-Perdón, hablaba conmigo misma... (Valentina inconsciente:- Ahora ¿quien es la ridícula?) (Geo:- Vos, porque hablas inconsciente...) (Valentina inconsciente:-Mas vos por que hablas sola... y no debo estar del todo inconsciente ya que estoy hablando)(Geo:- Mira tu nombre en la pantalla...) (Valen conciente de que esta inconciente:-Puede ser...)

Geo:-...

Snape:- Ejem... ¿Qué?

Geo:-... Eh... Nada... Ignoremos lo sucedido...

Snape:- Si, es lo mas sencillo... (Valen aun inconsciente:- ¡Para la autora, es sencillo!)

Geo:- ¿Podría... eh... no... No me va a dejar...

Snape, malhumorado acordándose que Valentina le había arruinado la vida en una tarde:-¿Qué?...

Geo:- ¿Me enseñaría a hacer una poción, profesor Snape?...66

Snape:- Eh...-Luego de deliberar entre su subconsciente y sus dos neuronas espetó- Si, seguro¿Qué poción desea hacer?

Geo:- La multijugos ya la se hacer... así queee...

Snape, impresionado:- ¿Quiere que le preste un libro para que se fije?

Geo:-¡Claro!

Severus abrió un cajón de su escritorio, y saco un libro llamado: _"Pociones sencillas para muggles"_... La cosa es que la autora no sabe que hacia con un libro como esos en su escritorio, y la intriga todavía mas el hecho de que odia a los _muggles, _pero como ya le duele la cabeza, deja que Severus se haga el buenito durante un rato.

Geo:- A ver... Para dormir y para paralizar...

Snape:- Espera, decime que son para tu compañera de trabajo y ahí si te las enseño... (Valentina inconsciente:- ¡Ey! Ella es mi amiga y es-)

Geo:- Si... (Valentina no tan inconsciente:-?...)

Snape:-Perfecto...

Y así los amargad... es decir, tortolos... si, esta bien escrito, pusieron manos a la obra...

Una hora y media después, ya habían hecho dos pociones para dormir, ya que Georgina quería asegurarse de que su compañera estaba dormida, e iban terminando la paralizante. Cuando entro Dumbledore corriendo y cerro la puerta a toda prisa, riéndose por lo bajo, Severus y Geo lo miraban extrañados.

Snape, percatándose de la situación dijo:-Profesor Dumbledore, no le puedo permitir que venga a mi despacho cada vez que-

Dumbledore susurro:- Shh... que lo van a escuchar...

Geo:- Creo que mejor voy a seguir con la pócima...

Snape:- ¡Pero ya no puede ser!... ¡Cada vez que esto sucede, usted pasa tres horas escondido debajo de mi escritorio!

Geo se puso el audífono de _Sprayette_ y escucho atentamente. (Geo:-Jamás le saque los ojos de encima a la pócima...) (Snape:-Si, por eso te saque el audífono sin que te dieras cuenta...) (Geo:-... ¿me toco la oreja?...) (Snape:-No, lo hice levitar hacia mi mano...).

Dumbledore:- No me podes delatar, yo jamás hice nada en contra suyo...

Snape:- Si que puedo, no puede utilizar mi despacho a su antojo para...-La tensión de la discusión aumentaba- Jugar a las escondidas...

Georgina tembló y apretó los labios para no reírse, aunque desde la cámara se ve todo, se escucho la voz de Hagrid que decía:- Ya encontré a McGonagall, a Flitwick y a Vector... Señor Duuuumbledoooore¿Dónde estááááá?...

Dumbledore, se ahogo en una risita y dijo:- Rápido me tengo que esconder-Y salto detrás de un cuadro, que comenzó a temblar, por la risa contenida, entonces el dijo:- ¡Ah! Me van a encontrar...

Snape:- No ¿En serio?...

Dumbledore:- ¡Ah! ya se... _¡Mudificus rocus!_-Y entonces al cuadro se pego a la pared, sofocadamente, Dumbledore dijo:-¡Sáquenmelo de encima, que me ahogo!...

Snape acerco una silla, la puso entre la pared y el cuadro, a lo que se escucho un pronunciado "Gracias" de la pared que ahora respiraba profundamente.

Snape:- profesor Dumbledore, si se va a fusionar con una pared asegurase que sea en una pared libre de-Mirando la pared llena de cuadros-Objetos...

En ese momento Georgina miro su reloj y noto que solo le quedaban 20 minutos a solas con Severus, saco la poción del fuego. Salio corriendo desesperadamente y trajo arrastrando a Hagrid.

Geo:-¡Dumbledore esta en la pared!...

Snape:-?...

Hagrid:-¡Aja! Jamás lo hubiese adivinado...

Geo:-Si, si¡¡sáquelo de acá ahora! (Valen delirante y casi conciente:- ¡Guarda¡¡Que tiene las hormonas locas!)

Dumbledore:-¡Eso es trampa!...

Hagrid, haciéndole cosquillas a la pared:- Vamos, salga, vamos...

Dumbledore:-jajajaja, si para... jajajaja, sijajaja, de hacerme cosquillasjajajaja, salgoajajajaja...-Entonces Dumbledore y Hagrid salieron de la habitación corridos por una amenazadora Georgina. Que cerro la puerta con dos vueltas de llave y la tiro (Geo:-¿A dónde?) lejos, muy pero muy lejos (Valen ya casi consciente:-Eso lo deja claro...). Y le dirigió una mirada provocativa a Snape, el cual no sabía como huir de la situación... Y les confieso que la autora tampoco tiene idea de cómo ayudarlo, pero le va a mandar una cesta con frutas, esperando que por eso la perdone...

En la enfermería, Valentina ya casi paraba de delirar y le enseñaba a Madame Pomfrey a bailar el Hockey Pockey:-_Un pie a-fuera, el derecho adentro y damos la vuelta..._

Madame Pomfrey:-¡En el baile del año que viene voy a ser la sensación!...

Dumbledore, acababa de entrar y dijo:- ¡Ey¿Es el Hockey Pockey¿Me puedo unir?... Es que ya me encontraron en el juego de las escondidas...

Valen, delirando más que nunca:-¡Mientras más mejor¡Vamos! _Y la mano derecha adentro pie izquierdo afuera, pie derecho adentro, se da un giro con destreza y así es como se baila el Hockey, manos en la cadera..._

Luego de diez rondas de Hockey Pockey, se sentaron exhaustos. Valentina se sentó en otra cama y cerró las cortinas para salir vestida 6 segundos después...(Valen:-Rápida ¿eh?)

Dumbledore:- Bueno, fue divertido, pero tengo que dedicarme a algo del Ministerio, y me parece que han hecho peleas de gallos ilegales en el patio, Miren lo que hacen los profesores cuando están aburridos...-Y salio dando zancadas.

Madame Pomfrey:-Bien, y usted esta dada de alta, señorita... su apellido esta borroso... Bueno, no importa, suerte con Snape...

Valen:-Si, gracias, y suerte a usted también con el _"Twister" _Tiene que practicar para derribarme...

Madame Pomfrey:- ¡Pero, dijo que el pie tenía que ir en el amarillo y tenía al mismo tiempo la mano en el verde¡¡ERA IMPOSIBLE!... En fin, ojala delire nuevamente pronto, me divertí mas que en mis tiempos de colegio de magienfermeras, cuando...-Y Valentina salio disimuladamente de la enfermería.

Georgina y Snape mientras tanto estaban en lo suyo, cuando se escucho un sonoro golpe en la puerta, esta se estremeció y se tumbo en el suelo, encima de ella estaba Valentina, la cual miro curiosamente hacia adentro y grito:- ¡Ey¡Vamos, salgan¡Se que están acá, Dumbledore me dijo que los echaron a el y a Hagrid hace 20 minutos, me dijeron que hacían algo y luego se miraron raro y comenzaron a carraspear...-Se acerco un poco mas al escritorio, y de atrás salieron apresuradamente un Severus todo despeinado y con los botones (los cuarenta) mal atados, Georgina en cambio salio impecable, Snape se abrazo a las piernas de Valentina y lloriqueo:-¡NUNCA MAS TE VAYAS! NO TE PEGO NUNCA MAS, JUGÁ CON MI PAPEL HIGIÉNICO TODO LO QUE QUIERAS...

Valen:-¿Qué paso acá?...

Geo:-Nada-Tomando la cámara- Le mostraba al profesor Snape, que si sabía usar la poción paralizante...

Valen, le apoyo la mano en el hombro a Snape que lloraba en su vientre:-Entonces tuvieron un momento de calidad y aprendizaje... No hay por que llorar...

Snape:-...Oo...

Valen:-A menos que... ¡OH, POR MI¡¡POBRE HOMBRE!...

Geo, ruborizándose:-¡No es para tanto!...

Valen:-Si, es para tanto¡¡seguramente que enseñarte a hacer una poción debe haber sido peor que enseñarte Matemáticas!...

Geo:-... Si, pociones... jeje...

Snape, se desabrocho los botones y empezó a atárselos:-Ahora nos vamos a cenar... pero creo que me voy a dar un baño antes...

Valen, le puso una mano en el hombro:-Si, sabes lo que dicen...

Snape:-... ¿Qué?...

Valen:-¿Qué no sabias?...

Snape:-Eh...

Valen:-No importa... ¡Cena!...

Snape:-Tanto golpe creo que te hizo mal...

Geo apuntaba con la cámara a Severus y a Valentina:- Noo...

Eran las 11 de la noche, cuando salieron de la habitación de Snape que nuevamente tenía el pelo reluciente (Snape:-¡Ya basta! LO entendí, los estúpidos _muggles_ hacen mejores shampoos), y así se sentaron a cenar.

Valen:-¡PASEN LA CARNE!...

Flitwick:-Dígame¿cree que salí bien en la toma de las mazmorras?...

Valen:- sheguro que shi, cleame que haiamosh un dohumental shobre ushted peo Shnape tene mash¡glup!-se atoró- fanáticas...-tomando un gran sorbo de jugo de calabaza... por lo cual se atoro de nuevo (Valen:-¡Argh¡No me gusta el jugo de calabaza!).(Traducción:-Seguro, que si, creame que haríamos un documental sobre usted pero Snape tiene mas-atorada- fanáticas)

Sibyll:-Me han contado de que en un aparato _muggle _hablan sobre videncias y adivinación, la cual es mi materia... ¿es verdad?

Valen, masticando un gomoso trozo de carne:-Shi... (Traducción, solo por formalidad:-Si).

Mientras Valentina se veía atacada por preguntas que no la dejaban comer en paz (Valen:-sha losh vohy a adende', malhitosh enhendosh shel demoio, mien eleision de vesh en uando y she van a entedad de mutash choshash...) (Traducción:-Si alguien la entendió, comuníquese con: 555-365-ABSURDO)

Mientras tanto, Georgina comía un bocado y miraba a Snape, otro bocado y lo volvía a mirar, otro bocado y lo miraba de nuevo... y así, Severus, a como a la mirada numero 2158, le devolvió una mirada desconforme (Valen:- ¡Ahushilio!) y suspirando le dijo:-Yo ya estoy satisfecho, CREO QUE NO VOY A COMER MAS... (Valen:-Doe shentio del aio) (Traducción, esta si la entendemos:-Doble sentido del año)

Geo:-Como sea, yo también estoy satisfecha...-Se levanto enojada y herida por el comentario, pero sin dejar de pensar que cuando se veía mas lindo era cuando se enojaba con todos, en este caso en particular con ella (Valen:- ¡glup!... ¡Esta vez no fui yo la que lo enoja!) (Snape:-Vos ya estableciste tu propio record...) (Valen:-Le hencantha... ¡glup¡Más carne y papas!), en fin, Georgina y Snape se miraron hubo un momento de tensión, el personal docente (menos Snape, claro esta), el director y Valentina pasaban la mirada de Severus a Georgina, como si vieran un partido de tenis (Señor Wesley:-¿Tenis¡¡Fantástico¡¿Qué es eso¿Puedo jugarlo?) (Valen:-¿Qué hace usted acá?), entonces Valentina soltó la pata de pollo que se estaba comiendo y dijo:-¡Vamos, gente, como lo ensayamos!...

Todos los profesores se hundieron en sus bancos Valentina saco un micrófono, Hagrid con ropa parecida a la de Manson en un concierto, saco una batería, McGonagall vestida estilo los sesenta saco una guitarra eléctrica, Dumbledore con ropa idéntica a la de "Disco Stu", tomo un bajo, mientras Flitwick vestido de Punk saco otro micrófono, los demás solo hacían piruetas y bailaban entre ellos.

Valen:-¡Vamos, desde arriba!...

Snape:-... OO'''

Geo:-00!...

Valen, comenzó a cantar la canción de Simple Plan "I'd do anything":-

This could be the one last chance (Esta podría ser la única y ultima oportunidad)  
To make you understand (Para hacerte entender)

And I just can't let you leave me once again, yeah! (Y yo no puedo permitirte dejarme de nuevo)

**Coro:**

I'd do anything (haría cualquier cosa)  
Just to hold you in my arms (Solo por tenerte entre mis brazos)  
To try to make you laugh (tratar de hacerte reír)  
Somehow I can't put you in the past (De alguna forma no puedo ponerte en el pasado)  
I'd do anything (haría lo que sea)  
Just to fall asleep with you (Solo por caer dormida contigo)  
Will you remember me? (¿Me recordaras?)  
'Cuz I know (Por que se que)  
I won't forget you (Yo no quiero olvidarte)

Flitwick:-I close my eyes (Cerré mis ojos)  
And all I see is you (Y todo lo que veo eres tu)  
Valen:-I close my eyes (Cerré mis ojos)  
I try to sleep (Trate de dormir)  
I can't forget you (No puedo olvidarte)  
Flitwick:-Nanana- Nanana  
Valen:-And I'd do anything for you (Y haría lo que fuera por ti)  
Flitwick:-Nanana- NanaNAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Valen:-I'D DO ANYTHING

**Coro:**

Just to hold you in my arms (Solo por tenerte entre mis brazos)  
To try to make you laugh (tratar de hacerte reir)  
But some how I can't put you in the past (De alguna forma no puedo ponerte en el pasado)  
I'd do anything (haria lo que sea)  
Just to fall asleep with you, to fall asleep with yooou, with yooou, yeah!(Solo por caer dormida contigo, caer dormida contigo, contigo, yeah!)

I'd do anything (haria cualquier cosa)  
To fall asleep with you (Para caer dormida contigo)

I'd do anything (haria cualquier cosa)

Theres nothin' i wont do (No hay nada que no haría)

I'd do anything (haria cualquier cosa)  
To fall asleep with yooou (Por caer dormida contigo)

I'd do anything (haría cualquier cosa)  
'Cuz I know (Por que se que)  
I won't forget you (Yo no quiero olvidarte)

Cuando la música se detuvo, se apagaron los reflectores que alumbraban al corista, la cantante y los demás... La cantante se detuvo en una pose medio rara, señalando a la pareja, los cuales se miraron y al mismo tiempo dijeron:-No va a funcionar...-Y se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Valen, grito furiosa:-¿Es decir que cante por nada?...

Mientras Valentina seguía quejándose y todos se ponían sus túnicas normales, Geo, estaba prestándole toda la atención a su cámara cuando abrió la casettera y no encontró ningún casette:-OO... Valen... Valentina... La película... me olvide de ponerle la película...

Valen:-Bueno, habrá que hacer toooodo de nuevo...

Snape:-...

Valen:-Igual, hemos aprendido a convivir y nos llevaremos mejor si estamos otro día en el...-Severus se levanto amenazadoramente, levanto su varita y se acerco a las muchachas, mientras Georgina se encogía de temor detrás de su cámara, Valentina lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

Snape:- Chicas, antes que otro día con ustedes prefiero el infierno...-Se abrió un agujero en el medio del gran salón.

Valen:-¡Buenas, Hermanito!

Snape:-... ¡HABLABA EN SENTIDO FIGURADO!...

Satán:- Perdón...

Valen:-¡Chau, Germi!...

Satán:-Mama dice que vayas a cenar mañana, que va a hacer fideos caseros...Chau, valen...

Valen:-Bueno... Chauses, Ger...

Snape:-Bien, eso fue extraño...

Valen:-No, fue mi hermano...

Snape:-...

Geo:- Lo que sea¿Qué nos decía?...

Severus seguía sorprendido por la aparición de Satán y todos esos personajes absurdos en el medio del Gran Salón.

Valen:-Por cierto, creo que rompí una lámpara en forma de serpiente que tenia en su mesita de luz, es que- Snape, recordó lo que estaba haciendo y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo.

Snape:- Esto les va a doler más a ustedes que a mí... _Desmaius_

Valentina y Georgina cayeron dormidas en medio del Gran Salón.

Mas tarde, Georgina, dormía apaciblemente sobre un banco se despertó a la una de la mañana en un vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts. Valentina estaba despatarrada en el piso, con una nota en la frente que le tapaba los ojos mientras Georgina tenia otra arrugada en la mano, apresuradamente la abrió y leyó:

_Georgina:_

_Como ya deben haber notado están en el expreso de Hogwarts, _(Geo, miro la cabina diciendo:-Ohhh...)_ si, yo las hice desmayarse, decile a Valentina que me va a pagar todo lo que rompió con intereses, la carta documento esta adjunta a la nota _(Geo:-¬¬''')_. No vuelvan a Hogwarts hasta que yo este enterrado a metro y medio de la superficie._

_Por cierto, ya que no obtuvieron nada de "un día en mi vida", pueden ir a hacer un documental sobre Sirius Black, que vive en el numero 12 de Grimmund Place, Londres. No vuelvan nunca más. _

_ Snape._

_P.D__: Mi más sentido pésame si Valentina murió, en el vagón se golpeo "accidentalmente" la cabeza..._

_P.D__: Dumbledore dice que si te gusto la canción, y dice que Valentina se mantenga en contacto... tuve que ponerlo por que sino me va a despedir... No le digas lo ultimo, por que sino va a volver..._

Entonces Georgina escucho un:-¡Ahh¡¡Estoy ciega!...

Geo:-No, Valen, tenes una nota que te tapa los ojos... mmm, dice que es para Sirius Black...

Valen:-¿Qué¿Vamos a ir a lo de Sirius?...

Geo:-Pues, si, no conseguimos nada de estas entrevistas...

Valen:- En realidad, si lo conseguimos...-Saco un video de su bolsillo.

Geo:- ¡Valentina!... Un minuto ¿Cómo es que lo sacaste sin que yo viera?...

Valen:- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirte que yo soy Dios y tengo mis propias formas misteriosas?... Lo saque mientras cantábamos y vos no mirabas...

Geo:-¡Ah!... ¿Pero como hicieron todo el acto ese?

Valen:-Ensayamos mientras yo estaba en enfermería delirando...

Geo:-OO'''''' (no hay suficientes signos)...No importa¡Dame eso!-y le arrebato el video-... Bueno, ya tenemos la dirección de Sirius así que mañana supongo que mañana estaremos allá...

Valen, con una aureola falsa alrededor de la cabeza:-Si, tendremos que ir para ver como esta y asegurarnos de que no este solo...-Georgina y Valentina se sentaron y mirando desde la perspectiva fuera de la ventana del vagón se escucho unas maliciosas risas, un ¡crac! y un "¡Auch¡Me pisaste el pie!..." "Perdón". (Conciencia de Valen conciente pisándole inconscientemente el pie a Georgina:-Esto no es el fin, pero si que es un buen intento...)

**Créditos del episodio: **

Guión... Imaginación Enferma. inc  
Música que no sale de ninguna parte... Dios   
Reflectores... Lights & Soup

Repuestos de reflectores de... Mi vecina.  
Reportera Valentina de... "El Athenea" Institución Mental  
Camarógrafa Georgina de... Mujeres Enamoradas de Hombres Inexistentes.

**Personajes:**

Severus Snape donado a la fuerza por... Dumbledore  
Satán... El hermano de Valentina  
Madame Pomfrey... Ned Flanders  
Dumbledore... Santa Claus  
McGonagall donada por... Escuela militar  
Sibyll... Monje loco Rasputín

Flitwick de... Los enanos de Blink-182

Hagrid... ¿Morpheus?

Madame Hooch... No se, la encontramos en la calle a ultimo minuto

Profesora Sprout... Maria Conchita Alonso (Si alguien sabe quien es comuníquese con las autoras)

Señor Wesley... Arrebatado de su hogar por su amor a los _muggles_

Marca Registrada... _Desmaius_

**Cosas:**

Efectos Especiales... y ANSI.SYS  
Efectos Especiales (2)... Industrial Light & Magic Co.

Remix de imágenes... Disney films y co.

El escenario del infierno... El infierno de Dante

Escenas de pelea cortesía de... The Matrix  
Cefalea donada por... Muchas Horas Frente a la computadora

Sopa... Mi abuelita

Facturas Surtidas de... "Los Olmos" y "El Oasis"  
Helicópteros donados por... United States Air Force (no se usaron, pero se veían lindos en el techo de Hogwarts)

Stars & Stripes... ¿Que mierda es eso?

Ropa de "Disco Stu"... Corte y confección  
Dinosaurios... Arrebatados por Spielberg

Disfraces donados por... La ferretería de la esquina y el staff de Harry Potter, La película

Extraterrestres gratis... Area 51(Tampoco los necesitamos pero nos los mandaron de regalo con los helicópteros)

Instrumentos robados de... Mi vecinito.

Palas donadas por... La ferretería de la esquina.  
Varitas... La colección de palitos de mi hermanita.  
Counter, Gunman Chornicles & Age of Empires... Para la inspiración  
Banda Sonora... "Time" Blink-182  
... "Id do anything" Simple plan  
... Samples de "Pican los Mosquitos"  
... Canciones infantiles, en ingles y castellano.  
... "El Meneito"

... "Matrix theme" Powerman 5000  
All Sex... Cosas para la escena de Geo y Snape.

**_Severus Snape, fue elegido por_**

**_Métodos científicos _**

**_Específicos para _**

**_Los cuales se requirieron:_**

**_Un sombrero y _**

**_Papelitos. El que _**

**_Tenia su_**

**_Nombre lo saco la_**

**_Mano científica._**

_Gracias por disfrutar _

_Nuestras taradeces_

_Espero que miren nuestros_

_Próximos éxitos_

_Tales como:_

"Un día en la vida de Sirius Black"

"Un día en la vida de Dumbledore"

"Mami, tengo ardor al orinar"

"Almorzando con la Señora Wesley"

y

"Un escreguto en la ciudad"

Ningún animal fue lastimado en estos episodios, mas que el escreguto y Valentina. Si tienen quejas con respecto a la ultima afirmación, envíenlas a: Nonosimportauncarajohotmail, o sino a mi dirección personal la cual, no les diré, y por lo tanto sus cartas se quedaran en el correo Argentino, que ni se molestara en entregarlas y caerán al fondo de una caja y meterán a esa caja en otra caja, y la tiraran al mar...


	2. Cap 2: Sirius Black

**Nota de La-Autora:**

Antes que nada quería decirles que esta historia está casi completa. Tenía la intención de subir el último capitulo en Febrero (2005), para conmemorar el aniversario del primer año de este fanfic. Lamentablemente, por problemas estúpidos a la vez que complicados, nos sacaron esa posibilidad, borraron nuestro fic y nos suspendieron durante meses. Valentina afila su hacha Comprenderán entonces que después de toda la ira y la angustia acumuladas (más los preparativos para entrar a la universidad, Valen y Geo se miran y se largan a llorar no llevarse materias en el último año, Georgina se larga a llorar el viaje de egresados Valentina y Georgina en terapia y la persecución del Naguelito Georgina y Valentina en un tronco xD) se estiró, se estiró y poco a poco el proyecto fue cayendo en el olvido (Bueno, se hace lo que se puede).

Pero ¡hey! Se lo debemos a los 69 reviews del principio, Valentina se larga a llorar se lo debemos a estos últimos 5 que nos llegaron! valentina mira con cara de miserable Geo la golpea ¬¬ Pero sobre todas las cosas nos lo debemos a nosotras, para no caer en el juego de esas personas que se creen con el suficiente poder de desplazarnos cuando y cómo les de la gana. (O sea! Esto no es por ustedes! Es por el maldito que nos saco! 69 RR! 69! ( Geo: jejeje, les regalo todos los chistes denigrantes por ese numero '' (remus: Chicas, cuando empezamos? (Producción: Espera, esto viene para largo, tratamos de probar un punto) oh! Perdon! (Produccion: ahora no sirve! ESTAS DESPEDIDO!) Remus: p-pero...) Geo:Ya!) BASTA! ((Remus: ... (Producción: ...))) Bueno.. ya)

Así que esto va especialmente dedicado a vos Damelo. En nuestra bronca interior nos diste la suficiente energía para darles a las personas que nos siguieron la oportunidad de ver terminado este fic.

A todos, muchas gracias por esperar.

**Polillofóbica & Cia. (Compañía NO la CIA!)**

**Winky** **y Dobby:-**¡Al fic!

Banda sonora de Batman

**Valen:-** Hey! Hey! Hey! Acaso no saben lo que estamos pagando de derechos de autor al dia de la fecha! Debajo de la puerta de Producción sale el final de una lista y se escucha un largo aullido de dolor

Batman entra en escena **Batman:-** Oh... Otra vez ellas...

**Robin:-** ... Santas falsas alarmas, batman...

**Geo:**- ¿Y estos de donde salieron?

**Valen:-** ¿Qué¿Vos no los habías invitado?

**Geo:-** Como sea ¬¬Uu ...

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸

**Documental:** "Un día en la Vida de Sirius Black"

**Sujeto:** Que pregunta idiota, Sirius Black (Sirius:- ¿Me llamo idiota? ºº) (Valen:-No lo conozco ¿y vos? 66') (Geo:-Valeeen... ¬¬''') (Valen:-No, a vos te gustaba... 99''')

**Edad:** ¿treintaypirulos?...

**Color de pelo:** Negro

**Ojos:** dos… ¡ahh! El color¿no? Según J.K Rowling, Negros... o eran azules, eh, Dios tiene dilemas y responderá en otro momento...

**Lugar:** Su casa… La ancestral mansión de los Black… (Geo:- uhh…) (Valen:-ahh…) (Y otras onomatopeyas similares)

Al mediodía, Sirius Black, despertó y giro a su derecha, cuando noto que a los pies de su cama se hallaban dos muchachas con una gran sonrisa, el abrió los ojos como pelotas de tenis (Señor Wesley:-¡Eso de nuevo¡En serio¿Puedo jugar?)(Valen:-Ya no interrumpa o llamo a la Señora Wesley...)(Señor Wesley:-No hacen falta amenazas...¬¬''') y se tiro contra la pared gritando. Hasta que una de las chicas se paro, mientras la otra seguía apuntándolo con un extraño objeto muggle.

Valentina:-Lo sabia, te gane…

Georgina:- ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que iba a saltar tan alto?...

Valen:- yo lo sabia por que soy Dios y yo lo se todo… buuuuu…

Sirius:-Eh… ¿Quienes son ustedes?… y por favor decile que no dispare…

Geo y Valen se miraron serias y se tiraron al suelo llorando de la risa, vale decir que ambas terminaron sirviendo de trapo de pisos y no hubo pelusa que no fuese atraída por la electricidad estática del pelo de Valentina (Geo:- jamás lo perdí de foco…) (Valen:- ¡Puaj¡Pelusas!), cuando se repusieron y la reportera logro despegarse una media de la cabeza, le explicaron que era lo que hacían allí, principalmente que es lo que era una cámara de video.

Sirius, se sentó en la cama y dijo:- Así que… ustedes me van a filmar todo el día… con laaa… cosa esa…

Geo:- ¡Cámara!

Sirius:- Si, eso… peroo, tengo otra pregunta... ¿como consiguieron mi dirección?

Valen:-...Había una vez un monito…

Sirius:-...ignorare eso…

Valen:-Le conviene, es una historia muy confusa…

Geo (sin dejar de filmar):- Antes de antes de ayer, nos pidieron que filmáramos todo un día en la vida de Severus Snape-El rostro de Sirius se contorsiono en un tic, las reporteras lo ignoraron- Y el nos dijo su dirección, y nos pidió que le enviáramos la carta, Valentina, vos la tenias, dásela…

Valen empezó a explorar dentro de su campera, y saco: un yoyo, dos pegalácticos, bombones, un pase de colectivo, un cepillo de dientes, un hamster en una pelotita, pañuelos de colores, un tapper con una sustancia pegajosa adentro, un corpiño rojo con ositos, varios CD's... 20 minutos después... un buzón, un gato, una veleta en forma de gallo y croquetas de perro...

Valen:-¡Acá esta!...-Le dijo a un Sirius con una boa de plástico en el hombro, pañuelos descartables entre las piernas y el corpiño colgado de la oreja. Este extendió la mano y tomo la carta de la sonriente Valentina.

La carta decía:

_Black:_

_Si, yo les di tu dirección, disfruta de tu lenta y dolorosa muerte._

_Severus Snape._

_Profesor de Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería que, por cierto, esta a cargo de decidir la ultima nota de tu sobrino._

_PD: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..._

Entonces se paro haciendo que así se le cayera la boa de plástico del hombro, profirió gritos y palabras impronunciables, la mayoría fueron censuradas. También se dedico a contarle elocuentes bromas a la reportera y a la camarógrafa, sobre la madre del que había enviado la carta, para cuando ya se había desahogado, Valentina ya había metido todas sus porquerí... es decir, cosas en la campera, la cual volvió a su volumen normal. Entonces Sirius que seguía respirando como si recién hubiese terminado de... correr una maratón (Valen:- ¿Qué¿Pensaban que podría haber hecho otra cosa?).

Se volvió hacia su armario, aun murmurando entre dientes, lo abrió de par en par, saco una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y unos mocasines. Se saco la remera mostrando así un torso delgado y bien trabajado, mientras Georgina ponía la cámara en un pie y se tapaba la cara gritando:-"¡EXHIBICIONISTA!" (Autora:-Y bien que hizo sus cosas con Snape...) (Geo:-¡Basta! Calláte) (Autora:- Vos no me haces callar, por que yo soy la que firma tus cheques) (Geo:-Vos no me pagas...) (Aurora:-... ¡Que te calles!) (Geo:-¬¬''') y Valentina, buscaba el hamster en la pelotita que había perdido, reviso todo con mucha discreción (Sirius:- ¡Discreción¡Me reviso los pantalones!) (Valen:- Al menos no los tenía puestos... 99), como sea, mientras Valentina y Sirius se peleaban por los pantalones del primero, Georgina le gritaba a la pared señalándola con el dedo.

Geo (Nota: se debió destapar la cara primero):-¡Valentina¡Dale sus pantalones!

Cuando de pronto entro alguien.

Remus:-Sirius¿Sabias que Harry...?...

Todos se quedaron quietos mirando la puerta, no podría haber existido una situación mas incomoda que esa, Georgina hablando con una pared, Sirius, en calzoncillos y Valentina peleando por unos pantalones y un hamster en una pelotita que salio por entre las piernas de Remus. ¿Qué tal si a la autora se le hubiese cantado que de pronto entrasen unos dementores y el ministro de la magia para buscar a Sirius¿Qué tal si Valentina en vez de estar tirando de unos pantalones estuviese tirando de una jarra de café muy, muy caliente y lo hubiese tirado sobre Georgina, Como dice una ley de física: "toda acción tiene una reacción en consecuencia", por lo tanto ¿Qué tan malas hubiesen sido las contusiones de Valentina?... Pero gracias a DIOS, no pasara eso, por ahora... (Valen:- ¿Qué yo que?... Ah, no, no me metas en tus decisiones)

Remus:-Ehhh... Veo que están ocupados, creo que vuelvo... mas tarde... si, mas tarde...

Sirius:-Eh, seria lo mejor y... ¡DAME MIS PANTALONES!-Valentina soltó los pantalones y salio corriendo entre las piernas de Remus, mientras Sirius caía sobre su mesita de luz, se electrocutaba con el enchufe de la lámpara, el cajón de la mesita antes de que esta cayera, hizo palanca y tiro una de sus gobstones a la repisa, estilo domino, empujo a varios libros, el ultimo (Valen:- Es decir, el mas grande y pesado) comenzó a caer al mismo tiempo que Sirius se resbalaba con el resto de las gobstones, y al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo, el libro (por leyes de gravedad) le aplastaba la cara.

Minutos después Sirius despertaba sobre su cama, en una habitación, que no podía haber sido la suya ya que, mitad de la frazada estaba quemada, sus gobstones estaban tirados por todas partes, de la pared saltaban chispas, sus libros estaban todos desorganizados y sin ninguna razón aparente le dolía mucho el rostro.

Madame Pomfrey:- ¡Con ustedes no voy a tener vacaciones!...

Sirius:-¿Esto es el cielo?... ¡Que decepción!...

Valen:- Menos mal que la contratamos...

Madame Pomfrey:- ¡Listo! Estará un poco aturdido, les recomendaría...-

Sirius:- Un minuto... ¡Me acorde de todo!

Geo:-?...

Valen:-Eso fue rápido...ºº

Sirius:- A los siete años mi papa no me quiso comprar un helado (Autora:-voy a llorar necesito pañuelos descartables...) (Valen:-buaaa, si solamente me acordase en que bolsillo los puse, prrt...) (Geo:-Te... sonaste... en... mi... ¡CAMISA!), a los once entre en Hogwarts, a los 14 perdí mi... (Carraspeo) (Valen:-... TT''') (autora:-No se vos, pero se me fue la lastima) (Geo:-Puaj...)en fin, pero se donde estoy-parándose y recorriendo su habitación- esta es mi habitación, estas son mis cosas... ¡ESTA ES LA FRAZADA QUE LLEVA SIGLOS EN MI FAMILIA¿QUEMADA?... ¿C-COMO PASO?...

Valen:-Oo

Remus:- Ehh... fue un accidente, no voy a mencionar a LA culpable... ejem-ejem (Valen:-¡DELATOR! OO)... En fin, hay que ver si se puede arreglar...

Sirius, lloroso:- Era la única cosa que me gustaba de esta casa...

Valen:- jeje, lo bueno como viene se va, jeje... ¿podemos cambiar de tema?... ¬¬

Madame Pomfrey:- Creo que ya descubrí como es que usted se las pasaba accidentándose...

A la una, Sirius ya estaba vestido y vendado, bajaba por las escaleras con Remus, la (sex-simbol) reportera y la camarógrafa siguiéndolo, cuando por el pasamanos paso rodando a toda velocidad una pelotita anaranjada con un hamster corriendo en su interior.

Valen:- ¡NOOO, BARNY¡NO DEBÍ DARTE CAFÉ!...-Y diciendo esto salio corriendo tras la pelotita.

Sirius:- ¿Barny?... ¿Café?...

Geo:- Barny, el hamster, es la mascota de Valentina... y le dio café, por que se las pasa durmiendo...

Sirius:-Ahh... ¿Valentina?...

Geo, casi se cae por las escaleras, pero se reincorporo y dijo:- La chica que salio corriendo hace un rato...

Sirius:- ¡Ah¡Esa!...

Remus:-Creo que la electrocución le afecto...¬¬'''

Sirius:-¿Electro-que?... Imposible, si me hubiese electrocutado, me acordaría...

Geo, sin dejar de filmar:-Eh... Si, precisamente...99U

Al bajar el último peldaño vieron a Valentina, mirando al techo... Sirius se paro a su lado, también mirando al techo y le apoyo una mano en el hombro diciendo:-Fue un valiente hamster...

Geo:-¿Cómo llego ahí? OO

Valen, llorosa:-... no se...

Resulta que el hamster estaba ten decidido a escapar de su "dueña" (El hamster niega estas acusaciones), que la velocidad que llevaba en el barandal de la escalera fue tan grande que al llegar al arqueado final de este, voló y fue a parar al candelabro del techo.

Valen:-¡MI HAMSTEEEEER!-se comenzó a escuchar la canción que dice "no tengo amigos, nadie quiere estar conmigo", pero entonces algo había opacado los gritos de Valentina y a la canción que salía de la nada, de un cuadro se veía una mujer vieja (Señora Black:-¡EY! CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES MALDITA RETRASADA, _MUGGLE_, inmundicia...QUE AUN ESTOY EN MIS AÑOS DORADOS) (Valen:- Eh... si la hace sentir mejor, estoy muuuy ofendida y enojada... 66) (Señora Black:- ¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?) (Valen:- mmm... dígame ¿prefiere que le mienta o le diga la verdad?) (Señora Black:- ¿LA VERDAD? LAS INMUNDICIAS NUNCA DICEN LA VERDAD, SOLO SE REVUELCAN ENTRE SUS MENTIRAS Y-) (Valen:- Sea breve, que se nos va el tiempo...) (Señora Black:-... repentinamente me quiero mudar de casa...) (Sirius:- ¿COMO HICISTE ESO?...), En fin, la cosa es que esta mujer relativamente mayor, relativamente se despertó y (relativamente) se puso a gritar como si hubiera visto una araña (Señora Black:- ¿ARAÑA¿Dónde?), Sirius y Remus salieron corriendo para cerrar las cortinas, cuando la mujer comenzó a gritar:- HAN TRAÍDO _MUGGLES_, HAN MALDECIDO LA CASA DE MIS ANCESTROS, HAN DESHECHO-

Valen, haciéndose la sorda:-¿Cómo dijo?...

La señora Black, ignoro el comentario y grito:- ASÍ QUE USTEDES SON LA MALDICIÓN QUE SE CIERNE SOBRE MI CA-

Valen:-¡Que no la escucho, dígalo mas alto!

La señora nuevamente con gesto algo impresionado, suspiro y dijo:- Que ustedes están trayendo todo tipo de porque-

Geo, filmando la escena, señalo a Valentina y dijo:-¿-rías? Y eso que no ha visto su campera...

Valen, intentando escuchar:- ¿Qué?

Señora Black:- Intento decirles que-

Valen:-¿QUE? VAMOS DÍGANME QUE PASA...

Señora Black:- Eh... por favor, mi papel en esta casa es-

Geo:- Ahuyentar a los _muggles_ que se acercan y eso, ya sabemos... Valen, no escuchas nada por que tenes los audífonos de _Sprayette_ en el nivel mas bajo...

Comenzó a sonar una musiquita de comercial de televisión mientras, Valen decía:- Si, es impresionante lo que se puede hacer con este maravilloso producto... Tres niveles de potencia: Alto, Mas O Menos alto y Sordo...

Geo:- Este es otro producto original de _Sprayette_...

Valen:- y muy limitado ¿Verdad, Georgina?-Esta asintió con la cabeza-, así que **llame ya** al numero que tiene en pantalla...

Apareció de la nada un numero flotando en el aire a la altura del pecho de las tres figuras, las locutoras sonreían a la cámara sosteniendo el "maravilloso" producto, mientras la Señora Black miraba con perplejidad los números recién aparecidos de la nada...

Geo:-¡Listo! Eso va a funcionar...

Valen:-¡Perfecto!... Por cierto, Dígame ¿Qué se siente vivir en un cuadro?-Para entonces la Señora Black había desaparecido tras las cortinas con un bufido, sin intención de volver a salir.

A las dos y media estaban en la cocina, de una vez por todas, ya que a Valentina se le dio por hacer una visita a diferentes cuartos que se encontraba y a preguntar cada cosa que había en los estantes, hasta hizo que Sirius fuese mordido por una alfombra, pero esa es otra historia... Bien, en fin, entraron en una cocina con un desayunador de azulejos negros, tenia una mesa de roble, alumbrada por unas velas negras en un candelabro también negro y ¿por que arruinar la combinación de la peor decoración del mundo? (Decorador de los Black:- Eso dolió...¬¬U) (Autora:-¿Por qué se mete cualquiera en mis fics?) (Valen:-Perdón, es que deje la puerta del estudio abierta anoche...) (Snape:-¿Ve? Es una irresponsable) (Geo:-Hola, cielo ¬o-) (Snape:-O/O... ¡Oh! Miren la hora...) (Señor Wesley:-¡Eso es un reloj?) (Señora Wesley:- ¡Arthur, no tenes tiempo de tirar la basura pero si de perseguir gente con cosas _muggles_!)... (Autora:-Creo que me voy a jubilar...) En fin, las paredes eran también negras y así mismo las puertas, al entrar, Georgina filmo todo con una lente de alta definición, que solo pudo definir al hamster en su pelotita huyendo entre las alacenas, a Valentina y Sirius discutiendo sobre que hacer en el desayuno, mientras Remus y Geo se reprimían de decir que deberían almorzar, por la hora que era.

Sirius:- ... ¡Te dije que no! No se como hacer un desyuno continental, es mas habría que salir a comprar para tener un desayuno decente...

Valen, abriendo la heladera:- Tenes razón, mira la heladera esta casi vacía...

Remus, enojado:-¡Pero si fui a comprar ayer!

Sirius, puso un tono deprimido:-Si, lo se pero sabes lo que me pasa cuando recuerdo los días en Azkaban...

Remus:- Uy... Perdón, no sabia-

Sirius:-Es que hay veces que todavía veo dementores en mis pesadillas y sabes que la comida me calma los ánimos-

Remus, sintiendose culpable:- Muy bien, no importa, voy a comprar después de cambiarme y desatar a Harry...

Sirius:-Bien... ¿C-cómo dijiste?... Ha-Ha-Harry...

Valen:-¡Ah¡Cierto! Es que cuando entramos por su venta-ejem, ejem... Puerta, se puso a gritar como un loco, tuvimos que esquivar unos cuantos maleficios nos gritaba cosas como "¿CAPAS NEGRAS? MORTIFAGOS, SIRIUS, MORTIFAGOS"... Creo que esas túnicas negras no le parecieron una broma graciosa...

Geo:- Pero no tenias por que noquearlo...

Sirius:-º.º...

Valen:-Los gritones me alteran...

Remus:-En fin, voy a desatarlo ahora...

Sirius:-OO...

Remus:-Sirius¿estas bien?... siiirius...

Sirius:- ¡SALGAN DE MI CAMINO, SOBRINO EN PELIGRO!- Y así salio corriendo por la puerta negra, que a penas se notaba sobre la pared negra, en la negra noche del negro marzo con la negra cámara de Georgina que solo se captaban una negra figura, del irónicamente apellidado "Black", saliendo por la, antes mencionada, negra puerta...

Geo:- ¡Valentina!... Tenemos que...

Valen:-Espera... que de algo me olvido...--

Geo se quedo atónita por la respuesta recibida y respondió:-... ¡BUSCA UNA PUERTA¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR AL ENTREVISTADO!...

Valen:- Un minuto... ¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIRLO? ES DECIR... ¡TENEMOS QUE SEGUIRLO!...

Y así nuestras patéticas reporteras comenzaron a palpar las paredes a ciegas.

Geo:-¿por donde se había ido¿Cómo se ubican en esta cocina?...

Remus:-Tenes que ir por-

Valen, que estaba con un estetoscopio en la pared:-Shh¡me parece que escuche algo!...

Remus:- pero esa-

Valen:- ¡Una puerta!...

Geo:-¡Perfecto! Ahora dejáme-Pero Valentina ya había desaparecido detrás de la negra puerta en la negra pared, etc., etc. Y unos segundos después volvió a salir, cerrándola tras de si.

Geo:-¿pero que haces?...

Valen:- era la despensa...

Geo:-¿Dónde estará la puerta¿Dónde?

Valen:-Georgina, deja de apretarme el brazo, que se esta poniendo azul...

Geo:-¿Cómo distinguiste el color?

Valen:-Por que yo lo se todo

Geo:-...si... cierto ¬¬'

Remus, señalo su varita diciendo:-Yo puedo-

Valen:-Shh... Que no nos dejás pensar...

Remus se canso de ser ignorado y levantando su varita murmuro:-_Lumos!_ -Después de esto se vislumbro una puerta negra en la negra habitación de la negra casa, las entrevistadoras se abalanzaron sobre ella y salieron a toda prisa.

Una vez corridas las 20 escaleras de subida, a las tres y veinticinco de la tarde, las reporteras llegaron, agitadas a la habitación del héroe de la historia original, del que todos sus libros llevan su nombre, del niño que sobrevivió, una y otra y otra vez de los ataques del que-tu-sabes-que-yo-se-que-sabes-que-tu-tía... en fin, **ese**. Si, señoras y señores, el mismísimo Harry Potter, el joven de 15 años mas deseado de Hogwarts, (Geo:-Bue, no es para tanto) (Valen:-Dejáme exagerar en paz), que al ver nuevamente a las chicas entrando, soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de las sabanas. Sirius les lanzo una mirada asesina (no literalmente) por que el es INOCENTE, como sea, Sirius estaba enojado.

Harry:-Ellas, Sirius, ellas son las que me revolvieron el placar, me ataron a una silla y después me golpearon con un radio grabador (Señor Wesle-, Valen:-NI LO INTENTE)...

Sirius:- Esta todo bien, Harry, tu padrino ya esta acá...-mientras tanto le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry:-snif-snif-derrote a un basilisco y a Voldemort, una y otra y otra vez... (Valen:-¿Ven que no soy la única que piensa eso?)y-y ¡UN RADIO GRABADOR ME GANÓ!... (Voldy:- ¿Cómo lo hicieron?) (Geo:-Yo no hice nada, fue Valentina la que lo... bueno... "derroto") (Voldy:-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Y ¿Por qué aparece así mi nombre?...) (Valen:- Lo ate y le pegue con un radio grabador en la cabeza... por que... ¡queda lindo!) (Voldy:-¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?) (Lucius:- Perdón, señor¿quiere que me tire por el pozo de agua de nuevo, señor?) (Voldy:-Vos si sabes como hacerme sentir mejor...)

Sirius, se levanto y poso su mirada en una silla de la que había desatado a su inconsciente sobrino, y repentinamente vislumbro la mitad de un radio grabador miro el guión, a Valentina y al radio grabador, al guión, a Valentina y al radio grabador, al guión y furibundo se dirigió a esta:-Discúlpense, AHORA...-Esta palabra tenía casi tanto poder sobre Valentina como cuando Geo la decía, pero en ese instante, de la nada, salio una chica.

Asistente de Producción:-Perdón, creo que usted no puede leer esto...

Sirius:-Primero déjeme leer en voz alta una cosita...

Asistente de Producción:- Pero no, no se puede¡no!- La guionista y Sirius se batieron en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hay que tener en cuenta algo que Sirius tenia que una guionista cinturón negro en Kung-fu, no... una varita, unos ayudantes recientemente contratados de la Mafia Italiana lo convencieron de devolverlo y esto fue, textualmente diciendo:-"Elegí, el guión o tu sobrino..."-es decir, que la vida de Harry ha sido amenazada 2 veces en lo que va del documental. Y la autora se excusa diciendo: "¡es irresistible!"

Una hora después Remus, que apareció de la nada, ya había calmado a Harry, Sirius buscaba una razón por la cual no debería cometer asesinato, Georgina se fijaba si podía arreglarle el radio grabador y Valentina...

Remus:-¿Y Valentina?...

A Geo, se le cayo el radio de las manos y se termino de romper (lo poco que quedaba de este):- ¡QUE¿Cómo!... ¿no esta!... ¿ANDA SUELTA? O.O'''

Remus y Sirius, se miraron preocupados y preguntaron al unísono:-¿Pasa algo malo?...

Geo:-La última vez que la deje sola incendio un sillón, se comió las frutas de cera de un arreglo y secuestro una árbol de navidad...

Sirius y Remus, se cruzaron miradas sombrías, Georgina tomo la cámara y Harry que no quería que lo dejasen solo, se levanto y salio corriendo detrás de la preocupada Georgina, el desesperado Sirius y el imperturbable Remus.

Bajaron todas las escaleras (Las veinte), buscaron en todas las habitaciones (las 144) y entonces al llegar al altillo que daba al salón se escucharon los gritos de la Señora Black, Remus se sorprendió, Georgina no dejaba de apuntar al aliviadísimo Sirius, mientras Harry miraba atentamente las escaleras (Valen:-No se animaba a bajar...) (Harry:-Te odio...).

Sirius:-Debe estar torturando a mi madre, solamente eso... ¡fiu! Por un momento creí que podría hacerle daño a algo que realmente apreciaba...-Se disponía a irse, cuando Geo lo tomo del hombro y lo impulso por la escalera.

Geo:-Bueno, Lastima que no quiera ir por que estoy segura que sea lo que sea que este pasando ahí abajo (y a "sea lo que sea" Georgina se refería a: Una transacción de bienes raíces Alguien bailando zamba Una fiesta mas invitados malabaristas un trampolín varios de los anteriores al mismo tiempo como: Alguien bailando zamba con varios invitados mientras hacen malabares sobre un trampolín en una fiesta y completan una transacción de bienes raíces...) va a aumentar nuestros ratings, así que, por favor, baje...

Sirius:-Un minuto... ¿Si o si me tenes que seguir con esa cosa?

Geo:-Si... Y SE LLAMA ¡CÁMARA!

Sirius:- Como sea, es importante que me sigas...

Geo:-Si...

Sirius:-Es decir, pero sigo teniendo libre albedrío...

Geo:-Si...

Sirius:-Entonces... ¿El hecho que vos sepas que pasa ahí abajo depende de mi?

Geo:-Si

Sirius:-Me voy de acá...

Y se dispuso a irse, subiendo las escaleras, cuando Georgina lo tomo del hombro y lo empujo escaleras abajo, en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe en el descanso de la escalera, todos los que estaban reunidos en el piso superior, bajaron a toda velocidad y vieron a Sirius tirado sobre una chica de pelo color bordo y muy enrulado, salio de debajo de Sirius, subio corriendo, se tropezó con la camarógrafa, salio volando por los aires y fue a parar sobre los brazos de Remus, lo cual hizo que el color de su pelo cambiase a rojo fuego:-Ehh... Perdón, discúlpenme, que torpe soy...-Ayudo a la camarógrafa a levantarse, luego de parase y pasar al lado de Sirius a toda velocidad haciendo que varios jarros de una repisa cayeran:-Perdón, Sirius, ya lo arreglo: _Reparo! Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!-_ Y así señalo con su varita a todo lo que había roto desde que había entrado.

Tonks:- ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, me llamo Tonks, por cierto, Sirius¿sabias que una chica esta jugando al póquer con tu madre en el salón?... La chica le va haciendo escalera real tres veces, tu mama esta perdiendo casi toda la herencia de tu padre y...-Sirius, que estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta del pasillo, la abrió con violencia y furioso.

Sirius:-¡Claro¡Yo soy el traidor de la sangre, pero pierde todo el dinero, que juro llevarse a la tumba y no dármelo, apostando! TENGO QUE IMPEDIR ESO...-y diciendo esto salio corriendo por las escaleras, Harry salio detrás de Geo, Tonks y Lupin.

Valen:-Dame tres...

En el medio del salón, había una mesita desplegable, con unas velas encima, en el medio habían varias monedas de oro y una media, varios magos y brujas se habían detenido a la entrada de la sede para ver el juego, Valentina miraba de reojo a Kreacher darle las cartas, el cual llevaba una gorra verde de coupier...

Señora Black:-Kreacher, dame una y sube la apuesta tres galleons...

Kreacher:-Si, señora mía -agachándose todo lo que le daban las petisas piernas, por lo cual recibió una patada en el trasero...

Valen, haciéndose la distraída:- No me mires así, yo no lo hice... -

Kreacher:-Usted fue las ultimas dos veces, asquerosa muggle...

Valen:-Debería dejar de tentarme entonces 99,... es como si tuviese un blanco en el trasero...

Kreacher:-Deje de hacerlo, criatura retrasada

Valen:-Perdón, es irresistible... Yo subo su apuesta 6 galleons... y-revolviendo su bolsillo-... un chicle...

Señora Black:- Mostrá...

Valen:-haha... Color...

Señora Black:-¡Maldita sea¡No de nuevo!...

Kreacher:-no le conviene seguir tratando con bestias inmundas como ella-

Señora Black:-Kreacher, ve a traerme un te... y a pulir mi colección de gusarapos con sombreritos bolivianos... (Geo:-Si, justo, la reina del autocontrol de los gritos, tiene una colección de gusarapos bolivianos...) (Autora:-Es posible, es una actividad relajante...) (Señora Black:-¿QUE QUERES DECIR CON QUE NO CONTROLO MIS GRITOS?) (Geo:-Perdon, me quede sorda durante un minuto¿que dijo?) (Valen:-¿QUE?)

Kreacher:-si, señora-inclinándose profundamente, por lo cual recibió otra patada y miro a Valentina, con profundo odio la cual dijo:-"¿Qué?". En ese momento entro Sirius, furioso, tomo a Valentina del brazo y se la llevo a la negra cocina de la negra casa, etc., etc.

Sirius:-¿Qué pasa con vos?...

Valen:-Me duele el brazo...

Sirius, le soltó el brazo:-Como sea, ahora va a haber una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, vendrán magos y brujas importantes...

Valen:-¿Va a venir Dumbledore?

Sirius:-Si... ¡Por que?

Valen:-Por nada... 99

Sirius, se arrodillo y se abrazo a su cintura:-POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, NO HAGAN NADA, SE LOS SUPLICO...

Valen:-Bueeeeno... 66

Sirius, se levanto en el mismo momento que entraban Georgina, Lupin y Tonks, esta última, con un chichón en la cabeza...

Tonks:-No es nada, me tropecé con una mesa...

Valen:-¿Cómo...?-

Sirius y Lupin, dijeron al unísono:-No preguntes... ¬¬''' U

Valentina, se encogió de hombros, mientras Georgina preparaba su cámara para lo que sea que fuese a pasar... (Y a sea lo que fuese se refería a: Alguien con gorros graciosos alguien quemándose Muchos invitados un juego de rugby pelea de gallos ¿una mosca en la sopa?...)

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde cuando condujeron, a la (espléndida, diosa) reportera y a la camarógrafa por un pasillo que los llevaba a una habitación con sillones alrededor de una mesa, en ellos estaban sentados un tal Abbot, varios magos desconocidos, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, la señora Wesley, el señor Wesley (que saludaba con la mano a los recién llegados), Dumbledore y... ha-ha-ha, Severus...

Valen:-¡SEVERUS¿TE ACORDAS DE MI, antes de antes de ayer fuimos a Hog-

Snape, se levanto aterrado y cubriéndose con la silla grito:-¡NOOOOO! >o ''''

Dumbledore:-¡Valentina¡Georgina¿Cómo les ha ido, chicas? o

Valen:-Genial... .

Geo:-Bárbaro... '''

Señor Wesley:-Valentina, mas tarde nos va a enseñar a mi y a mi esposa como se juega al póquer, parecía realmente genial... ¡LOS MUGGLES SI QUE SABEN DIVERTIRSE!... Por cierto, les presento a mis hijos, Bill, el mayor-Un muchacho con un aro en la oreja, botas y un carácter bastante raro, se levanto y le beso la mano a Geo y a Valen.

Bill:-El placer es todo suyo...

Valen:-Geo¿el es g...?-pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Geo le había tapado la boca que al acercarse tanto y tan rápido golpeo a Bill en la cara con la cámara.

Señor Wesley:-¡Uy! Bueno, los accidentes pasan... En fin, este es Charlie-Y un muchacho musculoso, con varias cicatrices en sus brazos se acerco a Valentina y Georgina.

Charlie:-¡Hola! Un gusto conocerlas, al fin...

Valentina, le estrecho la mano:-Hola, esta es Georgina-Y Georgina que estaba completamente roja se le acerco y le estrecho la mano, al darse vuelta lo golpeo con la cámara, en el costado de una enorme y roja quemadura.

Señor Wesley:- Eh... Bueno, otro pequeño accidente, es solo una quemadura, hijo... Como sea, y por ultimo los gemelos...

Fred, empujo a su padre y se puso frente a Valentina, e inclinándose exageradamente dijo:-¡UN GUSTO!...

George, lo empujo:-¡es realmente maravilloso!...-mientras Fred saludaba a Georgina.

Señora Wesley:-Ya basta, déjenlas en paz...

Señor Wesley:- Dejálos jug-Pero al ver la mirada asesina que su esposa le echaba, cambio "repentinamente" de idea (Señor Wesley:-¡Ey! No le tengo miedo a mi esposa... shh...) (Señora Wesley:-¡Escuché eso, Arthur!) (Valen:-Ehh... 99''')-Hagan lo que dice su madre YA...

Diciendo esto, todos tomaron asiento y se calmaron, Dumbledore, agito su varita y hizo aparecer dos sillas a sus lados, por lo cual (nuevamente) recibió aplausos y gritos, como:-"¡otra, otra!". Dumbledore, emocionado no paro ahí sino que siguió y siguió, luego de una hora de hacer aparecer: Huevos, un lavaplatos, un canario, una maceta, unos aros (que Valentina se puso y no quiso dejar) (Valen:-¡Son lindos!...) (Autora:-¡Lo voy a sacar de tu salario!) (Valen:-... Vos no me pagas...) (Autora, piensa:-Creo que voy a empezar a pagarles para hacerlas sufrir) (Valen:-¿En serio! o) (Autora:-¿Cómo supiste que pensaba?) (Valen:-Yo soy Dios y lo se todo...) (Autora:-Ohhh... OoO''') (ßEs la única que se lo cree, Valentina¡largá el Guión!) En fin, e hizo aparecer para su... Ejem... ¿Seguro que quiere que lo ponga, señor? (Dumbledore:-Eso es para reafirmarme como el mago más poderoso... Adelante, hija, adelante... -)... (Suspiro) Bien, saco un ramo de flores de sus pantalones, pañuelos del oído de Severus (contra su voluntad) y un conejo... de... (Dumbledore:-Vamos, sin timidez... .) Su sombrero... Como sea, (suspiro) después de eso, despertaron a todos los que estaban dormidos, Valentina y Georgina tomaron sus asientos.

Dumbledore:-¡Ja! Me he divertido más que cuando estaba intentando ser pararrayos en la torre de astronomía, me encontré un caramelo en el suelo y al comerlo me salieron tentáculos en mis partes privadas, pero esa es otra historia-todos miraban sorprendidos al senil hombre-... ejem-ejem, supondré que todos saben por que estamos aquí...

La mayor parte negaron la cabeza, otros suspiraron y los restantes revisaron sus agendas.

Abbot, miraba su agenda mientras decía:-¿Por que hoy estaba escrito en mi agenda?...

Dumbledore, ofendido:-NO¿siempre tienes que seguir lo que dice tu bendita agenda?-Se acerco a zancadas hacia el mago, mientras este se encogía de vergüenza en su asiento, le arrebato la agenda y garabateo algo al final- Ajaaa... in-blah... ¡Ahí tenés! A ver si a eso le hacés caso...

La camarógrafa se acerco corriendo al sorprendido Abbot, y al ver la nota casi se cae de la risa, la nota decía:"_Irse al demonio"..._ De la nada se abrió un agujero en forma de jacuzzi y de el se veía a un muchacho de 15 años, con una bebida tropical y unos anteojos rojizos, que se medio ocultaban tras una mata de pelo castaño claro, si, era EL, el rey de las tinieblas, el morador de los muertos, el único que tenia televisión por cable en todo el infierno, el creador de las firmas de abogados y la palabra "respetable"... Ese era Satán.

Satán:-¡Hola, Valen! Empezaba a pensar que no me iban a invitar a este documental...

Valen:-¡Hola¿Qué contás? o

Satán:-Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello ¿Piña colada?-ofreciendo una copa.

Valen:-No, gracias...

Satán:-Genial, mas para mi¡ah! Por cierto, viste a...-reviso una lista que traía en la mano-... ¿Abbot, alguien dijo que tenía que venir conmigo...

Valen:-No, se equivocaron, es que a Dumbledore le agarró un ataque de furia...

Satán:- ¿Por qué¿Volvió la ardilla?

Dumbledore:-No, esa maldita se fue para siempre hahaha...

Satán:-Mentira, la mando a Cancún en una caja...

Dumbledore:-... Bueno ¬¬'''

Satán:-¡Hola, Severus! º-

Snape:-Hola... TT

Satán:-Bueno, me voy...

Valen:-¡Chauses, Germi!

Abbot, se había escondido atrás de una silla, Sirius no podía creer que EL había aparecido en su casa. Valentina y Georgina se sentaron en sus banquetas (de nuevo).

Dumbledore carraspeó y todos se volvieron intentando olvidar lo recién sucedido, el jacuzzi había desaparecido por artes malignas, ya que Satán no es mago, sino que es malvado, por lo tanto no podría decirse que fue por arte de magia sino que fue por otras artes que a EL le gusta llamarlas "artes malignas"... la cosa era que Sirius estaba impresionado y desconcertado, **(Esta parte es especialmente para las Fanáticas del "Sexy Sirius")**, Su rostro se contorsionaba, sin dejar de parecer elegante, sus ojos "negros/celestes" miraban atentamente a la pared, su camisa blanca desabrochada en los primeros botones dejaba ver un pecho liso, pálido e impresionantemente fuerte, su frente no era ni muy amplia ni muy estrecha, su mentón ni demasiado cuadrado ni demasiado redondo, sencillamente tenia semblante perfecto, las cejas de color negro azabache se mantenían firmes, su cabello caía como seda sobre sus hombros mientras su codo se reposaba en la mesa, se veía angelicalmente**-(Fin de la parte para fanáticas)** IDIOTA, en fin, todos se ordenaron (Sirius:-¿Qué¿No tengo regalías por la descripción?) (Autora:-No) y Dumbledore nuevamente se puso a divagar sobre los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez la mayor parte de ellos se mantuvieron despiertos.

Dumbledore:-...Y así fue como termino la segunda guerra mundial y todos consiguieron chocolate caliente y pantuflas... ¡Vaya! Me fui por las ramas... Ehh, en fin, estamos aquí para discutir sobre la vuelta de Voldemort y toda esa chorrada...-Todos los Wesley y algunos de los desconocidos dieron un respingo al oír este nombre, los de las esquinas de la mesa se dieron la cabeza contra los candelabros bajos y se desmayaron sobre la mesa.

Mientras despertaban a un mago de tez negra y a una bruja con una peluca de pelo gris, la señora Wesley se quejaba.

Señora Wesley:-¡señor! Se entiende que usted se atreva a nombrarlo por su nombre pero...

Dumbledore:-¡Vamos! Ya me harte de eso de: el-que-tu-sabes-que-el-sabe-que-nosotros-sabemos-que-saben, etc. De todas formas, nunca entendí a quien se referían, me perdía al tercer "sabes", pienso que los que lo llaman así, saben demasiado-miro sigilosamente a ambos lados con los ojos entrecerrados-... y a parte, como una vieja amiga decía:"VALOR, COMANDANTE, V´OLAR"...

Señora Wesley:-...

Geo:-Me parece lógico que le tengan miedo, pero para entrar en confianza podrían llamarlo Voldy...

Señora Wesley:-?... OoO''''

Dumbledore:-Si, me parece una idea aceptable...-(Voldy:-¡Que no me llames así!) (Lucius:-¿quiere que las torture, señor?) (Voldie:-Noo...¬¬---) (Lucius:-Pero¡Señor! Todavía tengo las lastimaduras de la ultima vez que me tire por el...) (Voldy:-¿Acaso me estas desafiando?) (Lucius:-No, señor... ¡ahhhhh!) (Pozo:-¡Ploc!).

Geo:-¡Valentina, no necesita respiración artificial!

Valen:-Bueno-Soltando a Sirius.

Sirius:- O/O'''... Esta bien-acomodándose la camisa y el pelo que tenia todo revuelto-... entonces... ¡yo me quedo con tu chicle!... '''

Geo:- ... ¬¬'''... ¡Puaj!

Valen:-No¡espera¡Ese chicle se lo gane a tu madre en el póquer!...-Lo agarro por la solapa de la camisa y lo beso profundamente, se separaron unos segundos después, Valentina masticaba un chicle rosado, mientras Sirius se agarraba fuertemente a la mesa respirando entrecortadamente como si le hubieran "succionado" el aire... La autora no tiene comentarios, pero les va a mandar canastas con frutas a las fanáticas para que no la dejen sin reportera (Valen:-Ustedes en mi lugar hubiesen hecho lo mismo -... ¡Ah¡Se le termino el sabor!) (Autora:-pensándolo mejor, puedo conseguir otra, asesínenla si quieren ¬¬''').

Una hora después se había reestablecido el orden en la Orden, (Autora:-no hagan comentarios sobre los juegos de palabras... ¡Me chiflan! ). Todos estaban despiertos, cada uno en su lugar, nadie desmayado, nadie contando experiencias pasadas a nadie, nadie apareciendo de la nada con propuestas diabólicas, nadie besando a nadie¡NADIE HACIENDO COSAS RARAS CON NADIE EN EL ARMARIO DE LAS ESCOBAS! (Geo:-¡Ya basta!) (Snape:-No tiene ni un poco de misericordia ¿Verdad? T.T''') (Autora:-¡Andá a pedirle misericordia a Dios!) (Valen:-¿keh ioh keh?) (Traducción "¡volvimos!":-¿Qué yo que?) (Sirius:-¡Deja mi comida!) (Remus:-¡Noo¡Voy a tener que volver a comprar!) (Autora:-Déjenme redactar los HECHOS en paz) (Geo:-Bueno, pero no todos los HECHOS... T/T''') (Autora:-... Eso lo debatiré con mi conciencia...) (Conciencia de la Autora:- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!). Como sea, la reunión al fin comenzaba y era algo que ni la mismísima y desastrosa Valentina podría haber impedido.

Dumbledore, sacando su reloj de bolsillo:-En fin, ahora si... que me tengo que ir...

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, algunos insultaban por lo bajo, otros tiraban las sillas por el aire (Sirius:-¡Valentina, deja esa silla!), mientras los restantes alegaban que sus agendas decían que las reuniones terminaban a las 6:30.

Dumbledore:- ya, ya... Quedamos que la reunión terminaba a las seis y media ¿verdad?-La mayor parte de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza-, creo que hoy tuvimos unos cuantos contratiempos-todos miraron disgustados a Valentina y Georgina (Valen:-¿Por qué nos miran a nosotras?... 99)-, pero ya hablaremos la proxima reunión, que será a la misma hora, y en la que discutiremos "El tema muy importante", hasta luego... Chicas¿nos vemos pasado mañana? -...

Geo:- no se, hay que arreglar detalles...

Valen:- Por cierto¿Cuál es ese tema muy importante? L

Dumbledore:-Si, le mandare sus saludos a Hagrid...

Valen:-jaja, en serio¿que es? º

Dumbledore:-¡Hasta luego!-Diciendo esto desapreció, mientras el resto de los magos y brujas desconocidos marchaban por la puerta, Valen y Geo fueron saludadas por todos los Wesleys presentes, Remus ("ojala nos encontremos de nuevo ") y Tonks ("No, Valentina, no me gusta Remus ¬¬U"-Poniéndose roja cual tomate).

Después de que todos se fueron (es decir media hora de saludos e improvisaciones de musicales), Sirius cerró la puerta que iba al salón, echando a varios bailarines y se dirigió por el pasadizo a la cocina. Mientras Georgina y Valentina lo seguían con la cámara, abrió una alacena y saco, cereales "Zucaritas", por lo cual salio de la nada un nene jugando fútbol y un enorme tigre que lo perseguía diciendo "¡Zucaritas es mas que mas!", y así salieron corriendo la pelota de fútbol por un pasillo y se perdieron de vista.

Sirius, sorprendido (Casi tan sorprendido como cualquiera de nosotros si se nos apareciera un tigre caricaturesco en la cocina), miro a Georgina (que lo filmaba con una sonrisita) y a Valentina que llevaba una bolsa colgando del brazo.

Sirius, se froto los ojos:-¿vieron al...?-

Geo:-Si, otro pequeño comercial... pero siga haciendo lo que iba a hacer...

Sirius:-¿PODRÍAN DE DEJAR DE METER BICHOS RAROS A MI CASA?

Valen, tranquila:- ¡AH¿Le molesta?

Sirius, tranquilo:-Si. ¬¬'''

Valen, un poquito nerviosa:-Entonces no mira debajo de su cama...

Sirius, bastante intrigado:-¿Que pusiste debajo de mi cama? O.O

Valen, bastante nerviosa:-Nada, solamente... un-a cosa que me dio Hagrid 99...

Sirius, a punto de la matarla:-...

Valen, bastante asustada:-No es nada más que una enor-chiquita y hermosa-

Sirius, ya casi al borde de la desesperacion:-¿Cosa peluda?...¬¬'''''''

Valen, enojada:-¡No llame así a la pobre araña!

Sirius, a punto de saltarle encima:-O.O

Valen:-¿Sirius?... No es más que una arañi-

Sirius:-¡HAY UNA ARAÑA ABAJO DE MI CAMA?

Valen, muy pero muy nerviosa:-¡GEO! OoO'''

Geo levanto la mano sobre la cámara, como diciéndole que espere, ya que no consiguió otra toma mejor, quería conseguir la toma de estilo: _persecución de asesino/victima_. Incluso tenian la banda sonora de "_sicosis"_ para darle el toque.

Valen, cubriéndose con una silla:-¡GEOOOOO!

Geo, resignada:-¿Queee...?...

Valen, corriendo alrededor de la mesa por la que Sirius la perseguía:-¿NO SERIA HO?-Se choco una silla- ¡Auch¿HORA DE HACER EL-¡AHHHH!...-Sirius se había lanzado en carrera a sus tobillos, y había pensado en matarla hasta que Geo dijo la palabra "mágica".

Geo:-¿La entrevista?...

Sirius, escupió el cuchillo que llevaba entre dientes:-¿entrevista?...

Geo:-Si, en todos los documentales hacemos una... y ya seria hora de hacer la suya, si no mata a la reportera antes...

Sirius estaba ahorcando a Valentina sin casi notarlo... (Valen:-¡Claro¡siempre yo!)

Sirius:-¡Ah¡Perdón!...

Valen:-¡Aj¡Listo, definitivamente usted mato a Peter!...

Sirius:-¿QUEEE?-Y así se le volvió a tirar encima y a ahorcarla.

Valen:-Aj, eh meh hahojo... (Traducción "si se muere nos quedamos sin trabajo":-Que me ahogo)

Sirius:-Bueno, pero lo hago solamente por mi entrevista...

Valen:-Mald-Y no se escucho nada mas por que Geo le había tapado la boca.

Cuando Valentina se soltó de Georgina, miro a Sirius y este le devolvió una mirada de profunda rabia, pero en cierta forma le atraía mas de lo que le atraía antes, era tan lindo y sexy, aunque siempre pensó que era un poco loco y tal vez, se pasaba de viejo... pero esta información será usada en su contra mas tarde.

Valen:-Bueno, en fin, empecemos con la entrevista...-Y diciendo esto saco una camisa negra de la bolsa, en perfecto estado, para ser especifica: "Armani", esta, estaba totalmente escrita con corrector, llena de preguntas, enumeradas.

Sirius, se sentó en una silla tambaleándose:- OO'''' ¿E-es mi... c-cami-camisa?...

Valen:-No se¿Es suya?...

Sirius se levanto amenazadoramente lo cual hizo preguntarse a las reporteras ¿Por qué se habia sentado:- Quemaste mi habitación, amenazaste la vida de mi sobrino...

Valen:-Dos veces...

Sirius:- No me estas haciendo fácil el no matarte... y ahora¿ME ESCRIBISTE MI CAMISA FAVORITA?...

Valen:-Bueno... debería ponerle alguna marca que diga: "CAMISA FAVORITA DE SIRIUS BLACK"¡Oh¡Miren¡Si tiene!...

Sirius:-¡EXPLICÁME¿POR QUE ME ESCRIBISTE LA CAMISA CON CORRECTOR?

Valen:-Por que sino no se iban a notar las palabras y a parte lo único que tenia en el bolsillo era un corrector...

Sirius:-¿En todos tus bolsillos¡Era la mejor camisa que tenía y encima esto no lo saco ni con magia!...

Valen:-¿A no?...

Sirius, mirando lloroso a su camisa:-No...

Valen:-¡Oh!... como sea, empecemos...

Sirius miraba azorado a su (pobrecita) camisa, mientras Valentina buscaba la primera pregunta en algún lado de la parte de la axila.

Sirius susurro:-Ya me las vas a pagar...-Diciendo esto abrió la puerta de la negra heladera y se metió ahí hasta la cintura.

Valen:-¡Acá esta!... Bien, genial, Pregunta uno...

Sirius, oliendo un tapper:-Se, se...

Valen:-¿Cómo hace para convertirse en perro?...

A Sirius se le cayó lo que sea que fuese el contenido del tapper, el cual comenzó a reptar hasta la alacena y cerro la puerta con un bufido, Georgina sacudió la cabeza y miro de nuevo la alacena, mientras Sirius, estaba helado.

Sirius:- ¿C-c-como? Ejem¿supis-supiste?-intentando aparentar entre el tartamudeo un tono despreocupado.

Valen:-Por que yo soy Dios, lo se todo y a demás lo leí en el guión antes de ayer...-Y diciendo esto le paso un montón de papeles, de los cuales este leyó en voz alta.

Sirius:-"_en cierta forma la atraía mas de lo que la atraía antes, era tan lindo y sexy"-_Mientras leía esto se sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Georgina, la cual se sorprendió un poco.

Geo:-Pero si yo no fui...

Sirius:-¡Ah! Me parecía raro-se dio vuelta y miro Valentina que se encogía sobre la camisa intentando descifrar SU PROPIA LETRA. (Valen:-Dios se vengara de los ateos y los que hablen mal de ella... Si, soy ella ¡ACOSTÚMBRENSE!)

Sirius, se paro en seco y con rabia leyó:- "_aunque siempre pensó que era un poco loco y tal vez, se pasaba de viejo..."_ ¿QUEEEE¡ARGH!-Se lanzó con las manos extendidas dispuesto a ahorcar a Valentina.

Valen:-¡Aj! Poh favo, basta...

Sirius, soltándola:-Tenes razón¿Por qué lo hago yo cuando tengo una varita?...

Media hora después Valentina se despertó acostada en una mesa, rodeada de un satisfecho Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, Remus que (nuevamente) había salido de la nada y Georgina, que se veía completamente indignada.

Geo:-¡De nuevo¡Siempre que esta por empezar la entrevista vos estas delirando en otra habitación!...

Valen:-¡Mas vodka por que Remus se siente solo!-Remus se rió por lo bajo, algo avergonzado.

Geo:-... Ehh, perdone, disculpela es que-

Valen:-¡NO, QUE SEA PURA¡NO HA TENIDO UNA MUJER EN AÑOS!

Remus:- O/O'''... (Autora:-Estoy increíblemente tentada de hacer entrar a Tonks) (Valentina delirante:-_un hombre fue a pescar a la marimarimaaar!..._)

Madame Pomfrey:-Lo siento, es que Valentina tiene que recuperarse de una rara combinación de hechizos... y seria más fácil ayudarla si-pero Valentina se había parado con naturalidad, se saco un poco de polvo de la camisa y saludo a Madame Pomfrey agitando la mano y diciendo.

Valen:-¡Hola! Soy Valentina, me gusta el pudín de chocolate, y ahora si me disculpan tengo que...-y cayó abatida en la alfombra del suelo.

Madame Pomfrey:-¡Sirius Black¡Dígame de una vez¿Que hechizos le lanzo¡Si no podría quedarse así por tiempo indefinido!...

Sirius, estaba conteniendo la risa desde lo que se había dicho sobre Remus, pero en ese momento se trago la risa y dijo:-Esta bien, no se pre-ejem-preocupe, en unas -ejem, ejem-horas se le ira el efecto...

Geo:-¡Ahora yo tengo que responsabilizarme de el cuestionario!...

Madame Pomfrey:-Bien, entonces yo me la quedo para ver si progresa y si me enseña el "_Break dance"_ del que tanto hablaba...-Y así Sirius y Georgina dejaron la habitación.

Eran las ocho de la noche, Georgina y Sirius bajaban despreocupadamente por las escaleras. Era un momento de extrema y aburridísima paz, pero como todos los que leyeron el fic anterior saben que "TIENE QUE HABER UN MUSICAL" ¿y que mejor momento que este para pasarlo, Sirius escuchaba a alguien tarareando una canción que lo hacia mover ligeramente la cabeza y ya que con la única que se encontraba era con Georgina, se paro en el descanso de la escalera y le pregunto.

Sirius:-¡Ey¿Qué canción es esa?

Geo:-...Valentina me las vas a pagar... ¿Qué?... no, yo no estoy cantando...

(Valen inconsciente:-Mira adelante...), y así, Georgina se distrajo y cayo por las 198 escaleras restantes, que volvió a subir a toda maquina. (Geo:-¡Uf¿Como... como supiste?) (Valen inconsciente aunque subconscientemente delirante:-Yo lo se todo, pequeño saltamontes...) (Geo:-¡que no me llames así!) (Valen:-No hablaba con vos, hablaba con el saltamontes...) (Saltamontes:-cri, cri...) (Sirius:-¿podemos concentrarnos en esta canción?)... Entonces fue cuando vieron subir a Kreacher con un gusarapo con un sombrerito bastante especial, se podría decir que era boliviano (Geo:-¿Cómo lo sabes?...) ¿acaso no leíste el resto de la historia? En fin, mientras subía las escaleras tarareaba una canción.

Kreacher:-_... too sexy for my love, to sexy for my love..._

Geo:-¡EY¡Yo se esa cancion!...

Entonces, Georgina bajo corriendo las 512 escaleras faltantes y entro en el salón de reuniones, donde puso la cámara en un pie y SOLO DIOS SABE COMO empezó a sonar la canción, "_Im too sexy" _y como todo documental lleno de efectos especiales baratos de los 80' salía humo por debajo de la mesa a la que Georgina se subía y empezó a cantar:

Geo:-I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love (Traducción"por si las moscas": soy demasiado sexy para mi amor X2) Love's going to leave me (el amor me dejara) I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt (Soy demasiado sexy para mi remera X2) So sexy it hurts (tan sexy que duele) And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan (soy demasido sexy para Milan X2) New York and Japan (idem) And I'm too sexy for your party (y soy demasiado sexy para su fiesta) Too sexy for your party (demasiado sexy para tu fiesta) No way, I'm disco dancing (de ninguna forma, soy disco dancing) De la nada apareció un poste, de bailes eróticos y esta se puso a bailar contra el poste (Comentario: Dirty!) I'm a model you know what I mean (Soy modelo, sabes a lo que me refiero) And I do my little turn on the catwalk (y hago mi pequeña vuelta en catwalk)-mientras cantaba se revolcaba por la mesa como canelón sobre queso rallado... (Valen aun inconsciente:- yo estoy inconsciente y NO PUEDO COMER...) (Geo:-No empieces...) Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah (yeah, en catwalk, en catwalk, yeah) I do my little turn on the catwalk (mi pequeña vuelta en catwalk) I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car (soy demasiado sexy para mi auto X2) Too sexy by far (demasiado sexy por mucho) And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat (y soy demasiado sexy para mi sombrero X2) what do you think about that? (¿que piensas de eso?) I'm a model you know what I mean (Soy modelo, sabes a lo que me refiero) And I do my little turn on the catwalk (y hago mi pequeña vuelta en catwalk) Yeah, on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah (yeah, en catwalk, en catwalk, yeah) I shake my little touche on the catwalk (meneo mi pequeño toque en catwalk) Sirius, empezo a cantar susurrando y subiendose a la mesa, bailando sensualmente: I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my... (Demasiado sexy para mi... X3) 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean (por que soy modelo sabes a lo que me refiero) And I do my little turn on the catwalk (y hago mi pequeña vuelta en catwalk) Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah (yeah, en catwalk, en catwalk, yeah) I shake my little touche on the catwalk (meneo mi pequeño toque en catwalk)-Asi es como se puso en cuatro patas y camino así por la mesa como en una pasarela de strippers. I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat (soy demasiado sexy para mi gato X2) Poor pussy, poor pussy cat (pobre lindo, lindo gatito) I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love (Soy demasiado sexy para mi amor X2) Love's going to leave me (Mi amor me dejara) Y así Kreacher se subió a la mesa y canto:-And I'm too sexy for this song... (y soy demasiado sexy para esta canción...). Unos fuegos artificiales salieron desde atrás de la mesa en la que estaban parados, iluminando a los tres cantantes parados en posiciones de lo más estrafalarias sobre la mesa, entonces se vio la sombra de la pelotita con el hamster asustado por que su pelotita de plástico se quemaba y entro Valentina con el matafuego. Valen:- ¡ALERTA¡MASCOTA ARDIENDO!... Harry:-No sabia que cantabas, Sirius-De la nada había salido en muchacho, Sirius se bajo rapidamente de la mesa y con aires de "adulto-responsable-y-que-se-siente-sumamente-ridículo". Sirius:-Cof-cof, si, Valen, que bueno que lograste apagar a tu mascota... ejem, no importa¿Dónde estabas? Harry:-escondido... Valen:-Si, esta escondido desde mas o menos el principio de la reunió-Harry le tapo la boca apresuradamente y agrego. Harry:-JAJA¡que bromista! Ehhh... Vamos, Sirius, de todas formas, no dijeron nada... Sirius:-... Harry:-No estas enojado conmigo¿verdad? Sirius:-... Harry:-Es decir, no paso nada, solamente se algo sobre un tema "muy importante" que ni se revelo... Valen:-Maldito, Dumbledore... Sirius:-... Sigamos con las preguntas... Harry:- no te enojes Sirius... Valen:-Te conviene callarte... Sirius:- ¡AHORA SI SABES CUANDO DEBERÍAS CALLARTE, NO SOS NADIE PARA DARLE CONSEJOS DE COMPORTAMIENTO A MI SOBRINO! _Petrificus_ _totalus!..._ Valen:-¡Argh!...- Y con un delicado "K-TUN", Valentina callo inerte al suelo, y así fue como Sirius se desquito con Valentina como media hora, antes de que Remus llegase y lo detuviera (Sirius:-¡Que conste que fui obediente!) (Remus:-Mentira, te tuve que petrificar y arrastrarte afuera de la habitación...¬¬''') (Sirius:-Detalles, detalles...), luego, de que liberaran a Valentina, esta se le tiro encima y casi lo mata a golpes, a la cual detuvo Georgina (Valen:-No me mires así¡El empezó!) (Geo:-Bueno, que tiene razón, la tiene...) (Remus:-Mejor no opino...) (Harry:-¡estuvo divertido!) y tuvieron que retener la pelea, hasta que entro Tonks y dijo, textualmente: "los que se pelean se aman", haciendo así que los peleadores se separen con asco. Después de varias tazas de café, un par de metros de vendas y muchos calmantes, al fin, Valentina y Sirius habían hecho las paces, AL FIN, iban a empezar con la bendita entrevista que toditas las fanáticas esperan (si es que tienen paciencia), Valentina se saco la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza y repaso la camisa. Valen:-Bien, dígame... Sirius:-¿Si? Valen:- ¿Cómo hace para convertirse en perro?... Sirius:-Fácil, solamente me concentro y pienso en mi esencia canina... Valen:-Uuuu... Cambio de pregunta... ¿duele? Sirius:-eh... no... Valen:-Bien... ¿Alguien quiere café? Geo:-Valeeen, no mas distracciones... Valen:-Es que... Sirius:- ¿Ahora que?... TT''' Valen:-¡NO TENGO MAS PREGUNTAS! Geo:-¡Valentina! Sirius:-Un minuto¿escribiste UNA SOLA PREGUNTA¿Qué más escribiste en mi camisa? Valen:-Bueeno... Escribí otra pregunta... Sirius:-¿Si? Valen:-Dígame¿A usted le gusta?-Pero se detuvo al ver a Georgina haciendo señas desde atrás de Sirius-Eh... ¿Le gusta...? (Valen:- Arreglarlo, ehhh ¿Macarrones¿peces¿volar¿los peces voladores?...) (Geo:- ¡Oh, Por Dios!) (Valen:- ¡Deja de llamarme, me tengo que concentrar!) Sirius:-¿Qué? Valen:-¡A eso voy!... Eh... ¿Cómo le gustan las chicas?... Sirius:- T/T... ¿Es realmente importante que responda esa...?- (Valen:-No creo que le vaya a gustar mi otra pregunta...) Valen:-Si Sirius:-Me gustan, rebeldes y divertidas, no se... no juzgo a las personas por como se ven... (Remus:-Cofcofmentirosofcof...) (Valen:-Apuesto a que nos esta juzgando a todos por como nos vemos ahora mismo...) (Sirius:-Mentira...) (Conciencia de Sirius conciente:-Flaca, no muy alta ni muy baja, pelo brillante, ojos cafés... bajita y no se le ve el rostro por la cámara, pelo largo castaño y lasio... Alto, flaco y enamorado de-) (Remus:-¡Sirius!) Valen:-Bien... Sirius:-... ¡Aunque una rubia de ojos azules tampoco me vendría mal!... Valen, anotaba en la camisa frente al pobre invitado que hacia gestos de dolor:-¡eso va a causar discusión en tus clubes de fans!... Decime¿Qué pasaría si Harry no derrotase a Voldemort? Sirius, se hincho de orgullo, lo cual lo haría ver muy gordo en la siguiente toma:- En pocas palabras, nos gana, unos pocos serán sus esclavos y el resto morirán ¿tengo fanáticas?... un minuto¿TENGO MAS DE UN CLUB DE FANÁTICAS?... Valen:-... mo-ri-ran¡listo!... Ehh... Si, tiene varios clubes en Internet... Sirius:-¿Inter.-que? Es _mugg_-Y antes de que pudiese terminar la palabra, Valentina salto de su asiento tapándole la boca y Georgina cerro todas las puertas de la habitación-... pero¿que hacen?... Valen:-¡Sh!... No, nada¡fiu! Bien, sigamos...-De pronto, se escucho un estampido detrás de la puerta principal y a alguien diciendo: "_¡Lo escuche! No se hagan, lo dijeron, algo de intemet..."_. En efecto era el propio señor Wesley tocando la puerta y de la nada salieron otras voces, Geo miro a Valen extrañada, esta se encogió de hombros y siguió escuchando lo que pasaba. Señor Wesley:-¡Vaya¿qu-que hacen acá?... ¡glup! **Señor Fudge**-El oír esto hizo que Sirius saliera corriendo y empezara a tironear de una puerta, hasta que alguien la empujo con violencia. Pero como todos saben, la autora nunca permitirá que lo atrapen. Señor Wesley:-¡No¿Cómo descubrieron...? Fudge:-¡Apartate Wesley¡Sirius Black¡Sabemos que esta ahí¡salga con las manos en alto y la varita en el bolsillo trasero!... ¡Ah, cierto¡Mejor no, no se la ponga en el bolsillo!... El hamster de Valentina asustado, se escondió con su pelotita detrás de los pies de Sirius, de la cual de pronto salio un haz de luz y se empezó a transformar en un bulto grande, pelado, bajito y gordo (Peter:-¡Clemencia con la descripción¡Por favor!)... ¿NO ADIVINAN QUIEN ES, si, resulta que el hamster de Valentina, no era hamster, mas bien era rata. Peter Pettergrew, estaba temblando de terror y dolor por que no podía terminar de transformarse sin salir de la pelotita derretida. Valen:-¡A ver! Espera... ¿mejor? Peter, logro terminar su transformación jadeando y diciendo:-Si¡uf! gracias... En seguida se puso en guardia y ya que no estaba armado tomo a Sirius por la camisa y la mayonesa que habían dejado después de hacerse un sándwich. Sirius, estaba inmovilizado, se había dejado la varita sobre la mesa (Geo:-Lo raro es que Peter le atino a la mayonesa y no a la varita ¿no?) y si se movía le cubrirían la ropa favorita de mayonesa, como todos saben la mayonesa contiene aceites y las manchas de aceite son difíciles de sacar (Valen:-no se rían, intenten sacar una mancha de mayonesa... es difícil). La camarógrafa no dejaba de filmar nada. Geo:-¡Valentina¡Años con vos y ni te enteraste!... Valen, no reaccionaba (Conciencia de Valentina conciente pero inconsciente:-falalalala ¡HEY! falalalala ¡HEY!...), tenia la mirada perdida en Peter y en Sirius, en ese momento se despertó de su trance y al mismo tiempo que Peter se percataba, corrió hacia la varita y justo antes de que Peter la tuviese en sus regordetas manos, ella le puso un sartenazo en la cabeza y la agarro, (Geo:-¿De donde sacaste la sarten?) (Valen:-Mediante mis propias vías misteriosas...) lo raro es que Peter en ningún momento soltaba a Sirius, y eso que el era varias veces mas alto, es decir¿que clase de-?(Sirius:-¡EJEM-EJEM!), perdón, vamos a los hechos. Peter:-¡d-dame la v-varita!... Valen:-No, baje lentamente la mayonesa y suelte al rehén... Geo:-¿De donde sacaste eso? Valen:-Es que veo mucha televisión... Peter:-Lo suelto si vos me das la varita... Valen:-Te doy la varita si soltás la mayonesa... Peter:-... Vos primero... Valen:-No, vos... Peter:-Vos... Valen:-¡Vos! Peter:-VOS Valen:-¡VOS por mil millones puntito multicolor!... Peter:-... ¿Qué?-y miro a Sirius, este se encogió de hombros-en fin, dame la varita... Valen:-NO, es una lastima eras una buena mascota... siempre tenias todo limpio Peter:-Si, es que soy bastante pulcro¿me grabarías nuestro programa de televisión, me parece que me lo voy a perder... Valen:-Seguro, me encanto el capitulo en que- Sirius:-ejem... ¿no estábamos en algo acá? ¬¬''' Geo, sin soltar la cámara:-Cierto, que se me termina la cinta... Valen y Peter:-¡Ah¡Cierto!... Peter soltó lentamente la mayonesa, mientras Valentina se acercaba con la varita, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se la lanzo, pero no para que Peter la atrapase, sino, que el que la atrapo fue un joven de cabellos oscuros, que gracias a Dios, se esconde lo suficientemente bien como para que Peter no lo viera (Valen:-Mentira, se le veían los pies abajo de la cortina...) (Harry:-¡Calláte!). El malo de la película soltó un gritito al mismo tiempo que Sirius recibía su varita y lo apuntaba, simultáneamente entraban todas las fuerzas del ministerio y la orden del fénix, para ver LA ESCENA, que Georgina estaba esperando. Sirius:-Mas te vale empezar a crear una excusa para estar vivo, Peter...-poniendo gran énfasis en la palabra VIVO. (Tan-tantantan-tantantan-tantantaaaaaaan...) (Geo:-Necesito unos kleenex... ¡VALENTINA, SOLTA MI CAMISA!... no de nuevo, yuk... ''') Luego de media hora todos habían salido de la casa y estaban felicitando a Sirius, Peter lanzaba chillidos de angustia mientras lo apresaban, y todos los miembros del ministerio se presentaron ante Sirius a darle las felicitaciones por su liberación, cuando de pronto después de que todos terminaron de saludarlo en el patio del frente, se escucho. Valen:-¡Cuidado! Geo:-¡Salgan de cerca de la casa! Valen:-¡Cuerpo a tierra!-Diciendo esto ambas se tiraron al suelo cuando se escucho un gran estruendo de la parte del techo de la recientemente aparecida casa, todo el suelo se estremeció cuando la ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK, comenzó a caer lentamente piso por piso, Kreacher salto desde una ventana y reboto sobre la espalda de Valentina. Todos miraron colapsarse la Orden del Fénix, preguntándose¿Dónde nos iremos a reunir en el sexto libro?... silencio... silencio... silencio¡ah¡Alguien se levanto, entre la neblina y los escombros se escucho:-"No se preocupen estamos bien... ¡AHH!..."... Silencio... Dos horas después de la media noche, Georgina se despertó, abrazada a su cámara, en una especie de colectivo con tres notas agarradas en la mano, miro alrededor y grito:-¡Otra vez? Valen:-¡Ah¡Estoy despierta!...-y se durmió, entonces Georgina abrió una de las notas, esta decía: _Chicas:_ _Las espero en Hogwarts, mis saludos a Valen. Lo que les sucedió a ustedes me hace acordar a un chiste un troll, un mago y un abogado entran a un bar, para empezar ¿Qué hacían un troll y un mago, con un abogado, en un bar? Tal vez... El troll y el mago se querían... divorciar... o algo así... mejor lo guardo, para la entrevista._ _Cariños, __Dumbledore_ Puso los ojos en blanco, la arrugo y la tiro sobre el hombro. Abrió la segunda que tenia una caligrafía perfecta: _Georgina:_ _Perdonen, por que las hallamos dejado así a su suerte, están en el autobús noctámbulo, díganle al chofer donde quieren parar y el les hará caso, no dejo de preguntarme que es lo que hizo que la casa se cayera así. Como sea, Nos veremos._ _Atentamente, Remus John Lupin __P.D: No se burlen de mi segundo nombre._ Georgina se cayó del asiento, y mientras lloraba de la risa abrió la última carta: _Malditos engendros del demonio:_ _No vuelvan nunca, ahora que soy libre, no quiero tener que volver a Azkaban por que las asesine, Harry les manda saludos, bien, debo ir a corte a inculpar a la "mascota" de Valentina... Si las hace sentir mejor, necesitare asistencia sicológica por lo que me queda de vida..._ _Hasta nunca, __Sirius Black_ Valentina se despertó gritando:-¡Pollos, muchos pollos!... (Bostezo)-Georgina la golpeo con lo que tenia a mano (Para mala suerte de Valentina era un reflector) (Valen:-¿Quién-¡Auch!-lo-¡ay!-dejo-¡basta!-ahí?). Geo:-¡Te-dije-que no-tocaras-ese-candelabro!... Valen:-¡Auch!... ¿Eh?... Geo:-No importa, nos bajamos en Hogwarts¿verdad?... Valen:-Si... Nuevamente empezaron a reírse maliciosamente, asustando tanto a la gente que estaba adentro del colectivo que empezaron a bajarse, incluso el chico de las maletas se quería bajar y ¡EL CHOFER, TAMBIÉN!... Bien, mientras la cámara exterior se alejaba, aun se escuchaban las malvadas risas que serian la envidia de cualquier bruja mala de Disney. Luego de unos momentos se escucharon unos jadeos (Valen:-Intenta-vos-mantener ¡uf! una risa malvada-sin-respirar...) y risas de nuevo y un:-"_¡Valentina¡deja de reírte del segundo nombre de Lupin!"_ (Valen:-Esto TAMPOCO ES EL FIN...). 

**Créditos del episodio: **

Guión... Imaginación Enferma. inc  
Música que no sale de ninguna parte... Dios  
Cañitas voladoras y reflectores... Lights & Soup

Repuestos para los reflectores... Mi vecina.

Humo y el almuerzo... Mi vecina.  
Reportera Valentina de... "El Athenea" Institución Mental  
Camarógrafa Georgina de... Mujeres Enamoradas de Hombres Inexistentes.

**Personajes:**

Sirius Black que nunca estuvo enterado de nada... Johnny Deep  
Señora Black... curso "¿Cómo controlar el temperamento?"

Dumbledore... Gandalf  
Harry Potter... El niño que nació, vivió y murió...

Remus Lupin... El zoologico, que por suerte al traernos un lobo se convirtió en humano (¡Oh¡Casualidad!)

Tonks donada por... Catalogo para torpes

Madame Pomfrey... Ghandi  
Kreacher... los elfos de Papa Noel

Satán... El hermano de Valentina

Peter... Sauron (¿Qué se creen que hay debajo de tanta armadura?)

Voldemort... El cartero

Lucius... "_Galaxia"_ de Rubro-54

Señor Wesley... Arrebatado de su hogar por su amor a los _muggles_

Señora Wesley... Persiguió a su esposo hasta la orden con el rodillo.

Los hermanos Wesley (todos ellos)... Cuanto chico pelirrojo se nos cruzo por la calle

Abbot... Michael Jackson

Fudge... Otro de los enanos de Blink-182

**Extras**... Bill Gates

... Maria Conchita Alonso (Si alguien sabe quien es comuníquese con las autoras)

... E.T

**Marca Registrada**... _Sprayette_

**Cosas:**

Efectos Especiales... ... ANSI.SYS  
Efectos Especiales (2)... ...Industrial Light & Magic Co.

Remix de imágenes... Disney films co.

Radio grabadores donados por... La ferretería de la esquina.  
La bañera de Satán... "Calderas endiabladas"

Escenas de acción... The matrix (Reloaded)  
Gotas para los ojos recetadas por... Dra. Carrizo

Sopa... Mi abuelita

Facturas Surtidas de... "Los Olmos" y "El Oasis"  
Todo tipo de objetos en la escena de Dumbledore... El basurero municipal (no parte, ENTERO)

Stars & Stripes... ¿Que mierda es eso?

La ropa de Sirius es de... Pierre Cardin  
Disfraces donados por... La ferretería de la esquina y el staff de Harry Potter, La película

Dinosaurios... Arrebatados por Spielberg

Extraterrestres gratis... Area 51(también fueron usados como extras)

Los hamsters fueron donados por... El laboratorio de todas las escuelas estatales.

Varitas... La colección de palitos de mi hermanita.  
Counter, Gunman Chornicles & Age of Empires... Para la inspiración  
**Banda Sonora**... "Time" Blink-182  
... "The party song" Blink-182  
... ...Samples de "Pican los Mosquitos"  
... "Asereje" Ketchup  
... Cancioncita de infomerciales

... Samples de la banda sonora de "Rocky"

... "I'm too sexy" Dios vaya a saber de quien

**¡Ja¡Les dijimos que volveríamos!**

**¡y lo hicimos!** **¡YEAH, BABY!**

**En fin, esperamos que les halla gustado,**

**Y sepan que esta vez** **, al personaje,**

**Lo elegimos con el infalible método de:**

_**Piedra, papel o tijera.**_

_No se pierdan nuestros próximos,_

"_Casi seguramente"_ _Éxitos, tales como:_

"_Un día en la vida de Dumbledore"_

"_Las confesiones de Harry"_

Y

"_¿Cómo ser duende de Santa por un dia?"_

En total, continuara en...:"Un día en la vida de Dumbledore". Cariños, de parte de Dumbledo... Esta bien, esta bien, "Alby"... ¬¬'''... (Dumbledore:-Mucho mejor...o)


	3. Cap 3: Albus etc, Dumbledore

**Quiero que todos sepan que admiro muchísimo a J.K y todos los personajes que utilizo, exceptuando a Geo, Valen, Yani, Satán, Asistente de producción, Florencia y varios ayudantes de la mafia, son todos suyos, pero como también dicen: Se muestra admiración tras las parodias, como en los clásicos "Harry Potto" o "El señor de los ladrillos" o "El maestro de la kung-fu-sion", la cosa es que la adoro, admiro, ¡¡mi preciosso, pero son suyos, por mas que le haga juicios… eso no va al caso, pero es todo lo que puedo decir… gracias... **

**Yanina: **Fotógrafa, le gusta Remus Lupin y admira a Harry, odia profundamente (sin ninguna razón aparente) a Trelawney, no suele decir mucho pero si que agarra de sorpresa a todo el mundo sacándoles fotos y tiene un bolso misterioso…

**Documental:** "Un día en la vida de Albus Dumbledore"

**Sujeto:** ... Deberíamos dejar de poner esta opción (Geo:-Si, me parecía)...

**Edad:** indefinida

**Color de pelo: **Blanco, medio plateado, (Valen:- aunque piensa teñirse de verde lima...) (Alby:-Estaría, ¿no?)... no hay comentarios (Valen:-Tal vez no de verde... ¡¡DE ROSA ESTARÍA MEJOR!) (Geo:-Oh-Por-Dios...) (Valen:-¿Qué yo que?)

**Color de ojos:** Celestes (Geo:-¡¡Que no va a usar lentes de contacto!) (Valen:-Tal vez, violetas...) (Alby:-o rojos...) (Valen:-No, te confundiríamos con Voldy...) (Voldy:-¡¡Basta! ¡¡Que no me llamen así!) (Alby:-... ¿¿Me parezco a Voldemort?)

**Lugar:** Hogwarts escuela de Magia y Hechicería, seriamente debería dejar de marcar lo obvio... (Alby:-¡¡NUNCA ACAPULCO, EL HECHO DE QUE SEA EL MAGO MAS PODEROSO VIVO-) (Voldemort:- ¿Ven? Siempre me excluyen, y después no quieren entender por que mato muggles…) (Lucius:- Yo lo entiendo, señor… Compro gente y torturo a los Wesley para compensar mi pésimo carácter y mi falta de amistades…) -Los anteriores se miran y gritando "¡Somos unos incomprendidos!" se abrazan y lloran- (Valen:-Creo que estoy descompuesta) (Geo:- Soltá mi camisa…) (Dumbledore:- Nooo, también son importantes pero ustedes no saben lo que es recibir siempre libros en las festividades… -PUCHEROS- ¿¿ACASO NADIE SABE TEJER? -Se une al grupo llorando-) (Autora:-Esto nunca paso…O/O)

Los alumnos terminaron de acomodarse cada uno en sus correspondientes casas, luego de la ceremonia de selección, otro año empezaba oficialmente en Hogwarts y todos los alumnos esperaban expectantes, el discurso de Dumbledore de este año. Alguien había esparcido el rumor de que se trataba de las peleas de gallos que se efectuaban en la habitación de Flitwick (Nota Anónima: Domingos 7:30, traigan una tarta dulce) o de lo que había criado Hagrid en las vacaciones o de la reciente liberación de Black, pero no, no se iban a tratar esos temas. Esperaban con impaciencia, pues la mayoría de ellos y ellas se morían de hambre y tenían muchas ganas de que terminase la perorata de todos los años y llegase la comida. Un silencio penetrante se escuchaba en todo el gran salón, de pronto alguien tosió… y todo el mundo se volteo a mirarlo, se escucharon varios bufidos y algunas... bueno, en fin, todos volvieron a mirar atentamente a Dumbledore, el cual tenia los ojos en sombras, estaba reclinado hacia delante, con los dedos entrelazados y respiraba lentamente.

De pronto, soltó un sonoro ronquido, la profesora McGonagall, le pegó un codazo en las costillas, por lo cual, automáticamente, se levanto diciendo:-¡¡Bienvenidos, sean a otro año en Hogwarts!-Bostezó, se rascó la espalda y pretendió volver a acurrucarse en su asiento, pero al ver el rostro de la profesora McGonagall, volvió a incorporarse:-Bueno, bueno...-saca unas cartillas en blanco, se pone los anteojos y, técnicamente, se pone a leer (Defecto: Las-cartillas-estaban-EN-¡¡BLANCO!)-... ¡Ah! ¡Es muy largo y encima esta hecho con tinta invisible!... Para hacérselas corta, han arrestado a la profesora Sprout, por haber encontrado plantas raras en el invernadero Nº 5 ¡¡YA HAN SIDO RETIRADAS!-grito al ver a un par de estudiantes salir corriendo disimuladamente de sus asientos-... también tendremos nuevamente a Remus Lupin como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras...-varias chicas se desmayaron, sonrientes, mientras Remus ocultaba muy bien su rostro tras Hagrid (Valen:-tarea no-muy-difícil)- se han puesto cortinas nuevas en la sala de profesores y este verano ha roto las marcas de aburrimiento en la historia de Hogwarts... obviamente, dejo lo mejor para el final, unas amigas mías vendrán a hacerme un documental-Severus se levanto como un resorte y se quedo parado, su rostro tenia un gran parecido con aquella pintura, "El grito"-...llamado "Un día en la vida de Albus Dumbledore" y según creo ya están aquí ¿verdad?...

En ese momento, se apagaron las luces, se vieron truenos y relámpagos en el cielo, salio humo de toda la entrada, se abrieron las puertas con violencia, (Geo:- alguien las pateo...¬¬''') (Valen:-Limitas mi creatividad...), saliendo por entre el humo se vieron tres figuras, la primera entraba tarareando una canción (Valen:-I'm so sexy, sexy, sexy) (Geo:- 9-9...) la otra sostenía un extraño objeto _muggle_ y la ultima entraba tosiendo por el humo, con tres cámaras fotográficas colgadas del cuello y un pequeño bolso.

Valen:-¡¡Hola, a todos!... –al pasar al lado de Draco, tosió diciendo-cofcofGAYcofcof...-Mientras tanto, Georgina, no sabia donde meterse, hasta que diviso la túnica de Severus, pero ya era muy tarde pues este salio corriendo y se tiro por la ventana, gritando y gimiendo, como si lo persiguieran con una picana eléctrica (Señor Wesley:-¿¿¿QUÉ ES ESOOO? ME SONÓ A MUGGLE ¿¿¿A USTEDES NOOO?) (Autora:- ¿Cómo se metió en mi casa?). En ese momento Valentina se para al lado de un muchacho de 16 años, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo o ¿era una mancha de chocolate?... no, es el...

Harry, se dio vuelta y parándose asustado, grito:-¡¡¡ESPÉREME PROFESOR SNAPE! ¡voy con usted!...-Se levanto y se tiro por la ventana, se escucho una zambullida y se lo vio nadando hacia la otra orilla.

Una vez que todos habían salido de su asombro, Valentina y Georgina se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores, mientras Geo consolaba a Valentina.

Valen:-Solamente quería decirle que le traía un regalo de Escocia...

Geo:-Ya se, ya se...

Dumbledore, apareció de la nada por detrás de las chicas y dijo:-¡¡¡BIENVENIDAS!

Valen y Geo:-¡¡¡AHHHHRGHHH!

Valen, se sostenía de la mesa y respiraba entrecortadamente:-¿¿POR QUE SE APARECE ASÍ? ¡CASI NOS MATA!...

Dumbledore:- jaja... si, Hagrid recibió sus saludos...-este las saludo tímidamente desde la mesa de profesores.

Valen:- Ya tengo mi primera pregunta ¿¿Por qué cada vez que hablamos de algo relativamente importante, usted sale con cualquier cosa?... ¬¬''''

Dumbledore:-Eso no es cierto, ¡hey! ¡Tienen una nueva compañera!

Geo:-Ehh… ¬¬''' Si, es fotógrafa, su nombre es-

La chica, le toma la mano a Dumbledore y se la estrecha enérgicamente:- ¡Un verdadero gusto conocer a alguien tan poderoso, e inteligente, y fantástico y-

Dumbledore, emocionado:-¿Erudito y genial?...

Yanina, se encoge de hombros y asiente.

Dumbledore:-¡ja! La adoro, en fin, vengan, vengan siéntense...-A sus lados hace aparecer unas sillas. Geo, tomo la mecedora, Valen, la giratoria y la fotógrafa... la que estaba al lado de Remus. Nuevamente la autora se disculpa con las fanáticas de este y les dice que no puede enviarles canastas de frutas por que... les tiene que pagar a sus empleadas. (Valen:- no es un buen momento para pedir un aumento, ¿verdad?).

Dumbledore:- ¡Muy bien, todos! Les presento a Georgina-Esta se levanto y se inclino-No, por favor, levántate ¿para que tanta formalidad, somos amigos, como siempre he dicho, "una vez que le cantas una canción a alguien vestido de la época Disco"-Georgina se levanto y lo miro desconcertada- como sea, "la persona que te halla visto, será tu amiga"...

McGonagall:-Jamás antes ha dicho eso...

Dumbledore:- Nunca antes me había vestido de la época disco y tocado una canción para nadie...¬¬'''

McGonagall:-…

Valen, girando en su silla:- Eso tiene sentido para mi…

Geo:-Ehh... no me inclinaba... me fijaba si tenia los cordones desatados...

Dumbledore, se levanto y la señalo con el dedo:-¡¡Ajaa! ¡¡Es de muy mala educación lo que acaba de hacer y me ofende!-se volvió a sentar.

Geo, muy sorprendida:- Pero yo... ¿Qué paso con lo de los ami-

Dumbledore:-¡¡NO PONGA MIS PALABRAS EN CONTRA MÍO!... En fin, tambien esta... nunca me dijeron su nombre... ehh... ¿Yamila? ¿Yolanda?... ¿xuxa?...

Yanina abrió la boca, pero Dumbledore la detuvo diciendo.

Dumbledore:-¡¡Nooo, no me digas, no me digas! ¡¡Yo adivino!... Ehh...

Yanina:-... cofcofYANIcof cof...

Dumbledore, la miraba atento y moviendo los brazos desesperado decía:-Ehh, ehh... ¿Maria? ¿Tanina?... ehh... ¿¿Eustacia?...-

Yanina, miro a Georgina y esta se encogió de hombros:-Mi nombre es Yanina-

Dumbledore:-¡¡AHHRGH! Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua... Estaba cerca ¿Verdad? (Valen:-Si, en especial cuando dijo Eustacia... ¬¬'''), bueno y por ultimo Valentina... hablando de eso ¿donde esta?-Estaba mirando debajo de la mesa cuando paso por atrás suyo una silla de ruedas a toda velocidad (Valen:-¡¡¡YAHUUUU!) y la conductora se estampo contra la pared (Valen:-ouch...o.O) de piedra (Valen:- ouch x2... O.O) maciza (Valen:-ouch x3... OoO'''') y encima le cayo (Valen:- ¡¡Por mi que no sea el candelabro! o )... no, no es el candelabro... (Valen:-Fiuuu... u.u''') el otro corredor (Valen:-¡¡¡AHHHH! ¡¡Fuera de mi caminoooooooooooo!) que era ni mas ni menos que Hagrid (Valen:-¡¡MI ESPALDA! ºOºIllll). En fin, lo último que vio Valentina fue una ruedita de su silla rodando hacia un lugar mejor y dijo lentamente...

Valen:-¿fi-re-sto-ne?...

Al mediodía del día siguiente, Valentina despertó en la enfermería y se vio rodeada por Georgina, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Yanina y un preocupado Hagrid, que al verla abrir los ojos le salto encima diciendo.

Hagrid:- ¡¡¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! ¿¿COMO IBA A SABER QUE LAS SILLAS SIN RUEDAS NO ANDABAN TAN RÁPIDO?...

Geo:- ¿Sentido común?...

Hagrid, se echo a llorar y puso su muñeca en su frente, cuando abrió los ojos miro atentamente su reloj y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba:-¡¡Mis calabazas maduran!...

Valen, se levanto y se choco la cabeza contra un caño, cayendo (nuevamente) desfallecida.

Madame Pomfrey:- ¡Dumbledore! ¡¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no juegue a hacer levitar las mesitas de comida! ¡¡Y no vuelva a mencionarme que es una anestesia perfecta y barata!...

Valen:-¿¿¿ESO ES GELATINA?...

Geo al ver que alguien se retorció detrás de una cortina pregunto:-¿Quién esta en la otra cama?

Madame Pomfrey, sostenía a Valen mientras esta intentaba probarles a todos que sabía hacer malabares con las bacinicas:- ¡Deje eso!... ¡no se trepe a las demás camas! ¡¡Deje dormir a Harry!

Harry:- ¡¡¡AAAGHHH!

Valen:- ¡¡Quiero sacar los brazos por la ventana y pisar el pasto y girar a la izquierda...!

Madame Pomfrey:- ¡¡Noo!... ¡uf!... Creo que ¡Basta! ¡Que deje de treparse por las cortinas!... no debimos darle esos tranquilizantes... en esa cama esta ¡Que no quiere un corte de pelo!

Harry:- ¡Noooooooooo!...-Ahora Valentina lo perseguía con un bisturí.

Valen:- ¡VOY A HACER QUE TE PAREZCAS A… - Cuando al fin lo alcanzo, se desmayo sobre este.

Madame Pomfrey:- Bueno, ya te ayudo a sacártela de encima... ¡¿Puede de dejar de sacar fotografías a todo!-Georgina se acerco a ayudar a madame Pomfrey con la desmayada- A ver... Por cierto, Severus es el que esta ahí atrás.

Georgina soltó a Valentina, dejándola caer al suelo:-¿¿Q-que ha-ce-ejem- hace allí?...

Madame Pomfrey:- Al tirarse por la ventana cayo sobre las piedras filosas del final del risco... no tuvo la suerte de Harry... a el lo encontramos hace dos minutos al lado del Expreso de Hogwarts planeando fugarse... ¡uf! ¡Es pesada! (Conciencia de Valentina inconsciente:-Esta entrando en terreno peligrooooooooosooooo...), no se por que hubiera querido hacer una cosa así, pensé que le gustaba Hogwarts...

Valen, se levanto y se desperezo:-¡Ahh! Que buena siesta... ¿Qué hago con esto?-Mirando al bisturí-¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo... ¡Haaaaarryyyy!-Este profirió un chillido y se escondió debajo de las sabanas mientras Valentina se acercaba amenazadora y sacaba algo de sus pantalones- ¡Toma! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Harry, salio lentamente desde atrás de la cobija y tomo el regalo con unas pinzas que habían en su mesita de luz:- ¿Qué tiene? ¿antrax, polvos del sueño... a mis tios?...

Valen:-¡Noo! Te lo traje desde Escocia pensé que te gustaría-mientras tanto Yanina sacaba unas fotos de Georgina raptando a Severus por la ventana, esta había dejado la cámara en un pie captando a Albus haciendo poses y sacando a bailar a Pomfrey mientras esta intentaba detener a la captora de su paciente-¿No lo vas a abrir?...

Harry:-No

Valen, empezó a hacer pucheros:-P-pero... me costo tanto encontrarlo... snif...

Harry:-No, no llores... Por favor, no llores...

Dumbledore, cambio de posición a la cámara y se dirigió a Harry:- No puede ser, haciendo llorar a una pobre chica... Harry sos el ultimo que pensé que haría algo así... bueno, en realidad en antepenúltimo, el ultimo seria Bill Cosby, es un hombre tan gracioso... ¡jaja! Como aquella broma sobre el-

Harry:-esta bien, esta bien, no hace falta que termine... ¬¬''' lo voy a abrir cuando te vayas y te agradezco después

Dumbledore:- Y si no es así, estas expulsado...

Valen:-Bueno, esta bien... algo es algo

Harry:-¿Estoy expulsado?... OoO'''

Madame Pomfrey, con Severus todo vendado en el hombro:-¡¡¡FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos salieron corriendo por la puerta, la cual se cerro violentamente detrás de Dumbledore y de ella se escuchaban bufidos como:-No puede ser, un paciente... por la ventana... ¡¡flashes!... mñbmñbmñb...-Los que estaban afuera no podían creer los cambios de humor de la enfermera.

Dumbledore:-... jeje... es que... la menopausia y... ustedes saben

Valen, Yani y Geo:- Ahhhh...

Dumbledore, miro al grupito sonriendo y dijo:-Bueno, ahora nos vamos a mi despacho...

Caminaron un buen tramo de pasillo y Valentina decepcionada dijo:-No debe haber abierto mi-se escucharon gritos desde la enfermería-... ¡Ah! ¡Si lo abrió! Jaja, que bueno que a Harry le gusten tanto las criaturas mágicas...

Yani:-En realidad, al que le gustan es a Hagrid...

Valen, se paro en seco:-... Bueno... ehh... ¿Por qué no corremos hasta su despacho mejor? ¿eh?...

Era la una de la tarde cuando entraron corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, las tres chicas se quedaron deslumbradas por todos los hermosos y mágicos objetos (de la nada empezó a sonar música apacible y mágica) que había en la habitación, hasta que Dumbledore dijo:-¡Ah! ¿Les gusta toda esta basura?...-(acá se corta abruptamente la banda sonora...).

Yani, de pronto, señalo dentro de un armario y sacando unas fotos:-¡Oh! Miren, este objeto apareció en el libro 4, el pensadero, ¿¿verdad?

Georgina dejo de filmar al fénix y Valentina dejo caer un objeto que estaba sosteniendo, rompiéndolo así en mil pedazos.

Dumbledore:-¿libro? ¿Qué libro?...

Valen:-Es que... un... sol... ¿dado?

Geo:-Oh... ¡OH! ¡¡¡QUE HERMOSO FÉNIX!

Valen:-¡Si, el fénix!

Yani:-Tal y como en el libro-Valentina salto y le metió lo primero que encontró en la boca, para mala suerte de Yanina, era un pisapapeles.

Valen:-... ¡de guerra!

Dumbledore:-¿De guerra?...

Geo:-Eso, ¿de guerra?...-filmándola.

Valen:-ehjeje... (Conciencia de Valen conciente deseando estar inconsciente:-si... ¿de guerra?) (Valen a punto de salir gritando y tirarse por la ventana:-¡Un poco de apoyo por acá!) (Geo:-¡Esperate!) (Valen:-...snif, me siento apreciada, snif) (Geo:-Noo... ¡que preparo mi cámara!)

Valentina seguía inerte, en su conversación mental con Georgina, de pronto sacudió la cabeza y miro con nerviosismo la ventana que tenia mas cerca, mientras Georgina la apuntaba ansiosa.

Dumbledore, la miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que sonrió y dijo:-¡¡Yo tengo toda una colección de libros de guerra! ...

Valen:-¡fiu! ¿En serio? Bien, por usted...

Dumbledore:-¿Qué decía sobre el fénix?... ¡Ah! Cierto, esta en su mejor época, ¿ven estas plumas?-

Yani:-Son las que se usan para hacer varitas...

Geo mascullo entre dientes:-entendimos, Sabes...

Valen, le paso una nota que decía:_"Seguis siendo tan obvia y te mato, por cierto, pregunta a que hora es el almuerzo... Cariños, Valen"_

Yani:-¿A que hora es el almuerzo?

Dumbledore:-A las tres, ¿por que?

Yani:-La nota de Valentina lo dice... (Valen:-Ya tenias que mandarme al frente)

Dumbledore:-¿Tenes hambre?...

Valen:-Si, y lo digo por que su pájaro esta empezándome a parecer suculento...

Dumbledore:-Jaja-se inclina hacia Georgina-, no es capaz ¿verdad?

Geo, señalo a Valentina que miraba al pájaro... perdón, fénix... ejem, es contagioso... En fin, se ponía un delantal y le echaba sal a la pechuga.

Dumbledore:- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-Y salta dramáticamente hacia el salero.

**De pronto la pantalla queda en negro y sale la asistente de producción.**

**Florencia:-Esta parte del video ha sido manipulada para que apareciese en cámara lenta veamos la repetición...**

**Autora:- ¡Ey! ¡Fácil para vos decirlo! ¡Yo soy la que lo tiene que escribir!...** Bueno, sigo... y en cámara lenta se ve a Dumbledore, corriendo hacia el fénix y a Valentina que lo mira asombrada, sin que un poquito de sal toque al fénix, taclea a Valentina del camino, luego (lentamente)Dumbledore se levanta por detrás del escritorio, triunfante y... ¡¡YA BASTA, ¡¡DÉME ESE CONTROL REMOTO!... (La autora aprieta play repetidas veces y empieza nuevamente a verse en cámara normal).

Dumbledore:-¡Te salvaste, Fawkes!

Valentina se levanta por detrás del escritorio y sacándose el delantal:-¿¡Por que hizo eso? ¡¡Casi me mata por segunda vez en este documental!

Dumbledore:-vos casi matas a mi pobrecito 'Fawksy'...

Yanina:-¡¡Valentina! ¡Es bien sabido que los fénix son intolerantes a la sal y suelen quemarse al solo tocarla!...

Valen, incrédula, se acerca a Fawkes, lo mira y dice:-Según lo que lo describen es indestructible, ¡el pájaro este tiene mas vidas que un gato!-Al decir esto hizo un ademán por lo cual con un ¡clic! que se le salio la tapa al salero y cayo toda la sal sobre Fawkes, que ardió en llamas hasta volverse cenizas de las cuales salio un feo polluelo.

Valentina se alejo considerablemente del pajarito y tiro el salero lejos, Dumbledore, por su parte, no sacaba la mirada de su… ¿hermoso?... bueno, su pájaro, y mientras tanto Valentina se dirigía sigilosamente hacia la entrada (Valentina:-No me desmayaré dos secuencias seguidas…), cuando iba llegando de puntitas hacia la puerta…

Valen:-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Se resbalo con un reloj, que estaba tirado en el piso. Este, reboto contra varias paredes (Yani:-Indestructible…O.O) (Geo:-¿Se imaginan lo que fue seguirlo con la cámara?) y cayo en las manos de una Valentina, SEMI-desmallada.

Valen:-Oh…

Yani:-¡¡Oh!-Tirandose encima de Valentina.

Valen:-¡¡¡Ahhh! ¡¡Salite de encima!... ¡uf! ¿Qué es esto?-Dijo levantándose, medio atontada.

Dumbledore, con algo de rabia:-Es un giratiempo… lo que hace es-

Yani:-Cuandoledasunavueltavuelvealpasado…

Todos se quedaron estáticos mirándola.

Dumbledore:-…

Geo:-…

Valen:-¡Pss!... ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo?-Los otros dos la miraron asombrados y negaron con la cabeza-Bueno, en fin… ¡Miren! Tiene mal la hora… ¡Déjenme arreglarlo!

Valentina, tomo el reloj por la cadena… **¡¡¡SAQUEN LA CÁMARA LENTA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!** (Valen:- ¡Ah! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No mas responsabilidades para Dios!...). Bien y ahora, EN CÁMARA NORMAL, Valentina le da una vuelta, al tiempo que todos se tiran sobre ella gritando:-"¡¡No lo toques!".

Era la 1 de la tarde (nuevamente), Todos caen unos sobre otros y debajo de todos Valentina.

Geo:-¡Ahh! Yanina, me estas rompiendo la espalda, Salí que me estas matando…Oo

Yani:- ¡Callate!... - 

Valen:-Ajj, aire…-

Dumbledore:-No veo de que se quejan…9-9

Las tres chicas al unísono gritan:-¡¡Bajese! o '''

Dumbledore:-Si así tratan a sus mayores… ¬¬

De pronto se escuchan ruidos en la parte de afuera de la habitación, Dumbledore, se levanta desesperado y les susurra a las chicas:- _¡vamos! ¡¡Levántense, hay que escondernos, rápido, sino nos verán!._

Yani:- _¡Cierto! Valentina, ¿cuantas vueltas le diste?_

Valen:-… ¡uf! ¡¡Baja de peso!-Georgina le dio su cámara por la cabeza, dejándola desmallada.

Geo:-¡Ups!... ¿la necesitaban?

Yani:-O-O… depende, ¿me vas a hacer eso?...

Dumbledore:-¡¡Miren!-señalando a la puerta

De pronto todos miraron al picaportes, se escuchaban gritos desde afuera del despacho, y como alguien corría hacia adentro del pasillo. Entonces, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a temblar y moverse hacia abajo y arriba, y… ¿¿¡¡¡SE DIO TODA UNA VUELTA, se escuchaban golpes del otro lado hasta que de pronto la perilla de la puerta hizo un ¡clic! Y del otro lado se escucho un '¡Aja!'. Adentro todos corrieron al armario a esconderse. Segundos después de cerrar la puerta, Dumbledore, salio de nuevo y arrastro a Valentina adentro tambien. Desde allí se escuchaba todo lo que iban diciendo, los dobles del pasado, Valentina despertó y al abrir los ojos Dumbledore la abrazo y le dijo.

Dumbledore, susurrando:- _Lo tenias todo planeado ¿verdad, que volviéramos en el tiempo para salvar a mi Fawkes ¿verdad?_

Valen, se rasco la cabeza y miro a los enormes ojos azules, ilusionados, en la oscuridad, (Valen:- Ahora se como se sentía Harry con Dobby…) miro a Georgina, que estaba detrás de la cámara encogerse de hombros y a Yanina diciendo_:-"ahhh, que dulce!",_ luego se volvió a este nuevamente.

Valen:-Ehh… ¡¡Si, todo planeado!-Todos le taparon la boca y escucharon atentamente a la otra Valentina decir:-"Que raro… ¿eco?". Entonces todos agradecieron mentalmente que Valentina fuese tan… especial (Autora:-Por no decir entupida) (Valen:-¡Ey! ¡Yo estoy leyendo esto!) (Geo:-Solamente yo la insulto) (Autora:-No, no, vos le das con lo primero que encontras, YO por mi parte la insulto) (Geo:- Esta bien, mitad y mitad) (Valen:-… consíganse un hobbie)

Todos soltaron a Valentina y suspiraron aliviados, Valen se acomodo la camisa y se dispuso a pararse cuando.

Valen_:-¡Puaj! Acabo de pisar algo humedo_-

Dumbledore:- _¡Mis recuerdos!_ -Ahora estos se escurrían por el pantalón de Valentina_-¿co-como ha… como fui-… ste capaz de…? OxOIll_-Respiro hondo y mientras la sonrisa le temblaba dijo:-_No te preocupes, muchacha… son recuerdos, nada mas… En fin, a eso de las 1:55, vas a estar matando a mi Fawkes, así que, creo que podremos pasear por Hogwarts un rato, _Silencius!_... ¡Perfecto!_-Las chicas, abrían la boca sin poder hablar, Dumbledore se dirigió a ellas con vos ancestral y grave- _Ahora, abriré un pasadizo que solo los directores utilizaban desde los tiempos antiguos para salir de esta oficina, llegar a tiempo a reuniones, escapar de sus esposas o chusmas enardecidas…_

Todas miraron atentamente a Dumbledore, al cual se le había ensombrecido el rostro al decir esto ultimo y lo vieron darles la espalda, levantar la varita y darse la vuelta de nuevo…

Dumbledore:-… _Me olvide la contraseña…-_Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, sin dejar de preguntarse que DIABLOS seria una chusma enardecida. De la nada salio una llamarada, adentro del armario y se escucho como si desaguaran un inodoro, todos apretados miraron al frente y ahí estaba, EL.

Satán:-¡Oh! Hola… ¿Me invocaron? (Autora:-¡Ups!...) No importa…

Dumbledore:-_¡Holaa! ¿Cómo estas?_

Satán:-Bien, con buenas nuevas, al fin cambiamos el papel higiénico por papel de lija en todo el infierno… ¡¡Hola, Valen!-Todas las chicas le tapan la boca y escuchan por la puerta, afuera no se escuchaba ningún movimiento, mas que las excusas de Valen sobre el libro de guerra, así todas suspiraron y le hicieron señas a Satán de que bajara la voz- _¿Por qué susurramos? Y… ¿Por qué no hablan?..._

Valentina, enojada, hizo una serie de señas, algunas se confundían fácilmente con pasos de Breack-Dance, cuando Germán, mejor conocido como Satán, levanto la mano en señal de que se callase.

Satán:-_A ver, si entendí bien, Valentina mato al fénix de Dumbledore, retrocedió una hora en el tiempo y se tienen que quedar acá para que sus dobles no los vean, así pueden salvar al fénix de este y el les hizo un hechizo para que no pudiesen hablar, ¿verdad?_-Geo y Yanina se miraron y miraron a Valentina que sonreía y asentía-_Y quieren que se los saque, y que le de la contraseña de la puerta secreta por que el muy idiota se la olvido…_

Dumbledore:- _¡ey!_

Satán:- _Yo solamente traduje lo que ella me dijo _-Señalando a Valentina.

Valen, se señalo y negó con la cabeza para después señalar a Geo. Geo, la fulmino con la mirada.

Dumbledore:-_Bueno, arreglemos una cosa a la vez, chicas, _sonoro articulate!..._ dígame, ¿podría decirme la contraseña?_

Satán:-_Seguro, es _-se queda estático un momento- _¡uy! El deber llama… ¿un consejo? Jamás coman ciruelas maduras en tarde de trabajo… ¡Chau, Valen!_

Valen:-_¡¡Ger! ¡¡La contraseña!_

Satán:- _¡Suerte!_-Diciendo esto desapareció.

Dumbledore:-_Se lo que se siente lo de las ciruelas… ¡Oh! ¡Eso era!... 'ratas de ciruela madura en una tarde de otoño alrededor del aura de Michael Jordan, la estatua de mi baño!'- _Diciendo esto de la nada se abrió una puerta por la que todos salieron-… ¡Ja! Me lo acorde… Bueno… Ahora, hay que volver a entrar…

Valen:- Espere, ¿Me dice que pasamos por todo eso ahí adentro solamente para salir este tiempo?

Dumbledore:-No, vos lo dijiste… así que adentro a salvar a mi pichoncito

Valen:-Mientras nunca mas lo llame así enfrente mío…

Dumbledore:-¡Hecho!

Geo, entrando:-Esto se va a poner bueno…

Una vez más, adentro del armario.

Albus:-_Muy bien, muchachas, este es el plan _-Sacando de la nada una pizarra- _para empezar, hay que crear una distracción, así Georgina puede salir y sacarle el salero a Valentina…_

Geo, saliendo de detrás de la cámara:- _¡Ey! ¿Por qué yo? _

Dumbledore:-_Por que vos nunca haces nada… es decir,_-Al ver la mirada de Geo-_ por que vos sos la que mas sentido de nobleza tiene y la que se puede poner mas dura en los momentos mas duros, así que ponete dura por que para los tiempos duros hay que ponernos duros y no te olvides de la estrategia y de ser dura…_

Geo:-…_ O.O''''_

Valen, levantando la mano:- _¿Somos las cruces o los redondelitos? _

Dumbledore, tuerce la cabeza mirando a la pizarra:- _… No estoy seguro…_

Todas lanzaron bufidos de incomprensión, Dumbledore abrió la puerta secreta y lanzo la pizarra al pasillo contiguo.

Dumbledore:-_Como sea, alguien tiene que sacar a la otra Georgina de la habitación, así entra esta Georgina distrae a Valentina y le saca el salero, después de eso, Geo se excusa para salir-_

Valen:- _¡Ya se como distraer a Geo!_ _¡ahora vuelvo!..._-diciendo esto salio por el pasadizo.

Yani:- _¿Y yo que hago?_

Dumbledore:-_Vos y yo… supervisamos _-Geo, que estaba dejando su cámara en un pie, puso los ojos en blanco-_… Bueno, ya es hora, ¿Dónde esta Valentina?..._-Se abrió la puerta secreta por la cual entro Valentina.

Valen:- _¡Listo!... Ya debería estar llegando… Pero ¿como hacemos para ver a través de la puerta?..._

Dumbledore:- _Esa es la parte fácil… ejem-_Saco su varita e hizo un complicado ademán, casi metiéndole la varita en el ojo a Yanina y por ultimo apunto a la puerta y dijo-_Visorus travez portem!_ –Así una pantalla se abrió en la puerta, desde donde se vio a Valentina levantándose desde atrás del escritorio y de pronto se detuvieron, había sonado la puerta.

Valen:- _¡Justo a tiempo! Sostengan a Georgina…_

Geo:-_No hace falta que me soste-… _fuera-de-mi-¡¡CAMINO!

Severus acababa de entrar en la habitación, la otra Georgina puso su cámara en un pie y tomándolo en sus brazos se lo llevo cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras Geo, maldecía hacia sus adentros y salía del armario. (Geo:- La venganza será terrible…)

Geo, saliendo del armario:-¡Ya volví!

El otro Dumbledore, la otra Valentina y la otra Yanina, la miraron salir del armario…

Silencio…

Dumbledore:-… ¡Ah! ¡Descubriste mi pasadizo secreto!... decime, ¿Cuál es la contraseña, yo me la olvide por completo…

Geo:-Es algo con ratas de ciruela y una estatua de Michael Jordan…

Dumbledore:-¡¡Que esta en el baño! ¡Si! Ahora me acuerdo… Como iba diciendo antes de que Severus viniese y vos salieras corriendo, misteriosamente con el-(Autora:- Un minuto… ¿¿¿NO SABE QUE ES LO QUE PASA ENTRE GEO Y SEVERUS?) (Dumbledore:- según lo que ella dice… intercambian recetas…) (Autora:- En realidad-) (Severus y Geo:-¡¡¡ES ESO!)-vos casi matas a mi pobrecito 'Fawksy'...

Yanina:-¡¡Valentina! ¡Es bien sabido que los fénix son intolerantes a la sal y suelen quemarse con solo tocarla!...

Valen, incrédula, se acerca a Fawkes, lo mira y dice:-Según lo que lo describen es indestructible, ¡el pájaro este tiene mas vidas que un gato!-Al decir esto, repitió el ademán que había hecho una hora atrás cuando Geo salto dramáticamente hacia ella, la derribo, le saco el salero y le ajusto la tapa, corrió hacia el felpudo de la puerta, volvió hacia ella y le puso el giratiempo en la mano.

Geo:-Toma, juga con esto…

Valen:-Miren esta fuera de hor-

Geo:-¡¡Todavía no lo arregles! Esperame un segundo…-Y diciendo esto entro en el armario, donde todos le susurraron como: _"Bien hecho" "Al fin haces algo por nuestro documental" _o _"Gracias por salvar a mi Fawkes, ¡te debo una!"_, por decirlo así, es obvio lo que Geo va a pedir… (Geo:- ¿Lo salve o no?9o9), al tiempo que esto sucedía la otra Geo entraba toda despeinada, con Severus atrás suyo.

Valen:-Bueno, ahora si puedo arreglarlo…

Severus, la mira aturdido:-¿¿¿NO ERA QUE NO SABIAS NADA DE RELOJES?

Valen, se levanto ofendida:-Siempre cuestionándome, ¿¿¿QUIEN TE HA PUESTO EN LA TIERRA? YO ¿¿QUIEN TE HA DADO DE COMER? YO ¿¿QUIEN TE HA-

Snape:-hasta ahora, estas describiendo a mi madre…

Valen, entrecerrando los ojos:-… Solo por eso arderás en el infierno… -Al tiempo que decía esto, le daba una vuelta y todos saltaban sobre ella, exceptuando a Severus.

Al fin, eran las dos y salieron todos hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Severus, que era el único que había quedado, los miraba salir asombrado, a Dumbledore corriendo al encuentro de su pájaro (Albus:-Fénix) lo que sea, a Yanina cambiándole el rollo a sus tres cámaras, a Valentina arreglándose el pelo y guiñándole un ojo, a Geo golpeándola con el bolso de Yanina (Autora:-¿acaso no mencione que lo tenia siempre? Pues, así es) completamente colorada por que el la estaba mirando y a Satán, que salía en una camilla, con una sabana de satín rojo cubriéndolo desde la cintura para abajo y una demoníaca/sexy masajista pero no mas sexy que la reportera.

Satán:- ¡¡Guau! Lo salvaron, Geo, estuviste genial… más abajo, querida, ahí

Geo:-Gracias, y no se que pedir como recompensa, ¿vos que decís?

Satán:- Bengalas, un inflador, un viaje todo pagado a Irak, un curso de chino-básico… ehh… no se… se me terminaron las ideas…

Geo:-Yo creo que tengo una idea… y una poción 'filtro del sueño'-miro provocativamente a Severus, este trago saliva.

Severus:-Ehh… señor, Valentina me dijo que me llamaba urgente por-

Satán se cruza de brazos ofendido:- ¡Claro, nunca saludar!

Snape, volviéndose a Dumbledore:- Ehh… por un…

Dumbledore:- Tiene razón, fue de mala educación lo que hizo…

Snape:- ¬¬'''… Hola…

Satán:- ¡¡Hola, Severus, ¿ves que no era para tanto?...

Severus:-Como sea…

Satán:-Bueno, ahora vamos…

Snape:-O.O'''… ¿Qué?

Satán:-Si, me dijeron que tenias que arder en el infierno…

Snape:- ¡¿¡¿¡¿!

Satán:-Al menos mira la parte positiva, nunca vas a dejar de tener un bronceado parejo, jajaja- ¿Por qué me miran así todos? Antes de que ustedes nacieran ese chiste estaba muy IN en el infierno…

Valen:-¡Ah! No, mira es que la otra Valen-

Satán, se levanto y le puso la mano en los labios:- Don't worry, be Pampers…

De pronto sonó la puerta y entro Sirius, Geo miro a Yanina, Yanina miro a Dumbledore, Dumbledore miro a Severus, Severus miro a Valentina, Valentina miro a Satán, Satán miro a Fawkes, Fawkes miro a su amo, Dumbledore miro a Sirius, Sirius miro a Yanina y así estuvieron, mirándose entre ellos durante mas o menos media hora hasta que…

Sirius:-¡¡Ya basta!-suspiro- ¡Dios!-

Valen:-Presente

Satán:- ¡¡Hola, Sirius! ¿Cómo te va?

Sirius:-Hola… ¿Satán?… Mejor que nunca, ¿y vos?

Satán:-Bien, bien, pero que te cuenten ellos las buenas nuevas yo me tengo que ir a empeorar un par de catástrofes… Chau, a todos… ¡Valen, nos vemos en la cena!

Todos saludaron a Satán que desapareció con su masajista/sexy y la camilla tras una humareda, chispas y llamaradas.

Sirius, mirando a las chicas:-… ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

Yanina:- ¿Sirius Black? ¿Este es el gran animago, heroico, guapo, rico, genial, divertido-

Snape:-Se te olvida 'mujeriego'-

Sirius:-¡Callate, snivellus!... Deja que la bella chica siga…

Yanina, sonrojándose:-En fin, ¿Es usted?-sus ojos se iluminaron y sostenía ansiosa una cámara **'nuevamente dedicamos una descripción para las fanáticas de Sirius' **Sirius solamente estaba ahí, parado en la puerta, lucia una gabardina color ceniza, una camisa blanca que dejaba notar su trabajada musculatura y unos pantalones negros, que combinaban con su cabello corto, unas mechas desparejas y peinadas caían sobre sus ojos con total naturalidad y sus ojos reflejaban una seguridad recientemente recobrada… estaba tan **'Aca termina la parte para fanáticas' **ESPANTOSAMENTE VESTIDO, es decir, ¿Va de funeral en funeral o algo así? ¿Por qué no se pone algo rojo de vez en cuando? O verde, o violeta, o amarillo (Sirius:- ¿por quien me tomas?¿por Lockhart?) (Autora:- Al menos el se vestía bien…) (Sirius:-el es gay…) (Señora Black:-¡Ah! Es algo que nunca serás) (Sirius:- Gracias a Dios, madre, Gracias a Dios…) (Autora:- ¿Cómo entro en mi casa?) (Señora Black:-… ¡Chau!).

Sirius:-Si, soy yo, un gusto -Se acerco y le beso la mano, Valentina lo miro con indiferencia y termino de acomodarse el pelo en una cola, y dándole la espalda se sentó en el sillón de Dumbledore, mientras este posaba abrazado a un irritado Severus con Fawkes, para Yanina.

Severus, indignado:- ¡¡Señor! ¡¡No mas fotos, ¡¡por favor, sáquele el flash! ù-ú

Dumbledore:- ¡¡Deje de quejarse! ¡¡Va a salir con los ojos cerrados! o

Severus:- ¡Señor! ¡Valentina me dijo que usted tenia una urgencia y algo de un 15-4!…

Dumbledore, se dirigió a Valentina:- ¿es eso cierto?...

Valen, cerrando rápidamente un expediente que decía 'POTTER, HARRY JAMES', colocándolo adentro de una gaveta que decía EXPEDIENTES PERMANENTES y poniéndole la tapa a un marcador negro indeleble:-Eh… si, pero fue por que-

Dumbledore:- Y bueno, ¿Dónde esta el faro averiado?

Geo:- ¿Qué?

Dumbledore:- ¡Ja! Eso lo aprendí de los libros de guerra, el 15-4 significa un faro averiado...

Valen:-¡Ah!… debería leer esos libros…

Dumbledore:-Bueno, falsa alarma, puede irse ¡ah! ¡Geo, si te vas deja la cámara así capta la entrevista con Sirius…

Snape:- ¿A dónde va ella?...

Geo, mientras ponía la cámara en un pie, le lanzo una mirada sexy o que ella consideraba sexy (Valen:- ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!) y corrió a su encuentro tomándolo del brazo y diciendo maliciosamente:-Vamos a intercambiar recetas, profesor Snape…

Diciendo esto, ambos desaparecieron por la puerta de la cual solo se escucho un grito ahogado de auxilio, que por supuesto todos ignoraron.

Sirius:-¡Guau! ¡Tiene las hormonas locas!

Dumbledore:-¿Por qué decís eso? Solamente van a intercambiar recetas…

Sirius se dirige a Valentina:-¿El no sabe que ellos-?

Valen, negó con la cabeza y ambos miraron a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore:-¿Qué?... ¿¡Que?

Yani, le saca rápidamente una foto a Sirius desprevenido y dice:- Eso, ¿que es lo que hacen?...

Valentina se cubrió la cara con ambas manos crispadas y Sirius miraba aturdido a Yanina mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro a la primera.

Dumbledore:- En fin, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

Sirius:- No se, usted me llamo…

Dumbledore:- ¿Eso hice? 9-9

Sirius:- Si, y me dijo que viniera urgentemente…

Dumbledore:- ¿eso dije? O.O

Sirius:-Por algo que paso con mi ahijado…

Dumbledore:- ¿en serio? ¿Qué le paso?... OoO

Mientras Sirius intentaba tratar de sacarle información al senil hombre Valentina trataba de escurrirse por la puerta.

Sirius:-¡Valentina!-esta se asusto se resbalo y cayo al suelo.

Valen:- ¡Ayk! ¡Yo no fui! ¡No sabia que no controlaba animales extraños!...

Sirius, se inclino para ayudarla a levantarse:- ¿Eh?... ¿de que hablas? Solamente quería saber si vos sabias donde estaba Harry...

Valen, tomándole la mano:-Eh… ¿no, es decir, no…

Dumbledore, se apareció sobre el hombro de Sirius y grito:- ¡¡¡YA SE!

Sirius y Valen, se abrazaron en cuclillas y gritaron:-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Geo, entro por la puerta arreglándose la camisa:- ¿¿¿QUE PASO? ¿Sirius ya descubrió que Harry se tiro por una ventana y el regalo de Valentina casi lo mata?... (Valen:-Date por muerta…)

Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeencioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…

Sirius:- OoOlllll…

Geo:-¡Ups!...

Dumbledore:- ¡Ah! Entonces no era lo que yo pensaba…

Valen, se soltó de Sirius y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Sirius, respirando entrecortada y sonoramente, las chicas se escondieron tras Dumbledore, Sirius saco la varita, sosteniéndola con fuerza y dijo:- Bueno, Dumbledore, voy a vera mi ahijado… En cuanto a ustedes…-su cara se ensombreció y susurro- _en algún momento tendrán que dormir… _-diciendo esto salio de la habitación.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y salieron desde atrás de Dumbledore.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, cuando Dumbledore fue llamado para supervisar unas cuantas clases, que eran las siguientes:

_-Adivinación, con los de 7mo año _(Valen:-Chicos grandes y lindos) (Geo:- Problema: ¡Y CHICAS!)

_-Transformaciones, con los de 1er año_ (Valen:-Carne fresca…) (Geo:- ha-ha-ha)

_-Pociones, con los de 6to año_ (Valen:-¿No es ese el de Harry?) (Yani:-Vos vas a hacer que nos maten) (Autora:-¡¡ese SI seria un gran final!) (Valen:-… menos mal que soy Dios y no muero)

_-y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, con los de 5to año_ (Valen:-… ¿Y esos?) (Geo:- No se, ¿Vos no conoces a ninguno?) (Valen:- No…) (Geo:-…)

En ese momento ya se encontraban subiendo por la escalera hacia el aula de adivinación, al entrar se encontraron con que el aula se encontraba totalmente aromatizada y el aire se sentía increíblemente denso, vieron a un montón de alumnos grandes y alumnas (Valen:- Eso si que rompe el karma…) sumidos en un sopor insoportable, mientras la profesora hablaba pausadamente.

Trelawney:-y así es como encontraran su carta numero-¡Oh!... -varios alumnos se sobresaltaron, mientras otros ya llevaban rato mirando hacia la puerta.

Dumbledore:- ¡¡Hola, Profesora Trelawney! ¿Cómo esta? Hace calor acá adentro ¿no les parece?-varios alumnos lanzaron bufidos en respuesta- En fin, vengo a supervisar su clase, le toca a usted esta semana…

Trelawney:-¡Oh! ¡Fantástico! Hola, Valentina-estrechando su mano.

Valen:- ¡Buenas, hermana! ¿Qué hay?-haciendo un complicado saludo y yéndose al fondo del salón a sentarse en un gran almohadón violeta, todos la miraron y rápidamente miraron a Sibyll, que había quedado completamente aturdida.

Trelawney, sacando un enorme pañuelo verde lima y pasándoselo por la frente:- Eh… Si, ¿Y que tal vos Georgina, ¿Tus estrellas han estado en armonía últimamente?...

Geo:- Ehh… ¿Si? ò-ô'

Trelawney:- Que bien, cielo… ve y siéntate en un almohadón, querida…

Geo, tímida:- Si, gracias…

Trelawney, dirigiéndose a Yanina:- Hola, cielo… Y no tengo idea de quien es usted…

Yanina, cruzándose de brazos:- Yo tampoco, usted es la adivina acá…

Trelawney:- Yanina, podes ir a sentarte…

Yanina:- OoO… ¿C-Como… lo supo?

Trelawney:- Ayer estuve en la cena… y lo escuche, solamente no me lo acordaba… ve a sentarte-Yanina atónita, le tomo una foto sorpresiva y se sentó al lado de Geo-Como iba diciéndole a la clase, hoy veremos la formula para predestinarlo todo… anoten…-Dumbledore se sentó en un banquito que hizo aparecer de la nada y tomaba un helado en paleta, que solo Dios sabe donde lo tenia escondido (Valen:- Creeme no queres saber…) (Yani:-¿En la manga?) (Valen:-… ¿Cuál de las dos?) (Geo:- La derecha) (Valen:-… ¡¿QUE! ¿¡DE REPENTE SON TODOS ADIVINOS!) (Alumno:- no es que todos lo vimos sacárselo…) (Valen:-… ¿Quién sos vos?)- cuando la constelación de capris entra en la tercera casa astral y se refleja sobre las aguas del Pacífico, su influencia sobre la luna el día 23 de Octubre del 2026 será el día perfecto para adivinar cualquier clase de situación/circunstancia de muerte…

Bien, esa lección tan educativa junto a el incienso, perfumes y calor de la sala hacían que Geo y Yani se marearan (Autora:- por no decir dormir) un poco. La cosa es que ella termina diciendo que con esa fórmula puede predecir todo. De repente Geo, que estaba apoyada media dormida en un aparador, tiro al piso una bola de cristal y se rompe en mil 500 pedazos.

Sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenciooooooooooooooooo...

Trelawney:- O-O

Geo:- Oh...perdón. ¿¿Era suya? 6.6 (Valen:- Estaba en SU escritorio… ¿Vos que pensas?)

Yani, victoriosa:- Apuesto a que no predijo eso...

Dumbledore:- Bueno, tranquilícese profesora, fue solo un accidente y tal como… ALGUIEN dijo: "Los accidentes pasan". Aunque no son todos así, algunos son buenos y pueden terminar en una hermosa relación amorosa de telenovelas como "Rosalinda", pero otros que son malos como… los hermanos gemelos malvados, y casi siempre terminan o en el hospital o en el cementerio con el gemelo bueno muerto…-Todos lo miraban confundidos- Bueno, eso es todo, prosiga profesora…

Bueno, luego de las palabras de Albus y unas cuantas miradas asesinas por parte de la profesora a Geo (Geo:- El piso es realmente interesante… 6.6).

Trelawney:- Como decía, esta formula solo servirá para una sola tarde de- Pero súbitamente, un sonoro ronquido, la interrumpe de nuevo.

Todos mira hacia atrás y, muy cómoda tirada sobre un sillón, se ve a Valentina durmiendo con un hilo de baba cayendo de su, ligeramente abierta, boca.

La señorita Trelawney, se acerca, tranquilamente y tira un pesado libro sobre la mesa, este ruido sobresalta a Valen, se levanta rápidamente, pero sin saber que sobre su cabeza se hallaba la repisa con las tazas, contra la que se choca, Valentina cae desmallada la señora Trelawney, mira a las tazas moverse amenazadoramente y grita con su varita:-_imposibilita!._ Haciendo así que las tazas dejen de balancearse, cuando Dumbledore se levanta y dice:-¡¡Ohhh! ¿¿¡¡ESO ES UN CUARTO CRECIENTE EN LA SÉPTIMA CASA?. Por lo cual, Valentina se despierta nuevamente y se choca, de nuevo la cabeza contra la repisa haciendo que las tazas se balanceen con violencia, Valentina se sale del camino rápidamente y las tazas se dejan de balancear.

Dumbledore, vuelve a sentarse y cruzarse de piernas diciendo:- Ah, no, no era…

Trelawney:-¡Uf! ¡Por supuesto que no! cada cien años, sucede este fantástico fenómeno y… ¡¡NO!-De pronto todas las tazas caen al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos- …O.O'''

Valen:-Ehh… es… ¡¡¡tengo que ir al baño!-y sale corriendo de la habitación, se escucha un estampido en la escalera de bajada, unos gritos de terror y varias caídas por las escaleras.

En la enfermería, Valentina despertó rodeada por Dumbledore, Georgina, Madame Pomferey, Yanina y… ¿Sirius?.

Valen, se cuelga de uno de los postes de la cortina y grita:-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¡VIENE A MATARME! ¡¡¡MATARMEEEE!

Madame Pomfrey:- _Desmaius!_...-Valentina cae desmayada.

Dumbledore:- Bueno, Sirius, creo que se tomo en serio lo de tu amenaza-Acercándose a Valentina, ella se volvió a despertar y se volvió a colgar del poste.

Valen:- ¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡¡¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡¡¡HORRIBLE!.

Dumbledore:- _Crucio!_... es decir, _Desmaius!_...-Valentina que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo se desmayo.

Geo:- ¿Qué fue eso?...

Albus:- Un secreto entre nosotros…

Yani:-…-Saca una foto de Valen desmayada en brazos de Sirius que la estaba poniendo de nuevo en su cama (Geo:- Ahhh… Quiero una copia) (Valen inconsciente:- Te odio…) (Sirius:- ni que yo tuviese ganas de levantarte…) (Valen conciente de que esta inconsciente:- A vos te odio mas). De pronto Valentina se levanto y tomo a Sirius por la camisa.

Valen:- Nunca, nunca le digas a Dumbledore lo que paso en el armario de las escobas en tu casa, shh… es un secreto… lo que pasaba… que era…

Geo:- ¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Valen:- una cosa secreta… muy secreta…

Sirius:- Solta mi camisa…

Dumbledore, que había hecho aparecer un tazón de pochoclos:- ¿¿Qué? OoO…

Valen, sosteniendo la tensión en el aire:- Era… ¡¡UNA ENORME PELUSA QUE COME HUMANOS!-y cayo desmayada, todos miraron a Geo que sostenía un barrote de una cama y lo lanzo disimuladamente sobre el hombro, para desgracia de Sirius cayo sobre la cabeza de Harry, es decir, habían tres desmayados en la enfermería: Valentina, que la desmayaron, torturaron (Albus:- Accidentalmente)y se cayo por una escalera. Harry, que le habían dado de alta hacia unos minutos había sido golpeado (Geo:-Accidentalmente) con un caño y Flitwick, que de la nada le había caído una pizarra mientras caminaba por el pasillo. (Autora:- Moraleja: Mirar que ningún enano se nos cruce cuando tiramos cosas a un pasillo desde una compuerta secreta).

Dumbledore:- Georgina… Es algo serio estar creando mutantes en armarios ajenos…

Geo:- ¡¡Yo no hice nada!

Valen:- Ah, no, si que paso algo-Geo le tapa la boca.

Geo:- OK, ¿Quién la desmaya?...

Sirius:- ¡YO!-Severus salio cerrando la puerta tras de si decepcionado.

A las 6, Valentina llegaba al aula de Transformaciones sostenida por Sirius y Harry, vale aclarar que Harry se había despertado un poco antes que Valentina y solamente tenia el cráneo fisurado, lo cual fue fácil de curar aunque no habría tenido nada si no fuese por… bueno, Georgina… (Geo:- ¿¿Por qué no me señalas con el dedo?...) ( Autora:- Eso hago…) (Geo:- ¬¬'''), Dumbledore entraba con Geo y Yanina, detrás de estos. Las alumnas de 11 años no evitaron notar a Sirius, ¡ADMÍTANLO, CHICAS! ¡ESTA BUENÍSIMO! (Valen:- Yo difiero…) (Geo:- Bien que le regalaste tu chicle…) (Valen:- ¿La sala esta dando vueltas?). Sirius notando la atención, soltó a Valentina en la primera silla que vio, se acomodo el pelo y miro a un par de chiquillas que quedaron coloradas como tomates, pero de pronto Valentina se acerco.

Valen:- Sirius, ¡¡vos tenes 41 años!...

Sirius, la miro con odio:- Y bien que queres un pedazo de mi…

Valen:-te odio…

Sirius:- Yo a vos mas…

Geo:- Si no me acuerdo mal, vos dijiste que los que se odian se aman-desde atrás de la puerta se escucho un estampido un "¡Uy! ¡Disculpe!... ¡hágase a un lado!" y así bruscamente se abrió la puerta vislumbrando a Severus.

Snape, señalando la escena:- ¡¡Eso es cierto!

Valen:- O.O'''

Sirius:- ò-ô… ¿No tenes clases?

Snape:- Si, pero esto vale la pena…

McGonagall:- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en mi aula?...

Snape:- Disculpen, tengo que irme…-Y disimuladamente desapareció con una enorme sonrisa.

Sirius:- Nosotros tambien-La profesora McGonagall, lo miro como 'viejo alumno que casi me hace perder el empleo varias veces con sus bromas estupidas', miren que largo titulo para una mirada, Sirius señalo a Valen y le dijo- Vos y yo vamos a arreglar esto después...

Todos los alumnos vieron irse a Sirius y Harry, mientras las alumnas le largaron miradas fulminantes a la sexy reportera que ahora gritaba: "¡¡¡AHHHH! ¡¡¡QUIERE MATARME! ¡¡¡MATARME!".

Dumbledore:- _Silencius!..._

McGonagall:- ¡Dumbledore! ¿Qué hace aquí?...

Dumbledore:- Solamente para ver si sus clases sirve-supervisión de rutina…

McGonagall:-Bueno, siéntese… Bien, niños, déjenme introducirlos al arte de la Transformación: es una de las materias más difíciles, es lógico que no podrán transformar nada aun, pero con tiempo y dedicación esperare que mejoren… En nuestra primera clase trataran de transformar un fósforo en aguja-

Geo:- ¡Ja! Un clásico…

Yani:- ¿acaso no cambia la planificación escolar a través de los años?-Geo se escondió detrás de su cámara.

Valen:-Buena pregunta…

Dumbledore:- ¡¿Cómo hiciste para volver a hablar!

Valen:- Yo soy Dios, tengo mis propias vías misteriosas…-Los alumnos la miraron asustados.

Alumno:-¿Dios es mujer?...

Valen:- ¿Por? ¿Sos machista?...

Alumno:- Es que mi mama me dice que-

Valen:- Tu mama miente, ¿Te acordas cuando te cantaba aquella canción en la que la gallinita decía _'eureka'_? Te doy una noticia, las gallinitas no hablan…-Varios alumnos hicieron pucheros, algunos se largaron a llorar sonoramente y por ultimo, McGonagall, las echo del aula.

Bueno, ahora tenían que ira a la clase de Pociones, después de bajarse 100 escaleras volver a subirlas y bajar de nuevo (Valen:- Por que Albus se perdió…) (Albus:-¡Tenia que ir al baño!) (Valen:- No me quiero imaginar que seria un viaje con usted…), llegaron a las mazmorras y entraron, justo cuando los alumnos preparaban una pócima de sanación (Autora:-Según Geo… 9-9), mientras Severus paseaba entre los bancos marcándoles los errores a sus alumnos (Autora:- ¿Es acaso un pasatiempo?), pero cuando estaba enfrente de Neville sonrió, miro hacia la puerta las vio y no pudo ocultar un tick en el ojo izquierdo. Un enorme perro negro custodiaba la fila en la que Harry se encontraba, que gruño al ver a Valentina atravesando la puerta. Valen le gruño en respuesta.

Yanina sacaba fotos de todos los alumnos, los cuales se quedaban estáticos a causa del esplendor del flash y de pronto… Ron, que estaba agregando unas gotas de extracto de escarabajo a la poción, se le fue la mano y le mando todo el tubo de ensayo, de pronto, su caldero empezó a estremecerse.

Snape:- ¡¡Wesley! ¿¿Qué ha hecho?...-Miro la poción y abriendo bien los ojos mientras esta se estremecía dijo:- ¡Todos afuera, pronto!.

Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo aterrorizados seguidos por Hocicos, la bellísima reportera, Geo y Yanina, mientras la poción empezaba a echar humo y rebalsarse de a borbotones. Cerraron la puerta y de adentro se escucho un: ¡¡¡PUF!. La puerta se había contorsionado hacia fuera y volvió a su estado normal.

Severus, abrió la puerta para ver toda el aula teñida de verde:-… OoO'''

Yani:-Al menos tiene el color de Slytherin…

Valen:- ¡Uy! ¡¡Nos olvidamos a Dumbledore adentro!...-Las chicas se miraron y entraron corriendo, aventurándose a explorar.

Geo:- ¿Lo encontraron?

Yani:- No… ¿Vos, Valen?

Valen:- Si fuese Dumbledore, estuviese adentro de una habitación y un caldero estuviese a punto de explotar ¿Contra que pared me estampillaría?...

Geo:-…¡¡VALENTINA!

Valen:- ¡¿Qué!

Yani:- Dumbledooooore…

Dumbledore se les apareció por atrás:- ¡¡¿ME LLAMABAN!...

Geo, Valen y Yani:- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHRGHHHH!...

Dumbledore:- Estoy conmovido, ¿vinieron a buscarme?-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dio un gran abrazo a las tres chicas, ¿detalle? Estaba completamente embadurnado con la sustancia verde y, por decirlo así, fue como cuchillo lleno de manteca sobre pan. Cuando recupero la compostura, limpio el lugar y salieron, los tres completamente sucios, por esto tuvieron que irse a bañar.

Eran las 7 menos cuarto cuando cruzaron el jardín y se encontraron en frente de la casa de Hagrid, este lucia su ropa habitual y el cabello enmarañado igual que siempre al ver a las chicas saludo nerviosamente y todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta para ver que pasaba, Valentina logro reconocer una pelirroja natural entre todos los alumnos, ¿Seria? ¿La que la autora cree que seria la pareja perfecta de Harry? ¿Aquella niña que abrió la cámara secreta bajo el poder de el-que-tu-sabes-que-yo-se-que-sabes-que-vos-sabes-que-se-como-todos-sabemos-que-tu-abuelita-probablemente-sabe … ese? Y que… (si no adivinas con esta pista… Dios se apiade de tu alma…) (Valen:-Eh… Si, lo que sea… Apurate, que no puedo estar mirándola toda la vida…) ¿Es LA ultimA hermanA de los Wesley's?... Si, era Ginny Wesley. Esta observaba a Valentina que ya la tenia a dos pies de distancia mirarla fijamente.

Valen:- ¡¡Buenas! ¿¿Vos sos Ginny?...-La chica asintió asustada, por lo cual Valen se alejo y se saco una pelusa de la camisa blanca-¡Ah! Mira vos…-diciendo esto se acerco hasta donde estaban Dumbledore, Hagrid, Geo y Yani.

Hagrid:-¡Hola, Valen! Decime, ¿va a haber un musical?…

Valen:- ¡Buenas! No se, veremos luego…

Dumbledore:- Muy bien, mas vale que empiece, se nos va el tiempo-señalando un reloj metálico que había sacado de su barba.

Valen, revisando en la barba del anciano:- ¡¡Miren! Tiene un nido, un par de medias rojas, una gomera, una pequeña catapulta, un falsoscopio-Para entonces todos los alumnos estaban asomados en la barba de Dumbledore-un cuadro, un mapa, una… ¿lista de supermercado?-

Ginny:- ¡Así que acá vienen a parar los objetos confiscados que no entran en la oficina de Filch!...-Todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar y rumorar entre ellos.

Dumbledore, asomándose en su propia barba:- ¡Con razón Filch me visitaba mientras dormía!...

Hagrid:- Bueno, clase… ¡chicos!-silbo sonoramente- ¡¡EY!-Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta- Mejor, bueno, vayan dejando al director Dumbledore… Bien, acérquense… ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas! Este año veremos muchísimos animales interesantes y mas raros (Autora:- ¿Por no decir VORACES?) que el año pasado… Bueno, saquen sus libros de dibujo y espérenme…-Se acerco a una enorme caja de cartón que estaba a un lado de su cabaña, se preparo como si fuese a ser un enorme esfuerzo levantarla, aunque la levanto sin ningún problema, puso el oído en ella, la sacudió un poco, corrió hacia los alumnos y la abrió. Geo, Yani, algunos alumnos, Dumbledore y Hagrid, estaban asomados a esta…

Geo:- Hagrid... No hay nada acá…

Hagrid:- OoO'''…

Yani, mirando a sus lados:- ¿Dónde esta Valen?...

Hagrid, se levanto y grito:- ¡¡¡¡OH, NOOOO! ¡¡¡SE HAN ESCAPADO!...

Dumbledore:-¿¿Quienes se han escapado?... O.O'''…

Hagrid:- ¡¡Aquí guardaba las crías de los Demonios del Bosque!…-Varios alumnos dieron tantos pasos hacia atrás que casi se pensaría que corrían de espaldas hacia el castillo- ¿C-Como… Como pudo ser?...-se quedo medio pensativo- ¡¡¡¡VALENTINAAAAAAAAAAAA!...

Su grito resonó por todo el bosque, donde una chica corría desesperadamente sin importarle cuanto vampiro, centauro u hombre lobo tuviese que atropellar…

Eran las 9 cuando Valentina salio completamente restaurada de la enfermería, con Hagrid, Geo, Yani y Dumbledore.

Hagrid:- ¡Uf! ¡Como corrimos, Bueno, no nos venia mal el ejercicio...-(Valen:- Si, habla por vos… ¬¬'')- Sos muy fuerte, para tu altura.

Valen:- Practicaba karate, con respecto a lo que me contabas cuando volvíamos, si ella actúa así, deberías decirle lo que sentís y decile que si te llega a lastimar, vos sabes que yo la voy a lastimar peor…

Hagrid:- Bueno, voy a ver… ¿Sin resentimientos?

Valen:- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!-Valen lo abrazo cariñosamente (Valen:-es como un graaan oso de peluche), atrás de ellos, las chicas y Dumbledore comían chocolates y se preguntaban ¿Quién era la chica misteriosa?...

Entraron por la estatua y se tomaron camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Valen:- ¡Bueno! ¿No seria hora de hacer la entrevista?...

Geo:- ¡Si! ¡Y por primera vez no estas desmayada en ningún lugar!...

Yani, mirando a la puerta:- ¡Y NO QUEREMOS QUE SEA ASÍ!…-Severus, que estaba entrando con la varita en la mano, NUEVAMENTE, cerro la puerta decepcionado.

Valen:-Miren que alto es el techo… -se levanto lentamente- Si yo me subiera por la ventana-

Geo:- Valentina, concéntrate…

Valen:- Bueno, a ver…-se acerco a Dumbledore y se metió en su barba- mmm… ¿Dónde lo deje, donde?... ¡¡AJA! ¡¡ACÁ ESTAS!...-Diciendo esto salio de la barba con un enorme lienzo, completamente escrito con lapicera.

Dumbledore, acercándose cautelosamente:- ¿Cuándo lo guardaste ahí adentro?...

Valen:- Mientras no miraba…

Dumbledore:- ¡Ah! Y, ¿de donde-este se quedo asustadísimo-¿¿¿¡¡¡LA DAMA GORDA? ¿¿¿¡¡¡CUANDO LA SACASTE?...

Dama Rosa, ofendida:- ¡ey! ¡¡YO JAMÁS LO TRATE DE VIEJO ESCUÁLIDO!...

Dumbledore, se tranquilizo y dijo:- ¿Cuándo la sacaste?... ù-ú

Valen:- ¿Se acuerda cuando estaba delirando en la enfermería y pedí ir al baño?... 6-6

Dumbledore:- Si…

Valen:- Bueno, ahí no fue… Fue mas o menos cuando entramos…

Dumbledore:- ¡Ah! ¡¡Eso era lo que Severus me quería decir en la cena!... Bueno, hagamos la entrevista y después devolvámosla a su cuadro…

Valen:- ¿No se enoja?...

Albus:- ¡Claro que no! Total, son los chicos los que no pueden entrar a su sala común…

Geo y Yani intercambiaron miradas de circunstancia.

Valen:-Muy bien, empecemos… -entrecerrando los ojos para descifrar su letra-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?…

Dumbledore:- ¡Uy! A ver… lo tengo anotado por acá-sacando un papel-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…

Valen, anotando:- ¡Bien! ¿Los platos y cubiertos de este lugar son todos de oro?...

Dumbledore, asiente diciendo:- Y las copas tambien…

Valen, se limpia un hilo de baba:- Si usted tuviese que comer 101 pasteles en un dia, y tuviese que decidir entre los sabores: Zarzamora y Frutilla, y al mismo tiempo un cataclismo ataca el centro de Belice ¿Cómo esta su ex-esposa?

Dumbledore:- Me comería los 101 pasteles, de ninguno de los dos, prefiero vainilla y en cuanto a lo de Belice al estar en Centroamérica podría llegar a hacer que Norteamérica y Sudamérica se dividan, ¡y sea el fin del mundo como lo conocemos! ¡¡¡AHHH! ºOº

Valen:- ºOº'''' ¡¡¡AHHHHH!... Bueno, y ¿en cuanto a su ex-esposa?

Dumbledore:- bien… ¡¡UN MINUTO! ¿Cómo supiste de mi ex-esposa?...

Valen, abrió la boca, pero Yani y Geo, la interrumpieron diciendo al unísono:- "ELLA ES DIOS Y LO SABE TODO..." -Valen, se quedo estática mirando a las chicas y les dijo:- Apeguense a su dialogo…¬¬'''

Dumbledore:- Ehh… siguiente pregunta…

Valen:- ¿Café?

Dumbledore:- No, gracias…

Valen:- ¿Cuál es su relación con Lord Vol-alguien abrió la puerta violentamente, Dumbledore se incorporo en su asiento, aquel-que-no-se-muere-nunca, entro por la puerta.

Lord Voldemort, medio aturdido ya que Yanina le había sacado una foto:- ¡¡Dumbledore! He venido por ti una vez mas, aunque no quieras lograre cumplir mi sueño de dominar al mun-por el armario salio Sauron.

Sauron:- ¡Ey! ¡¡Yo voy a dominar el mundo!

Doc Ock, de Spiderman, llego trepándose las paredes con sus tentáculos mecánicos:- ¡¡Yo voy a dominar el mundo!

Shadow, el malo de "La guerra de las galaxias" salio de abajo del escritorio de Dumbledore y con voz sorna dijo:- Luke, YO-SOY-TU PAAADRE!...

Los malos se miraron entre ellos, Sauron se rasco el casco, Lord Voldemort se acomodo la capa, Shadow reviso sus líneas que tenia anotadas en la palma del guante y Doc Ock se termino de bajar del techo.

Voldemort:- Ehh… Bueno… Y… ¿Cómo arreglamos esto?

Doc Ock:- No se…

Sauron:- ¿Tiramos una moneda al aire?...

Shadow, señalando la palma de su mano:- ¡¡Ah! No, esperen… ¡¡YO QUIERO CONQUISTAR EL ESPACIO!...

Voldemort:- ¡Ah! ¡Y yo purificar el mundo mágico!

Sauron:- ¡¡Y yo la tierra media!

Doc Ock:- Y yo voy a empezar por Manhattan, ¡así que no hay problema!-estrecharon manos entre ellos-Bueno, suerte con Harry, nosotros nos vamos…

Voldemort:- ¿Cómo sabes de Harry?...

Shadow:- Es que nos leímos todos los libros-

Valen, Geo y Yani, desde atrás de Dumbledore:- ¡¡¡DE GUERRA!...

Voldemort:- Mejor, vamos, muchachos…

Sauron:- Por casualidad, ¿no han visto a un Hobbit, chaparrito con un anillo que necesito urgentemente…?-y no se escucho mas.

Dumbledore:- Bueno, eso fue extraño…

Geo:- Y que lo diga…

Valen:- Por que esto solo sucede en… LA DIMENSIÓN DONDE NO MUY A MENUDO SUCEDEN COSAS NORMALES…

Yani:- Ehh… ¿No es hora de la cena?…

Dumbledore:- Tal vez sea que necesitamos comer, ¿no?

Y entre "Si" y "Puede ser" atónitos se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando llegaron al gran salón y se sentaron. Valentina había notado la presencia de una semi-gigante, a la que Yanina saco 300 fotos (Valen:- Bueno, eso rebaso el promedio de fotos que tiene un rollo normal) y , mas tarde, Hagrid se acerco a hablar. Un rato después apareció al fin la comida.

Valen:- ¡¡¡PASEN EL POLLO!

Trelawney:- ¡Brindis! ¡Logre reconstruir mis tazas!

Valen, dándole un gran mordisco a una patata asada y levantando la copa:- ¡¡He hueha nothishia! (Traducción, acá estamos de nuevo:- ¡Que Buena noticia!)

Hagrid:- Valen, ¿puedo hablar con vos en privado?

Valen:- ¡Shi! ¡Shegurho!...¡glup!-(Traducción:- ¡Si! ¡Seguro! ) se la llevo mas para su lado. De pronto todos los alumnos se callaron y alargaron sus orejas extensibles.

Hagrid, susurrando:- _Hable con Olympe, no se que hacer, las cosas no se dieron, no se como decirle, es que ella me dijo '¿que?' y yo no se lo pude decir le dije que no sabia-_

Valen, grito:- ¡¡No hay problema! ¡muchachos!-soltó una pata de pollo- ¡¡Hay que hacerlo!

Yanina, abrió su bolso del cual saco varias luces y las coloco por todo el gran salón a la velocidad de un rayo, del mismo McGonagall saco una guitarra eléctrica, Dumbledore saco un bajo rosa y Flitwick armo una batería y se sentó en el banco. Las luces se apagaron, al prenderse los reflectores empezó a sonar la canción "Rock Show" de Blink-182, y Valentina empezó a cantar:

Valen:- She is from a school, she' s commanding (Ella es de una escuela, esta comandando)

He's kind of nervous 'cause he think all her friends hate him (El esta medio nervioso por que piensa que todos sus amigos lo odian)

She's the one, She'll always be there (Ella es la única, ella siempre estará allí)

She took his hand and that made him swear (Ella tomo su mano y eso le hizo jurar)

Coro:

Trelawney y Remus:- Because, he fell in love (porque el se enamoro)

Valen:- with the girl in the rock show (de la chica en el show de rock)

Trelawney y Remus:- She said 'What' (Ella dijo 'Que')

Valen:- and he told her he did'nt know (Y el dijo que no sabia)

Trelawney y Remus:- She's so cool (Ella es tan genial)

Valen:- he's gonna sneak in through her window (El se escabullira dentro de su ventana)

Trelawney y Remus:- Everything is better when she's around (Todo es mejor cuando ella esta por aqui)

Valen:- He can't wait 'til her parents get out of town (no puedo esperar antes que sus padres se vayan de la ciudad)

Trelawney y Remus:- He fell in love (el se enamoro)

Valen:- With the girl in the rock show… (con la chica en el show de rock)

Valen:- Black and white picture of her on his wall (Blanca y negra, la foto de ella en su pared)

He waited for her call (El espero que lo llamara)

She always kept him waiting (Ella siempre lo tiene esperando)

And if he ever got another chance (Y si otra vez consigue una oportunidad)

He'd still ask her to dance (El le pediria que bailase)

Because, she kept him waiting (Por que, lo tiene esperando)

Coro:

Trelawney y Remus:- Because, he fell in love (porque el se enamoro)

Valen:- with the girl in the rock show (de la chica en el show de rock)

Trelawney y Remus:- She said 'What' (Ella dijo 'Que')

Valen:- and he told her he did'nt know (Y el dijo que no sabia)

Trelawney y Remus:- She's so cool (Ella es tan genial)

Valen:- he's gonna sneak in through her window (El se escabullira dentro de su ventana)

Trelawney y Remus:- Everything is better when she's around (Todo es mejor cuando ella esta por aqui)

Valen:- He can't wait 'til her parents get out of town (no puedo esperar antes que sus padres se vayan de la ciudad)

Trelawney y Remus:- He fell in love (el se enamoro)

Valen:- With the girl in the rock show… (con la chica en el show de rock)(X2)

Valen:- He'll never

Remus:- Forget you

Trelawney:- And…

(X 3)

De pronto, la música se detuvo y todos se quedaron quietos señalando a la pareja, Olympe miro a Hagrid y este se sonrojo y le dijo:- ¿Olympe, Quisieras salir conmigo?

Olympe, miro al elenco y se volvió a el:- 'Segugo' que 'ui'…-Y se abrazaron cariñosamente, por lo que todas las estudiantes profirieron un 'Ahhh…', Incluyendo, a Yanina y a Geo, mientras Valen saltaba y bailaba diciendo '¡¡LO LOGRAMOS, MUCHACHOS, LO LOGRAMOS!'.

Todo el gran salón se levanto y empezó a aplaudir, a la banda y a la nueva pareja, volvieron todos a sus asientos, Dumbledore se levanto y le pidió a las chicas que se reunieran frente a su mesa, lo cual gustosas hicieron.

Dumbledore:- Bien, este ha sido el primer día de clases aquí en Hogwarts, una locura divertida para toda la familia, lo ultimo que debo decirles es… _Desmaius!..._-Y así, las chicas se desmayaron.

Geo, abrió los ojos y se encontraban volando en una carroza, sentada a su lado estaba Yanina.

Yani:- ¡Ya era hora de que te despertaras!...

Geo:- ¿Dónde estamos?...

Yani:- En una de las carrozas de Hogwarts…

Geo, miro a su alrededor diciendo 'Ohhh', y paro su vista en el asiento del frente en el que estaba acostada Valentina, con una nota pegada en el pecho y una en el cachete derecho (de la cara…), Georgina, se acerco y le arranco el sobre del cachete.

Valen:- ¡¡Auch!... ¡Estoy despierta! ¡¡estaba haciendo mi trabajo!-Las otras dos la miraron, Geo puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la primera carta, que claramente decía:

_¡¡CHICAS! _(Valen:- ¡¡Ahrgh, hasta en carta asusta… O.O'''…)

_¿Cómo están? Bueno, es obvio que desmayadas, ahora les explicare por que las desmaye… Pero primero_-Y se veía una enorme mancha de tinta Georgina, abrió la puerta y la tiro. Ahora Valentina había sacado la segunda, del mismo sobre y leyó en voz alta:-

_¡Ups! En la otra se me había caído el tintero, sin querer le di con el codo mientras bailaba, en fin, Las desmaye por que… es divertido que sus documentales terminen asi, es como una tradición, ¿no?_-Las chicas se miraron entre si asintiendo con la cabeza resignadas-_Bueno, Severus sigue llorando y no se por que, debe ser que las va a extrañar, al final no les conté el chiste por que no me lo logre acordar_-Las chicas miraron al techo pensativas…

Valen:- ¡Ah! El que nos empezó a contar en el documental anterior, en la carta…

Geo:- Ahhh… ese…

Yani:- ¿Cuál chiste? Que yo no estaba…

Geo:- Algo sobre un abogado, un troll y un mago, que estaban casados o algo asi… No importa, seguí leyendo…

Valen retomo la lectura:

_Pero me acuerdo que era muy divertido. Bueno, las voy a extrañar, vénganme a visitar y mandenme copias de las fotos, Cariños,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

Las chicas, se secaron una lágrima y tristes abrieron la otra carta:

_Queridas Geo, Yani y Valen: _(Geo:- … Definitivamente, este es Remus)

_¿Les gusto mi coro? No dejan de pedir autógrafos de toda la banda, me he divertido mucho vigilando a Valentina en la enfermería, gracias por enseñarnos a bailar en breack-dance, Sirius dice que nos veíamos ridículos pero yo me divertí mucho, Sirius le manda besos a Yanina y un resentido 'te odio' a Valentina. _(Valen:- O … ¡Es injusto!)_ Como sea, nos vemos la semana que viene, cuando vengan Geo y Valen a hacer el documental de "Un día en la vida de Remus John Lupin", cariños a Yanina, que no va a estar,_

_Atentamente, Lunático _

Valen:- Bueno, ahora no tenemos nada que hacer durante una semana…

Geo:- si, vacacionar…

Yani:- ¿no voy a ir?

Valen y Geo, empezaron a reírse maliciosamente, mientras pensaban en lo que harían en sus vacaciones, la cámara se alejo por la ventana tomando a una carroza volando por los cielos, hacia king's cross, y se reían, y reían, y reían, súbito silencio… "¡¿Cómo que no voy a estar!"… Risas de nuevo (Valen:- Habrán más capítulos, ¡esperen por nosotras!)

**Créditos del episodio: **

Guión... siguesoñando.inc  
Música que no sale de ninguna parte...   
Reflectores... Lights & Soup

Repuestos de reflectores de... Venta al por mayor   
Reportera Valentina de... " " " "   
Camarógrafa Georgina de... Mujeres Enamoradas de Hombres Inexistentes.

Fotógrafa Yanina de………………………………………. Otro planeta

Productora Florencia de………………………………….. Improvisaciones Baratas

**Personajes:**

Dumbledore... El viejo de la esquina

Severus Snape... Michael Jackson  
Satán... El hermano de Valentina  
Madame Pomfrey... Hermana Ernestina  
McGonagall donada por... Escuela militar  
Sibyll... Monje loco Rasputín

Flitwick de... Los enanos de Blink-182

Hagrid de... El emporio de los zancos

Sirius…………………………………………………………. Michael Douglas

Remus……………………………………………………….. Un Hippie

Olympe………………………………………………………. Pampita

Harry…………………………………………………………. Un pirata

Ron…………………………………………………………… Juanito Pérez

Ginny…………………………………………………………. Juanita Pérez

Señor Wesley………………………………………………..El señor Pérez

Extras………………………………………………………… 1º Alumno: Maria cochita alonso.

………………………………………………………… 7º Alumno: Michael Jackson

………………………………………………………… Masajista y Dama rosa: Michael Jackson

.……………………………………………………….. Sauron: El mismo

………………………………………………………… Shadow: Experimento 1

………………………………………………………… Doc Ock: Elvis

**Cosas:**

Efectos Especiales... y ANSI.SYS  
Efectos Especiales (2)... Industrial Light & Magic Co.

Remix de imágenes... Disney films y co.

Mesa de masajes de Satán……………………………... Relax Spa

Escenas de persecución cortesía de... Indiana Jones  
Cefalea donada por... Muchas Horas Frente a la computadora

Duendecillos………………………………………………… No se usaron, pero serán donados al fic "Un día en la vida de Ronald Bilis Wesley" hecho por Flor K-ne. (Flor:- ¡Es Bilius!) (Valen:- Lo que sea ¬¬''')

Sopa... Mi abuelita

Facturas Surtidas de... "Los Olmos" y "El Oasis"  
Gomera donada por... Valentina

Stars & Stripes... ¡¡Ya sabemos que es!

Barba postiza……………………………………………….. Disfraces "Fanny"

Ropa de las chicas... Corte y confección  
Los chiches de Dumbledore... donados por... La ferretería de la esquina y el staff de Harry Potter, La película

Sam Jenkins………... ¿Quién es ese?

Instrumentos robados de... Mi vecinito.

Pizarra donada por... La ferretería de la esquina.  
Varitas... La basura.

Los Sims, Need for speed & Half-Life... Para la inspiración  
Banda Sonora... "Time" Blink-182  
... "My Band" Eminem & D-12  
... "Fuck a dog" Blink-182  
... Canciones infantiles, en ingles y castellano.  
... "Megadeth" Los parraleños

... "Rock Show" Blink-182

_**Hemos elegí…**_

_**Un minuto…**_

_**El se ofreció… **_

_**No se que decir, **_

_**nunca antes había sucedido **_

_**algo como esto…**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**Mejor doy **_

_**los adelantos:**_

_Espero que vean_

_nuestros próximos _

_éxitos_

_tales como:_

"¿Valentina es Voldemort: Lordesa Voldentina"

"Mis primeros por qués" fret. Sirius Black

"¿Cómo leer entre líneas "El Profeta"? (1000 simples pasos)"

y

"¡Siéntete bien contigo mismo, imbecil!"

Ningún animal ha sido lastimado ni los Demonios del Bosque, ni el misterioso animal que Valentina le llevo a Harry… aunque se podría decir que el POLLO que comí al almuerzo, el jamón para mis sándwiches que fue sacado de un CERDO, la cazuela de VACUNO para mañana y la GALLINA que atropelló la carroza, son animales tambien…

Ningún ser humano fue herido durante la realización de este capítulo, a excepción de Valentina.

'_Un día en la vida de…' es una producción de Genias Inc. (¡VaGe Ya!), 2003 - 2004  
y tiene derechos de autor reservados._

**Personas:**

**Bueno, mi gente. Hoy dia estamos acrecentando pretenciones. QUIERO 85 REVIEWS Y LA CABEZA DE UN TAL "DAMELO" EN UNA BANDEJA DE PLATA! Gracias por leer.**

**Besitos,**

La-Autora 

**PD: A proposito, ya que fanfiction no nos deja agregar Asteriscos, corchetes ni guiones bajos y eso altera un poco el formato de la historia, pueden verla en su contexto original en la Orden Severusiana (**OrdenSeverusiana groups .msn. com**) (En "Documentos" "Harry Potter (No Severus)")**


	4. Cap Especial: Lordesa Voldentina

**¿Valentina es Voldemort?:**

**Lordesa Voldentina**

Era una soleada tarde desde afuera del campo de entrenamiento de Puddlemere United, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos, salieron corriendo un par de muchachas, una de ellas llevaba consigo un extraño objeto muggle y la otra un palo de escoba completamente quemado, mientras un muchacho de 20 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, corría uniformado y rabioso hacia ellas, profiriendo de a gritos:- ¡¡¡¿¿¿COMO PUEDEN METERSE EN LA VIDA DE UNO ASÍ???!!!, ¡¡¡DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A MI JEFE!!! ¡¡MOLESTAR A MI NOVIA, CON MIS COSAS PRIVADAS!! ¡¡¡QUEMARON MI HABITACIÓN Y MITAD DE LA RESERVA!!!-

Valen:- ¡¡También le contamos a tus padres que estas en peligro de que te despidan!! ¡y quemamos tu escoba!-señalando el palo.

Geo:- ¡¡¡CALLATE VALENTINA!!!

Oliver Wood, paro en seco y con una rabia renovada levanto su varita y grito:- _DESMAIUS!!! DESMAIUS!!! DESMAAAAAAAAAIUUUUUUUUS!!!..._-ambas cayeron desmayadas, junto con tres personas inocentes que se cruzaban por alli…

Las chicas volvieron a despertarse en el jardín de su casa cuando el diariero paso y le tiro el diario en la cara a Valentina, esta se levanto y reviso la fecha, habían pasado dos días desde ese pequeño incidente, Geo le dio con el buzón a Valentina por haber alimentado el odio de Oliver en ese momento y por haber encendido un fósforo cuando ella le dijo que era una reserva y no se permitía esa "actividad" en particular, cuando Valentina se refirió a Severus como "actividad" de Geo, esta se sonrojo, entro a la casa, salio con un reflector y se lo dio repetidas veces por la cabeza.

Una vez adentro, Valentina se sentó a la mesa y empezó a leer el correo de los pasados cinco días, desde que habían estado con Dumbledore que no habían pisado aquel lugar, gracias a Dios, mas bien a Valentina, habían ganado el elfo domestico de los Black en una apuesta de póquer, Geo le enseño a limpiar la casa y este hacia un excelente trabajo, al menos desde que le borraron la memoria. Mientras tanto Geo, se encargaba de hacer un desayuno digno para dos personas que desde hacia dos días que no comían.

Valen:- Mira, nos olvidamos de pagar la hipoteca…

Geo:-mmm…

De pronto se escucho un ruido tras la puerta, Geo, mientras movía una sartén sobre el fuego y partía dos huevos sobre ella, intercambiaron miradas con Valentina.

Valen:- Yo abrí la ultima vez que estuvimos acá…

Geo:- Yo estoy haciendo tu desayuno…

Valen:- Yo abro

Valen se dirigió hacia la puerta y abrió, de pronto vio a un hombre con una mascara y túnica negras, tratando de meter una carta por debajo de la puerta, este y ella se miraron unos segundos y al salir de su asombro…

Valen:- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ºOºllll

Mortifago:- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!OoO'''- (Geo:- ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!)Se vieron unos huevos fritos y una sartén volando por la ventana de la cocina, el mortifago seguía gritando y Valentina le dio un enorme puñetazo, Geo se acercaba corriendo por detrás de Valentina gritando "¿¡QUE PASA!?¿¡QUE PASA!?", hacia la puerta, se tropezó y le cayo encima.

Veinte minutos después, (nuevamente) adentro de la casa, el mortifago se pasaba una compresa por el moretón que Valentina le había dejado en la cara, el defecto era que…

Mortifago:- ¡Auch! ¿Seguras que esto es por que me golpee contra el buzón al tratar de salir corriendo?

Valen:- Ehh… -intercambio miradas con Geo y al unísono dijeron:- Si.

Las dos chicas miraban azoradas al mortifago, que se había sacado la mascara y se hallaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, frente a la ventana completamente destruida (Valen:- ¿Tenemos seguro?) (Geo:-Espero que si…), este era guapisimo, tenia el pelo negro, corto y los ojos grisaceos, la piel tersa, unas cejas pobladas y gruesas y unas pestañas largas y rizadas (Valen:- ¿No sera gay?¿¿No??) (Geo:- … No podes dejarme soñar en paz ¿Verdad?). Este se retiro la bolsa de hielos y les alcanzo una carta.

Mortifago:- Para eso me ha mandado el-Señor-de-las-Tinieblas…

Valen tomo la carta lo miro y dijo:- ¿Voldy?-El mortifago dejo caer la compresa de su mano crispada, saco su varita y le apunto a Valentina.

Mortifago:- ¡¡IRRESPETUOSA!! ¡¡NUNCA LLAME ASI AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS!! ¡¡MERECES TORTURA POR LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!! ¡¡SI NO FUESES UNA HECHICERA YO!!-

Valen:- Para, para, volvamos a lo de hechicera…-el mortifago bajo la varita y haciendo levitar la compresa hacia su mano, se sento- ¿Yo? ¿hechicera? pero si yo soy-

Geo grito:- ¡¡VALEN!!-haciendo que el mortifago se sobresalte-vamos a hablar afuera un segundito… un minutito, por favor…-Salieron por la puerta de la cocina y la cerraron.

Valen:- _¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

Geo:- _Valen, ¿entendes que es un mortifago?..._

Valen:- _Sip_

Geo:- _Entonces sabras que a ellos no les gustan los…_

Valen:- … _¿Panecillos?_

Geo, se apreto las cienes:- _¡No!... ¡Los muggles! ¡Odian a los muggles!... Y nosotras somos…_

Valen:- _… ¿como panecillos?_

Geo, la tomo por los hombros y la empezo a samarrear:- _¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Somos muggles!! ¡¡muggles!!, Voldemort nos conocio de vista_-

Valen:- _A vos… Yo lo vi en la sala de profesores, cuendo fui a buscar a Snape, por decirlo asi, me pidio direcciones y charlamos un rato sobre las pinturas parlantes y_-Geo la solto desconcertada mientras Valentina le contaba como se habia conocido con Voldemort- _nos reimos, lloramos, nos enojamos, nos amigamos y se fue…_

Geo:-… O.O'''…

Valen:- _Geeooooo_…

Geo :- _Valen, si el averigua que somos muggles, ni Dios-yasequesosvos-, nos va a salvar…_

Valen, agarrandose el cuello asustada:- _Es decir que, ¿el nos podria-?_-Hace una señal de guillotina, ante la cual Geo asiente con la cabeza. De la puerta sale el mortifago, Valen se sube a upa de Geo y ambas gritan.

Valen y Geo:- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Geo:- OoO''') (Valen:- ºOº)

Mortifago:- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-Se pararon en seco y se miraron- ¿Por qué siempre me reciben asi?...

Valen:- Por que… es asi como decimos 'hola' en nustro pais…

Geo:- ¿En serio?-Valen le da un codazo-¡Auch! Si, es cierto…-Geo suelta a Valen, la cual cae al suelo y se levanta rapidamente.

Mortifago:- Esta… bien… ò-ô'''

Valen:- Peroo… ¿Qué haces aca? Te pedimos que esperaras…

Mortifago:- Escuche algo sobre panecillos y me dio hambre… Bueno, les dejo la carta y me voy, ¿Si? Y… Por favor… No me saluden-Se inclino ante Valentina y le beso la mano a Geo, la cual estaba taaaaaaaaaan pero taaaaaaaaaan colorada que los ajies le tendrian celos. El mortifago, abrio la puerta y desaparecio tras ella. Valen le arrebato la carta a Geo que la sostenia fuertemente mirando azorada la puerta, saliendo de su trance cuando Valen pronuncio una sencilla palabra:

Valen:- Severus

Geo:- ¿¡DONDE!?...

Valen, mirando la carta:- Ninguna parte, solamente queria ver tu cara-Geo, la miro furibunda, saco de la nada un reflector y se lo dio por la cabeza varias veces (Valen:- ¡Es-en-serio!¡¡auch!! ¡¿De-¡ay!-Donde-los saca?!) (Geo:- ¡¡Tengo-mis-propias-vias misteriosas!!).

Una vez que Valentina se volvio a despertar (Valen:- ºOºllll ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!! ---- Le tiraron un balde de agua helada) (Geo:- ù-ú… ella empezo), desayunaron y durmieron siesta, pero de pronto en la habitación de Geo, algo le salto en la cama, esta asustada le dio con lo primero que tenia a mano (ademas de su camara, un reflector), después de golpear a lo que sea que estuvise alli, prendio la luz y tendido en el suelo se hallaba… **(parte tenebrosa, sientan panico)** aquel que ha aparecido en todos los libros hasta ahora, cuyo nombre tiene mas guiones que los-que-tu-sabes, aquel que ha sido derrotado 5 veces seguidas por Harry y que esta empezando a sentirse estupido **(pueden dejar de tener miedo)** , este se levanto y se sacudio una pelusa de la tunica negra y se acomodo la capa de viaje roja, (Valen:- ¡que colorido!... ¬¬) (Vodemort:- Te voy a mostrar lo que es mi recibo de sueldo… ) miro atentamente a Geo, esta lo miro, se miraron, y mientras se miraban mirandose como se miraban, se veian mirandose… **(no puedo creer que lean estos fics) **Bueno, en fin, que hablen de una vez…

Geo:-Ehh… ¿Lord… Usted?OxO'''''''''

Voldemort:- Eh, vengo a buscar a Valentina, le mande una carta…

Geo:- Si… eh, por aca, sigame…

Pasaron por un pasillo, cruzaron una puerta y entraron a una habitacion, cruzaron entre unos mapas, dieron vuelta por las carnes congeladas, saltaron una cabra montañesa y cruzaron un campo de golf en miniatura, al fondo, en una esquina entre la rampa de skate y la montaña de rapel interior, habia una cama rosa con sabanas verdes y acolchado azul, sobre el suelo, al lado de esta estaba Valentina roncando con una almohada amarilla.

Geo:- ¡Uf!... juraria que cuando compramos esta casa esta habitación era la mas pequeña…

Voldemort:- Bueno, ella es una hechicera seguramente hizo un hechizo de extensión permanente, y si no fue eso debe tener que ver con el hecho de que ella es Dios.

Geo, se tapo la cara con las manos y se acerco hacia Valen para despertarla, cuando Voldemort la detuvo y dijo:- ¡¡No espera!!, no la despiertes todavía…-se aciclo un poco y pregunto- Ahora, ¿Cómo me veo?-Entorno sus ojos gatunos y se arreglo el cabello hacia atrás, con sus dedos huesudos.

Geo, preguntandose lo que pretendia:- Eh… Bien, ahora para despertarla hay que-

Valen, saliendo por detrás de ambos:- ¡¡¡HOLA, VOLDY!!!

Voldemort y Geo:- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! -Al salir de su asombro Geo y Voldemort la miraron y preguntaron al unisono- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Geo:- Momeento, esto me parece conocido… -9

Valen:- Dumbledore me presto un libro _"Aprender a asechar furtivamente en 15 simples pasos"_…

Voldemort:- Eso explica muchas cosas…

Geo, prendiendo la camara y apuntandolo:-… ¿Cómo que?...

Voldemort:- Comoooo… ¿Eso es muggle?-(Señor wesley:- ¡¡¡SI QUE LO ES!! ¿¿VERDAD??) (Valen:- ¡En serio! ¡¿como se metio en nuestra casa?!) (Geo:- ¡¡Eso!!) (Señor Wesley:- Lei un libro que me presto Dumbledore…) (Geo:-… Tengo que leer ese libro).

Geo:- Ehh… ¿esto?...

Voldemort:- Si, eso…

Geo, abrazando su camara:- Ehh…

Valen, nerviosa:- ¡Si!

Voldemort:- ¡¿Es muggle?!

Valen:- ¡Es decir! ¡¡NO!!...

Voldemort:- ¿No es muggle?…

Valen:- Eh, eh… ¡Si!, a que… ¡¡mire!!...-Valen, le arranca la camara de los brazos a Geo y dice- Ahora la ve-La lanza por la ventana-Ahora no¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!-Geo le dio repetidas veces por la cabeza con un reflector que tenia a mano y salio corriendo por la puerta gritando "¡¡Alli voy, bebe!! ¡¡Mami va a salvarte!!".

Valen, se levanto dificultosamente por detrás de la cama y Voldemort la miro sonriendo seductoramente… Valentina se escondio debajo de la cama.

Minutos después, Geo entraba a la pieza de Valentina, cruzaba todo un laberinto y veia a Voldemort metido desde la cintura para arriba debajo de la cama.

Geo:- Bueno, habra que cambiar el micrófono y… ¿Qué hace?...

Voldemort:- Busco a Valenti…-sale apresuradamente, se saca unas pelusas de la tunica y la mira-Ejem… nada…

Geo, ve salir de debajo de la cama a Valentina llena de pelusas y con varios juguetes colgandole del pelo:-see… intercambiaban recetas, ¿verdad?-alzando una ceja.

Voldemort:- Eh… Se podria decir…

Geo:- Si, siempre se lo creen…

Voldemort:- ¿En serio?..

Geo:- si por que-Y mientras ellos hacian su convencion de "Acosadores Anonimos", Valentina, se aspiraba las pelusas y se desenredaba un pato de hule del pelo.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando bajaron y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Voldemort se sento en el sillon central mientras Valentina se sentaba en el de tres plazas susurrando "me saco mi sillon", Geo, se sento al lado de esta y ambas miraron atentamente a Voldemort, que tambien las miraba y… se miraban… hasta que…

Voldemort:- ¿Qué me miran?- (Geo:- No puedo creerlo…) (Valen:- ¿Este es el mago mas malo del planeta?) (Geo:- Tenebroso, Valen, tenebroso…)

Valen:- Es que usted nos dijo que teniamos que bajar, que tenia algo importante que decirnos…

Voldemort:- Ah, no, ¿para que? Si se los explique todo en la carta…

Valen:- ¿Carta? ¿Cuál carta?

Geo:- ¡Uy! Cierto…

Valen:- En serio, ¿Cuál carta?...

Geo, revolviendo una pila de cartas:- Por aca, por aca… Tonks moonlight, Dany Black, Fent, Yukyhime Katsukina, Augen, Lewynkku, Chik-GrimmLp, strega-in progress… otro de strega-in-progress, Susy Snape Malfoy, Enovy, Dama Demoniaca, Nemesis Crow, Alma-del-Alma, Mey, Witchmin, Moyrazenith, Artemio Shiro, OElena-VodkaO, MeilinSnape -

Voldemort:- Si que conocen gente con nombres raros…

Valen:- E impronunciables…

Geo:- Y que lo digas, yo los tengo que decir en vos alta… ¡Aca esta!... Bueno, el mortifago llego y-

Valen:- ¿Vino un mortifago?...-Los otros dos la miraron.

Geo:- Voy a dejar de golpearte… Como decia, llego pero no la leimos todavía…

Valen:- ¡Dame! ¡¡yo la leo!!... ¿Cómo se lee?-Geo, se notaba preocupada- era broma, solamente queria ver tu rostro-Geo se abstenia de golpearla con una maceta- Bueno dice:

_Valen y… La otra chica: _

Voldemort:- ¡Deja de tirarme con almohadones! _Impedimenta!!! _¡¡¡AHHH!!!

_Les escribo por que tengo una necesidad urgente… _

Valen:- Eso si que no, Proposiciones indecentes ¡NO!

Voldemort:- ¡auch! ¡¡Segui leyendo!!

Geo:- ¿¿¡¡La otra chica!!??-Lanzandole platos y tazas.

Voldemort:- ¡¡No fue mi intencion!! ¡¡es que realmente no sabia…!!

Valen:- ¿Necesita que le ayude?...

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Valen:- Tomare eso como un no… Sigo leyendo: _Últimamente, me he sentido encerrado en mi trabajo como el mago mas tenebroso del mundo, y he decidido, tomarme un dia libre, como he conocido a Valentina le confiare la mision-_ ¿Confia en mi?...

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡SOLAMENTE LEE!!! ¿¿¿QUERES???

Valen:- Bueno: _la mision de ser YO durante un dia. _

_El plan es el siguiente: Valentina tomara la pocion multijugos con un cabello mio_-¡¡Puaj!! ¡¡Pelos!!

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¡Deja eso!!! No, no me lo tires, no lo tires… ¡¡¡AHHH!!!

Valen:- Bueno, sigo leyendo: _La vestiremos como YO, la otra chica…_

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Valen:- _puede vestirse como una mortifaga y estar alli tambien, es su decisión…_-

Geo se detuvo:- eso es todo lo que queria, un poco de reconocimiento… segui leyendo…

Valen:- Bueno, pero ayuda a Voldy a levantarse

Geo:- No, el puede solo…

Valen:- _En fin, hoy ire a su casa a explicarle los aspectos de mi personalidad asi tal vez pueda ser una… ¿decente?... bueno, una buena replica de mi mismo… Y tal vez lleguemos a que se yo, salir a co_……………………………… ¡¡Que raro ahí termina la carta!!-la hace un bollo y la lanza sobre su hombro, Geo se apresura a ir a buscarla cuando Valen le lanza un fosforo encima (Señor Wesley:- ¡¡¡¡Son increíblemente divertidos!!!! ¿¿Verdad??), Voldemort se incorpora, haciendo muecas de dolor.

Voldemort:- ¿Eso es muggle?...

Valen:- No, solamente lo esta imaginando… por el dolor… creame yo se de eso…

Voldemort:- ya veo… Bueno y… ¿Aceptas?...

Valen:- ¡¡¡¿¿Aceptar??!!! ¿¿YO?? ¿¿¿Qué- ejem- que-en especial???...-traga fuerte.

Voldemort, sonriendo:- La mision…

Valen:- ¡Uf! Si, acepto, eso si…

Voldemort, caminando hacia ella y aferrandose a sus hombros:- Aunque si quisieras aceptar algo mas…

Geo:- ¿¿¿¡¡Aceptar que!!???

Valen:- Ehh… Geo, es un buen momento para que me golpees con algo…

Geo, agarrandola por la solapa de la remera:- ¿¿Qué decia la maldita carta??...

Valen:- ¡¡¡no se!!!...

Voldemort:- Bueno, en fin-

Geo:- ¡¡¡No, ustedes me dicen que decia en esa carta!!!

Voldemort:- _Desmaius…_-Geo cayo desmayada-como decia, tomemos el traslador y vayamos a mi guarida asi te muestro un par de cosas-Valen lo miro y se tapo el pecho- jaja, no, eso no… todavía-Valen se puso una campera- En fin, te mostrare que es lo que tienes que hacer y me ire, ¿si?-Valen que se habia puesto varios gorritos y cinco bufandas asintio- Bien, ¿Nos la llevamos?-Valen nego, lo miro y asitio enérgicamente- Bien-saco un libro que decia _"Sientete bien contigo mismo, imbecil"_-Un buen libro…-

Valentina levanto a Geo, Voldemort le tomo una de las manos y la apoyo sobre el libro, Valen apoyo un dedo y Voldemort le guiño un ojo, unos segundos después se hallaban volando en una espiral de colores y aterrizaron bruscamente en una sala de estar parcialmente derruida.

Pasaron por dos habitaciones, arrastrando a Geo, luego de bajar una escalera y llegar al descanso, Voldemort detuvo a Valen e hizo levitar a la inconsciente Georgina, se sento en ella, subio a Valentina y bajaron las otras 258 escaleras a toda velocidad levitando sentados en Geo. Y de una vez por todas llegaron a una enorme sala circular, donde en el medio habia un enorme caldero, con una pocion blanca que burbujeaba, sin que estuviese encendida, Valentina se acerco a esta.

Valen:- Voldy, ¿que es esto?...

Voldemort, que estaba revolviendo un armario:- Ah, ¿eso? 7-up… es la unica bebida que se me permite tomar por mi estado… Malditos, muggles…-se volvio a hundir entre pergaminos y botellas con cosas vivas dentro.

Valen:- Voldy, ¿Qué es esta habitación?...

Voldemort, vuelve a salir y respira hondo:- Ehh… es mi oficina privada, aca guardo todas mis cosas… ¿¿Dónde habra dejado mi pocion multijugos?? Maldito Lucius, si no estuviera al fondo del pozo de agua lo haria tirarse… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BELLATRIX!!!!!!!!!!!-se escucharon pasos apresurados por las escaleras un "¡¡Uyk!!" y el ruido de una persona que se caia por ellas, por la puerta se asomo una mujer con aspecto de vieja, cabello largo y negro.

Bellatrix, totalmente desalineada:- ¿Si, mi señor? ¿Qué desea?-se quedo estatica mirando a la jovencita que se asomaba por debajo de un escritorio y revisaba unos papeles-¿Quién es ella?-con aires de ofendida.

Voldemort:- Valentina, ehh… ¿Dónde esta mi pocion multijugos?

Bellatrix, fulminando con la mirada a Valentina:- No lo se, señor, ¿le ha preguntado a Lucius?...

Voldemort:- No, el esta en el pozo…

Bellatrix:- ¿De nuevo, señor?...

Voldemort, con expresión sombria:- Tendra que pensarlo dos veces antes de cuestionar mi autoridad, si yo digo que quiero pollo es pollo…

Valen:- ¿Eh?...

Bellatrix:- Su almuerzo de ayer, no pregunte mas… Eh, señor…

Voldemort, paro de quejarse:- ¡¿Qué?!

Bellatrix:- ¿Qué es eso que esta arriba de su escritorio?

Voldemort:- ¿Qué?... Eh…

Valen:- Dice: "Pocion para el plan secreto-Voldemort le tapo la boca apresuradamente.

Voldemort:- ¡¡Jaja!!, Me encanta esta chica es tan graciosa… -a Bellatrix le dio un tic en el ojo derecho- ehh, puede retirarse…-Bellatrix se inclino ante ambos y se retiro-… Valen…

Valen:- ¿Siiiiii?...

Voldemort:- ¿Qué parte de "PLAN SECRETO" no entendiste?...

Valen:- … Lo amo…

Voldemort:- ¿En verdad?...

Valen:- No…

Voldemort:- Aunque si puedo utilizar una pocion de romis con un toque de-

Valen:-Estoy al lado suyo y escucho todo…

Voldemort:- No todo, sino sabrias que este PLAN es SECRETO…

Valen:-… Siga con lo suyo…

Y asi mientras Voldemort planeaba como enamorar a Valentina, esta rompia sin querer un frasco que se hallaba en un cajon del escritorio, de donde una criatura repto hasta la salida susurrando _"al fin libre, comida, comer…"_… (Valen:-¡Ups! Espero que no sea nada grave) (Geo:- ¿Eso estaba vivo?).

Media hora después, a Valentina se le pasaba el efecto de la pocion de amor que le habia hecho tomar Voldemort diciendo que era whisky, pero, tengamos en cuenta ¿¿¡¡Quien demonios no sospecharia de un whisky que burbujea corazones y es de una tonalidad espeluznantemente rosa!!??... En fin, esta se levantaba por detrás del escritorio totalmente despeinada, mientras Voldemort sonreia a mas no poder (Geo desmayada:- Ojos rojos, nariz aplastada parecida a la de una serpiente, flaquisimo, viejo-) (Valen:- ¡¡¡SI A VOS TE DIERAN UN WHISKY VENCIDO TAMBIEN TE PASARIA CUALQUIER COSA!!!) (Nota: Los whiskys no se vencen, es mas cuando los whiskys tienen mas de 20 años se los llama añejos).

Voldemort, peinandose:- Ejem, Bueno, ahora hay que preparar la pocion-

Valen:- ¿¿¿¡¡¡POCION!!!??? ¡¡¡NO MAS POCIONES PARA MI!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!... (Geo desmayada:- Para lo que acaba de pasar, hay que tener estomago)

Voldemort:- Es la pocion multijugos…

Valen, entrecerrando los ojos:- ¿Cómo se que no me esta mintiendo?

Voldemort:- Ni idea…

Valen:- Chaaau

Voldemort:- ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Espera!!, cuando le pongas el ingrediente va a cambiar de color…

Valen, sacando la silla que trababa la puerta:- ¿Cómo se que no me miente ahora?

Voldemort:- Ehhh…

Valen:- Hasta luego, que tenga una buena vida y mucha suerte con eso de la dominacion de las razas…

Voldemort:- Es una lastima, quien sabe como subiria el raiting con esta historia…

Valen:- ¿¿¡¡Raiting ha dicho!!??

Voldemort:- Bueno, vos elegis que ponerle a la pocion multijugos… Pelos o uñas de los pies…

Valen:- Depende, ¿tienen pelusas?…

Voldemort:- ¿Las uñas o los pelos?

Valen:- Ahora que lo pone asiii…

Voldemort:- Ninguno de los dos…

Valen:- las uñas…

Voldemort:- ¡perfecto!-mezcla las uñas con la pocion que se pone de un color rojo brillante.

Valen:- ¡¡¡AAHHHHHHHH!!!

Voldemort, la toma por la cintura y la arrastra hacia adentro de la habitación:- ¡¡Valen!! ¡¡¡La otra pocion era ROSA!!

Valen:- ¿¿¡¡¡COMO SE QUE NO ES UN DERIVADO!!!??

Voldemort:- Ehh… ¡¡Solamente confia en mi!!

Valen, se tranquiliza:- Bueno, si lo pone asi… ¡¡¡NO!!!-Trata de salir corriendo. Por cierto, Geo seguia desmayada colgada en un perchero.

Voldemort:- _Impedimenta!_... _Accio Valentina!..._

Valen volo a toda velocidad hacia Voldemort, ambos cayeron al suelo, Valentina sobre Voldemort, para ser mas especificos.

Voldemort:- ¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Te juro que no era mi intencion!!

Valen:- ¡¡Si, claro!!-persiguiendolo con una silla.

Voldemort:- ¡Un minuto! ¡¡Yo soy un mago!! ¡¡Y vos te olvidaste tu varita!!

Valen:- ¿Varita?... (Geo:- Vaaaleeeennnn OoO''') ¡¡Ah, cierto!! ¡¡Varita!!...

Voldemort:- _Impedimenta!_-Valentina cayo al suelo inmóvil.

Valen:- ¡No voy a tomar eso!

Voldemort:- _Accio pocion!_...-Miles de pociones volaron hacia el derribandolo-¡demonios! ¿Cuál es?... Ehh, ehh… ¡ahrgh! ¡¡Debi etiquetarlas!! _Accio pocion multijugos!..._-Una pocion roja llego hacia su mano.

Valen:- Ah, debe ser verdad, si respondio a ese nombre…

Voldemort, dandose un golpecito en la cabeza:- ¡¡de esa forma hubiesemos ahorrado muchisimo tiempo!! Bueno, tomala…

Valen:- Ehh… Primero pruebela usted y digame a que sabe…

Voldemort:- No, yo no tengo que tomarla…

Valen:- ¿Sabe que? Hagamos un trato: Yo tomo la pocion multijugos y soy usted durante un dia y al final del dia cuando usted llega se toma un _"veritaserum"_ y me deja encuestarlo, con Geo aquí presente-Señala el perchero, Geo emitio un sonoro ronquido.

Voldemort:- Trato hecho…

Valentina saca un documento:- Bien, firme aca, aca y aca…-señalando el documento, saca un boligrafo.

Voldemort:- ¿Eso es muggle?

Valen:- ¡¡SOLO FIRME!!

Voldemort:- bien, bien… ¡Que exigente!-firma en todas las lineas punteadas, Valentina volvio a meter el enorme documento en su campera y le arrebato la pocion de la mano, levantandola en forma de brindis, se tapo la nariz y la tomo. El efecto fue inmediato, su piel se pegaba mas a sus huesos, su esqueleto se agrandaba, sus ojos cambiaban de color y algo como acido le quemaba por dentro, su pelo se acorto, plancho y se puso completamente blanco. Valentina se levanto y enseguida se miro al espejo, se veia identica a el.

Voldemort:- Valen, el espejo esta por alla…

Valen:- Ah, ya me parecia que no estaba vestida asi…

Voldemort:- para empezar, vestidA, no, vestidO…

Valen:- Se va a ver un poco raro que suba con vestido, pero son sus gustos…

Voldemort, presionando sus cienes:- debi elegir a Geo…-Que por cierto, seguia colgada en el perchero.

Unos minutos después Valentina ya estaba vestida, al lado de Voldemort que estaba convertido en Valentina y dispuesto a irse con el traslador.

Valen:-Estoy lista, ¿Cómo me veo?-dando una vueltita frente a Voldemort.

Voldemort, que era identico a Valentina, se puso una de las manos en el rostro y la vio saltar por toda la habitación haciendo mover su nueva capa:- Valen, para… ¡¡¡PARA UN SEGUNDO!!! ¿¿QUERES??...

Valen:- que carácter…

Voldemort:- Como sea, aca tenes una lista de lo que NO tenes que hacer…-Desplego un pergamino como de cuatro metros completamente escrito con letra diminuta.

Valen:- ¿Qué dice aca?

Voldemort:- NO pintarse las uñas de colores brillantes… Bueno, ahora yo me voy, vos quedate aca y… quedate aca…

Valen:- Bueno, Voldy…

A Voldemort le dio un tic al oir ese nombre y desaparecio.

Valentina, dio una vuelta por el despacho, tomo varios vasos de 7-up (Valen:- estaba esperando que se fuese para poder tomar de esto… ¡slurp!), de pronto Geo abrio los ojos y se bajo del perchero, miro a Voldemort/Valentina y tomo el escritorio por las patas lo empezo a perseguir furtivamente.

Valen:- ¡¡Ahhhrgh!! ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡ SOY YO!! ¡¡VA-Entro un mortifago.

McNair:- Mi señor, tenemos que… ¿Qué sucede, señor?

Valen:- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡SOLTA MI CAPA!!

McNair:- ¿perdio su varita de nuevo, señor? ¿Por qué no se defiende, mi señor?...

Valen:- ¡¡¡SOLATAME, YO SOY VALE-MORT!!!

Geo:- ¡¡¡Maldito, me desmayaste!!!

McNair:- Creo que volvere mas tarde… señor-haciendo una reverencia se fue. Valentina se colgo del candelabro del techo.

Geo:- ¡¡¡BAJA YA, COBARDE!!!

Valen:- ¡¡¡SOY VALENTINA!!!...

Geo, dejando de tirarle unos frascos, pergaminos y pisapapeles entre otras cosas particularmente pesadas:- ¿En serio?...

Valen:- ¿Ves a otro Voldemort por aca?... Y ¿Por qué valentina se fue de repente?

Geo:- ¿Por que la acosabas, la violaste, la hiciste tomarse una pocion de amor?... vos elegis

Valen:- Y que lo digas… No puedo usar varita por que yo soy mug-Entra Bellatrix-¡RE! Que hay aquí, hay que traer a Lucius para que limpie…

Bellatrix, fulminando a Geo con la mirada:-¿Otra, mi señor?...

Valen:- Si, Bellatrix ella es Geo, Geo, Bellatrix…-Bellatrix y Geo intercambian miradas.

Geo:- Un gusto…

Bellatrix:- Si eso… En fin, mi señor… ¿Qué hace colgado del candelabro?...

Valen:- Es queee… es genial para el cutis, jeje, es decir-

Bellatrix:- No hace falta que continue, solamente quiero hablar A SOLAS, un segundito con usted…

Valen:- Ehh… Si, no tengo objeciones… ¿me ayudarian a bajar?-Despues que bajaron a Valen/Voldy del candelabro, Geo se fue afuera y volvio sosteniendo la camara cubierta por una capa invisible, es decir, ¿Se imaginan, que tan ridicula se veia sosteniendo una especie de caja invisible?, su excusa fue:

Geo:- Es que practico para ser mimo…-haciendo como que tomaba una soga y empezaba a salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Valentina, es decir, Voldemort, se sentaba en su Gran Sillon y comentaba:- No es muy buena pero-Bellatrix, lo hace sentarse y se sienta en sus pantorrillas, y lo/la mira seductoramente-Ehh… ¿Qué pasa aca?...

Bellatrix:- Es que sabe que tan celosa me pongo cuando mi hombre esta con otras…-(Valen:- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! ¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!!! A VER, ¿COMO EXPLICO ESTO?... EMPEZEMOS POR "HOMBRE")-Es decir, ya van dos chicas que encuentro-

Valen/Voldemort:- sucede que me gustan las jovencitas, soy un viejo verde… Chauu, nos veremos mas tarde-A Bellatrix le brillaron los ojos.

Bellatrix:- ¿¡Como, mi señor!?

Valen/Voldemort:- Me estas apretando el hombro, en verdad… duele, ¡¡cortate las uñas, por el amor de Valentina!! ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡MIS HOMBROS!!!-Bellatrix corrio hacia la puerta lo miro, llorosa y se marcho- ¡Gracias a Dios!... ¡espero que no deje marcas!...

Geo:- ¡Insensible!-golpeandolo en el hombro- ¿¿Cómo pudiste decirle una cosa asi??...

Valen/Voldemort:- ¡Ahh! Mi hombro… ¿Qué?...

Geo:- Es obvio que el y Bella tienen algo…

Valen/Voldemort:- ¡¡Entonces por que me buscaba a mi!!

Geo:- … ¿estas celosa?

Valen/Ya saben quien:- Naa, que va… celosa yo… ¡pff! Celosa… ¡ja!...

Geo:- ¿Terminaste?

Valen/Ese:- No, pensaba quejarme un poco mas y después-Entra un mortifago-limpiar estas alfombras y tal vez remodelar ese esquinero-

Geo:- Eso no es un esquinero…

Valen/Ahora entiendo por que la autora lo llama como lo llama:- Ehh… ¿¡Que necesita!?...

Goyle:- Yo… yo… s-señor, solamente venia a decirle que va a empezar la reunion… y que si su amiga podria usar el uniforme, que usted propuso señor de las tinieblas…

Valen/El que TU sabes:- mmm… a verlo-Valentina tomo una tunica negra y una mascara blanca-… esto esss…

Goyle:- El uniforme que pidio…

Valen/El/Ella/...:- No, no… el negro esta pasado de moda… Probemos algo con colores mas vivos, que cada uno de los mortifagos se elija un color y se pida una en su tamaño… por que si veo a alguien con el color negro…-mira amenazadoramente, Goyle se estremece-terminara en el pozo…

Goyle:- Ehh… Bueno, señor…

Valen/Voldemort:- ¿nada mas?

Goyle:- Si, que suba que Peter ya llego…

Valen/falalalala... es decir, Voldemort:- ¿¿¡¡¡Llegoo!!!?? ¿¿¡¡¡Peter!!!??...

Goyle, escondiendose tras su tunica:- Si, mi amo…

Valen/Voldemort:- Ehh… ¿se ama?, Bien por usted… Ahora subimos… traiga inmediatamente una tunica para mi acompañante-Geo trataba de ocultar inutilmente la risa.

Goyle:- ¡¡Ya mismo, mi amo!!-Diciendo esto desaparecio por la puerta.

Valen/Voy a morir haciendo este fic:- Bueno, creo que me gusta esto de ser Voldemort… Geo, decime, esta tunica… ¿Me hace ver gordo?-Geo lo mira de arriba abajo y parecia que necesitaba una de las mejores cenas que pudiese preparar la Sra. Wesley…

Geo:- Solamente… Digamos que no (Geo:- Por no decir esqueletico)…

Momentos mas tarde Geo estaba vestida con una tunica color violeta, después de haberse probado cientos de tunicas de todos colores, en fin… se dispusieron a subir las escaleras, escoltadas por un mortifago vestido de verde lima y otro de anaranjado, con mascaras del mismo color.

Valen/Voldemort, a mitad de camino, empieza a cantar y a bailar:- _I'm so sexy, sexy, sexy…__-geo le da un codazo-¡auch! vos concentrate en tu caja invisible…-por lo cual recibio otro codazo-¡¡Auch!!..._

_Eran las nueve de la noche cuando, al fin, llegaron al salon pricipal, donde habia un pequeño escenario. En el centro de este habia un enorme sillon, se diria trono pero hasta para Voldemort eso es afeminado… En fin, por la puerta paso entre los mortifagos que estaban arrodillados, Valen/Voldemort, contoneando las caderas, todos se quedaron atonitos al verlo entrar y sentarse cruzando las piernas, delicadamente._

_Valen:- Bueno, ¿Qué me miran?-se escucho un murmullo entre los mortifagos, hasta que Lucius que estaba vestido con una tunica celeste se levanto._

_Lucius:- Mi señor, sucede que nos preguntabamos… ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de atuendos? ¿el anterior que diseñamos no le gustaba?..._

_Valen:- No, siguiente pregunta…_

_Crabbe:- Mi amado señor_

_Valen, se aferro a su trono:- ¿¿¡¡¡amado!!!?? ¿¿sos gay o que??_

_Crabbe:- Ehh, no, señor… Perooo… ¿Por qué se sienta asi?..._

_Valen:- ¿asi como?... ¡oh!...¡ahhh!, disculpe, es que…_

_Crabbe:- ¿Se disculpa conmigo, mi señor?-se escuchan detrás de su mascara unos graznidos como si llorase._

_Valen:- ¿estas bien?...-Crabbe se larga a llorar sonoramente y sale corriendo por la puerta principal- ¡Vaya!... y me dicen a mi que soy sentimental…_

_Avery:- ¿ehh?..._

_Valen:- ¿me estas cuestionando?_

_Avery, bajando la mirada rapidamente:- No, mi señor…_

_Valen:- Suficiente, ¡desde el dia de hoy evaluare su desempeño!-se escucho un murmullo general, hasta por parte de Geo-¡Ahhh!, Murmuran, solo por eso tendran un 9…_

_Avery:- pero-_

_Valen:- Me cuestionas, tenes un 7…_

_Avery:- P-pero…_

_Valen:- ¡¡ajaaaa!! Tartamudeas, solo por eso tendras un 5…_

_Avery:- Pero yo debo informarlo de-_

_Valen:- ¿¿¿Crees que no se algoo???_

_Avery:- No, señor, es solamente que…_

_Valen:- Me refutas, solamente por eso tenes un 3…_

_Señora de Avery:- Pero, mi señor, el solo queria decirle…_

_Valen:- ¡¡¡Tu esposa interviniendo!!! Tenes un 2_

_Avery:- ¡¡¡¿¿Un dos??!!!_

_Valen:- Cuestionas mi autoridad de nuevo, solemante por eso tenes un 1-Avery sale de la habitación llorando seguido por su esposa. (Geo:- ¡Abusadora!) (Valen:- Mira quien habla…)…_

_Nott:- Señor…_

_Valen:- ¿Si?_

_Nott:- ¿Qué era lo que debia decirnos?..._

_Valen:- ehh…-mira a Geo buscando ayuda, la cual se encoge de hombros (Valen:- a ver… improvizacion), Valen se levanta de su asiento, su cara se ensombrece, sus ojos restallan en la oscuridad y con vos tetrica dice- _Desde ahora en adelante no me llamaran mas El señor de las tinieblas o el-que-tu-sabes, me empezaran a llamar -tono espeluznante y serio-... Voldy...-Los mortifagos se quedaron parados atónitos y alguno que otro aguantando la risa- ¿¿Les dije YO que se parasen??...-Los mortifagos empiezan a arrodillarse resignados.

De pronto, las puertas se abren con violencia y detrás de estas, aparece Colagusano, corriendo lloriqueando hacia su amo, se arrodilla a sus pies y le abraza las rodillas.

Voldy:- Golpeaste las puertas, tenes un 5…

Colagusano mira a Voldemort y mira en forma de pregunta a los demas mortifagos, estos empezaron a hacerle señales para que no hablase, dijiese o refutase nada:- ¿Perdon, señor?...

Voldy:- Jaja, me hace reir tu expresión, solo por eso tenes un 10 de nuevo-Todos los mortifagos lo miraron con odio- y un enorme y jugoso-

Colagusano:- ¡¡¡NO LO DIGA AQUÍ SEÑOR!!!

Voldy:- aumento-esta palabra resono por el salon algunos mortifagos planeaban como matarlo, otros se sonaban los nudillos y otros, sencillamente, no lo podian creer- Muy bien, ahora, un aplauso para el nuevo Jefe de Mortifagos…-Todos profirieron un escandaloso "¿¡Que!?" mientras Peter se escondia tras su "amo" (Valen:- Vas a pagar por haber llevado a Sirius 13 años a Azkaban… ha-ha-haaa) los mortifagos aplaudieron lentamente y con rabia.

Colagusano:- Ya he torturado a los aurors que me pidio y-

Voldy:- ¿Eso de nuevo?... ¡ahish! ¿Saben que?-se sienta nuevamente en su sillon, mientras los mortifagos se miran entre ellos preocupados por la proxima decisión de su 'amo'- Me canse de torturar muggles y hacerle la vida imposible a los sangre impura... Mejor hagamos obras de caridad ¿¿Que les parece?? –Los mortifagos empiezan a dudar de la autoridad de Voldem... esta bien, Voldy... (Voldy:- Mejor, mucho mejor)- ¡ja! ¡¡Era broma!!-Todos intercambiaron miradas de alivio- Cayeron redonditos… Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por esta reunion… -se levanta de su sillon- ¿Quién quiere salir a comprar helados para todos?

Diciendo esto saca un monedero, varios mortifagos jóvenes se acercan emocionados y se van agolpandose contra la puerta.

Una hora después, la nefasta reunion habia terminado, Voldy habia vuelto a su oficina, después de tomerse quince vasos de 7-up e ir corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta rapidamente tras de si, golpeando asi a Geo que corria tras de ella sosteniendo una camara "invisible". De pronto grito y salio cerrando la puerta desesperado y transpirado.

Voldy:- Me olvide q-que e-es-estoy en s-su cuerpo...

Geo, la miro y en seguida se tapo la vista diciendo:- Valen, levantate los pantalones...

Valen:- Perdon, pero un susto como este no recibo todos los dias

Geo:- Cierto, bueno, ¿ahora que?...

Valen:- Tengo que esperar a destransformarme... por que me muero de ganas de ir al baño...

De pronto se abrio la puerta y tras de esta se asomo timidamente un muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos celestes, an seguida entro confiado y miro a Geo rebajandola (Geo:- Maldito mocoso/a...).

Draco:- Mi señor, necesito hacerle una preguntas sobre un tema realmente importante para mi...

Voldy:- ¡Ah! ¡No sabia que Voldemort tambien se encargaba de eso!... Bueno, Geo Sali un segundo...

Geo se fue por la puerta con su camara y se sento en los escalones, vio subir a varios elfos domesticos con tunicas de colores en los cestos de ropa sucia, vio pasar a varios grupos de mortifagos quejandose del estamogo e insultando los "malditos helados muggles", paso Avery llorando en el hombro de su esposa y por ultimo Severus con una caja, que se paro en frente del despacho de Voldemort, Geo se le tiro encima y el salio despavorido (Severus:- Me hace acordar a alguien... Ah, debe ser la chica del bar, de la semana pasada) (Geo:- ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE CHICA????!!!).

Luego de recorrerse la guarida buscando al "pobrecito Sev" (Valen:- ¡No me mires asi, Geo! ¡Viste su rostro cuando salio corriendo!) (Geo:- No exageremos... ¬¬''') (Valen:-... No exagero... 99... Solta esa silla, Geo... ¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!), volvio a sentarse afuera de la oficina, reviso que habia en la caja y eran varios trajes, uno de oficial de policia, de bombero, de obrero, de... ¿mimo?...

Geo:- ¿Qué mie...?-Salio Voldy tomando por el hombro a Draco.

Voldy:- Y eso es todo lo que tenes que saber sobre como nacen los bebes...-El rostro de Draco expresaba horror.

Draco:- Hizo dibujos... Fue... Yo no iba a...-Caminaba como un zombie y farfullando desaparecio al final del pasillo.

Voldy:- ¡Perfecto! Ya resolvi otro problema-Su rostro de satisfacción pronto se empezo a transformar en el rostro de Valentina.

Geo:- Valen, podes ir al baño...

Valen:- ¡Al fin!...-sale corriendo al baño y se encierra. Mientras Geo se acerca al escritorio, donde habia un revuelo de hojas y dibujos sobre el nacimiento, incluyendo una carpetita que si pasabas las hojas rapido se animaba. Pronto Valen salio del baño, mientras Geo guardaba los dibujos en uno de los cajones del escritorio, asqueada.

Geo:- NI a nosostras nos lo mostraron asi en la escuela...

Valen:- Si, es que dibujo bien... por cierto, cuando vuelva Voldemort, eso va a ser una linda sorpresa al abrir su cajon...

Geo empezo a sacarlos rapidamente y a tirarlos al cesto de basura, mientras Valentina trataba de caminar con la enorme tunica, despues de caerse siete veces se asomo por el borde del escritorio solo para ver a Georgina matandose de la risa.

Valen:- ¡¡¡No me ibas a ayudar!!! ¿¿¡No!??...

Geo:- No, vos podias sola...-Antes que Valentina pudiese responderle alguien toco la puerta, que por cierto estaba cerrada... ¿Mencione que estaba cerrada?... Bueno, pues estaba cerrada y bien cerrada, con candados y varios pasadores, tambien tenia una mirilla... ¿Tampoco mencione eso? Bueno, tenia una mirilla, es que Voldemort era un poco paranoico y obsesivo, a parte... Le gustaba sentirse como en casa, ¡¡es mas tambien tenia un timbre!!... Ah, no, el odia las cosas muggles... y se lo robo el señor Wesley esta mañana, en fin, desde atrás de la puerta se escucho claramente la voz de Lucius.

Lucius:- Mi señor, necesito consultar con usted el plan de esta noche, es que encontre unos errores y me parece que deberia corregirlos ¿Usted que cree?-No hubo respuesta-¿Señor?... ¿Puedo pasar, señor?... ¿De donde salio esta mirilla?

Valen:-... ¿Viste como aparecieron esos pasadores?

Geo:- ... Si...

Lucius:- ¿¡Señor!?

Adentro las entrevistadoras se acordaron de su mision y dejaron de mirar la puerta. Corrieron al escritorio. Georgina revisaba desesperada el armario y Valentina abria todos y cada uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Geo:- _¡¡¿¿Dónde esta por el amor de Dios??!!..._

Valen:- _¡¡Si lo supiera ya la habria tomado!!..._

Geo:- _¡¡¿No dejo ninguna nota ni nada?!!..._-Mientras veia a Valentina revisar los bolsillos de la tunica.

Valen:- _¡¡Ahh...!!_ (Geo:- Llega a tenerla en su bolsillo y la voy a golpear...) _una barra de chocolate..._-lo olio y empezo a sacarle el papel cuando Geo se abalanzo sobre ella y empezo a samarrerla.

Geo:- _¡¡¡Por favor, Valentina!!! ¡¡¡Pensa!!!..._

Lucius, tan apoyado en la puerta que casi la traspasa:- ¡¡¿¿Señor??!! ¡¡¡¿¿Esta usted ahí??!!!...

Valen, se saca a Geo de encima y mientras saca una lista de prohibiciones de su bolsillo agruesa la voz y dice:- **Ehh... See, soy yo... ehh... necesito unos minutos mas... volve en unos minutos, si, unos minutos...**

Lucius:- ¿Pasa algo con su voz... señor?

Valen:- **Ehh-ehh... es queee... tengo catarro... cof cof volve mas cof tarde...**

Lucius:- Bueno, mi señor...-Entonces se escucharon balbuceos confundidos por parte de Lucius que pronto desaparecieron al final del pasillo.

Geo:- Bueno... A mi se me hubiera ocurrido un plan mejor...

Valen:- A ver que dice la lista... –Carraspeo-: _1) No desnudarse _(Geo:- ¡¡Hacele caso en esa, Valen!!) _2) Tratar con delicadeza a Bellatrix _(Valen:- Ups...) _3)NO contonearse en foma femenina _(Valen:- Defina: femenino...) (Geo:- Mira la cinta...) (Valen:- Oh...)_4) NO y definitivamente NO darle azucar a los mortifagos mas chicos _(Valen:- Meti la pata ¿Verdad?)_ 5) Esperar a Peter y no hace falta tratarlo demasiado bien _(Valen:- ¡esa si la hice bien!)... Bla, bla, bla, blablabla... bla... ¡¡Ah!!

Geo:- ¡¿Qué?!

Valen:- Una pelusa...-Geo habia agarrado una silla dispuesta a darsela por la cabeza cuando...- ¡¡Aja!! La pocima esta... en el compartimiento secreto del escritorio...

Geo:- ¡¡Bien!!... ¿Dónde?-Valentina revisaba desesperada la lista- No dice ¿Verdad? ¬¬'''...

Valen:- Ehhh... No importa-lanzando el papel sobre su hombro derecho- Hay que ser optimistas en estos momentos por que-Tocaron la puerta con fuerza.

Lucius:- ¡¡SEÑOR!!-Valen y Geo intercambiaron miradas, y se abalanzaron sobre el escritorio-¡¡ME TEMO QUE TENDREMOS QUE IRRUMPIR EN SU GUARIDA!!...

Geo:- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

Valen:- ¿¿¡¡Hay mas de uno!!??-Todos afuera quedaron pasmados al oir las voces agudas proviniendo del interior de la habitación-Es decir... **Esperen que tenemos que... buscar algo privado...**

Lucius:- ... Mi-señor... ¿Qué fue... ¿Qué fueron esas voces?...

Valen:- **Mis... asistentas...**

Lucius:- ¿asistentas?...

Valen:-** ¿¿Me cuestionas??**

Lucius:- N-no, mi señor... pero creo que seria mejor que procedamos...

Valen:- **¡¡NO!!...**

Lucius:- Bueno...

Avery:- Que carácter...

Valen:- **Tenes un cero...**-Avery se larga a llorar y mientras los mortifagos lo consuelan Valen y Geo revisaban el escritorio. Mientras Geo se hundia en cajones llenos de papeles, Valentina revisaba el escritorio por debajo, mientras tanto los mortifagos le habian logrado levantar el animo a Avery y se disponian a usar un ariete magico, que ni siquiera sabemos por que lo llaman asi, si lo usan como un ariete normal, Valen se tiro en carrera a la mesa y la partio con un hacha, Geo la golpea y le dice que siga fijandose abajo del escritorio.

Geo:- ¡¡¡No esta!!!-Valentina se sobresalta y se golpea contra el fondo del escritorio, abriendo una compuerta secreta done habia una pocion roja y otra rosada, Valen saca las dos y se las mustra a Geo mientras los mortifagos contaban "Uno... No, no empezabamos de cero, de uno... Uno... ¡¡¡DE UNO, MUCHACHOS!!!" "¡¡Ahhh!!, ¡¡me gritaste en el oido!!".

Valentina corrio al baño, tropezandose varias veces con su larguisima tunica, procurando proteger la pocion rosa. Entro por la puerta y brindando lo tomo hasta el fondo.

Valen:- Nada... ¡¡¡NADA!!!...

Geo, tocando la puerta del baño:-Valen... Te tomaste la pocion de amor...-estirando un vaso con una pocion roja- Esta es la multijugos...

Valen, al oir como el ariete arremetia contra la puerta:- ¡¡Damela!!...-La tomo y nuevamente volvio a tomar la forma de Voldy... A la vez que Lucius entraba corriendo en el baño.

Lucius:- ¡¡Mi señor!! ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Voldy, se da vuelta diciendo:- Cortar cupones, ¿a vos que te pa-re-ceeeee?...-Valentina se quedo mirando a **(Descripción para fanaticas de Lucius... Lo que hago por raiting)** un hombre de cuarentaytantos en perfecto estado fisico, con una tunica celeste, que contrastaba el color de los ojos y el pelo rubio lacio cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros, en ese momento caminaba hacia ella sensualmente, era **(Fin de la parte para fanaticas) **un gay... Bueno, y un idiota que habia roto la puerta, pero en fin...

Lucius:- disculpe por haber roto la puerta, es que...

Voldy:- ¡¡No importa!!- Acercandose peligrosamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que en medio estaba Geo.

Geo:- Val... demort... Señor, ¿Podemos hablar?...

Voldy:- Disculpame un segundo, cielo-Guiñandole el ojo a Lucius, Geo hizo una mueca de disgusto y los mortifagos quedaron petrificados, es decir, no es normal que Voldemort se le insinue a uno de sus mortifagos, por mas lindo que fuera.

Geo:- ¿Qué te esta-

Voldy:- ¿¡Pasando!?, ¡¡no se!! ¿Por casualidad no sera?, ¡¡¿¿la pocion de amor que me tome, maldita sea??!!... No puedo creerlo, no actuo asi ni con Siri-Geo la mira y saca rapidamente una grabadora.

Geo:- ¿Siii?...

Voldy:- Si seriamente hubiera...

Geo:- No importa, llamalo y decile que se tire al pozo, seria lo mas facil... Deshacerse de la distracción...

Voldy:- Pero no, pobrecito...

Geo:- No te acarameles, Valentina, ¡concentrate en el plan!...

Voldy:- ¡Cierto! El plan...

Geo:- Llamalo...

Voldy:- Bueno, espera... –se mueve un poco el pelo-¿como me veo?

Geo:- Como un... (Geo:- ¿Perchero? ¿Esqueleto? ¿palo vestido?...) Concentrate, Valentina

Voldy:-Si, si... ejemm... Luuuuciuuuus-tono sexy-... es decir, ¡¡Lucius!! (Geo:-... Me resuena el primer Luuuciuuuus... ¡Ajk!...)

Lucius, se asoma del baño timidamente:- ¿S-si, mi señor?...-Sale y se acerca a Voldy mientras todos los demas mortifagos miran atentos la escena, pasandose pochoclos.

Voldy, lo mira embelezado hasta que Geo le da un codazo:- ¡Auch! Ehh... Por romper mi puerta tenes un... Geo, no puedo ponerle un dos a esa carita... miralo, ¡miralo!...

Geo, miraba al cuarenton que la rebajaba con desprecio:- Yo le pondría menos que un dos...

Voldy:- pero- o 

Geo:- La mision...¬¬'

Voldy:- Y si- 9-9

Geo:- Nos va a matar...¬¬''

Voldy:- Pero solamente- Oo 

Geo:- Nos va a matar muertas...¬¬'''

Voldy:-... Lucius, ¡al pozo!...

Lucius:- ¡Si, mi señor!-Sale corriendo, pisando la mitad de la puerta que se hallaba tirada en el piso, mientras que la otra mitad estaba sostenida por una bisagra a medio caer...

Voldy:- Y si todos ustedes no dejan de mirar terminaran con el...-Todos los mortifagos, desviaron la mirada y empezaron a silbar, yéndose discretamente y cerrando la puerta con un portazo que la descoloco por completo.

Eran las doce de la noche, hacia una hora que Voldy estaba durmiendo, estaba acostado en la cama de dosel, con sabanas de satin rojo, enroscado por una enorme serpiente y solo por poner a los lectores al corriente de la situación, a Nagini le costo un poco asimilar la actitud de su nuevo dueño (Valen:- ¿¿¡¡un poco!!?? ¡¡¡CASI ME MATA!!!), le dio un "amistoso" "abrazo" y cuando Valen "suele" "contar" esta historia "remarca" las "comillas" con los "dedos" "hasta" que se "hace" "molesto" para el "expectante" que "termina" "yendose" o "sencillamente" "golpeandola" "."

En fin, algunos mortifagos trataron de sacarsela de encima pero resultaron heridos, después de varias negociaciones con Geo, la serpiente por fin se dio y acepto a su nueva dueña... (Valen:- ¿Sabes hablar parsel?) (Geo:- Hice un curso el verano pasado...) (Valen:-... me asustas).

En la habitación tambien se encontraba Geo, acostada a los pies de la cama, sosteniendo cariñosamente una camara invisible. De pronto entra Goyle.

Goyle:- ¡¡¡MI SEÑOR!!!

Voldy y Geo:- ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!-Valen cae de la cama mostrando un slip rojo debajo de la tunica.

Goyle y Geo, se abrazan:- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!...-silencio.

Voldy:-... Sono como una mujer...

Geo:- Yo tambien lo escuche...

Goyle:- Es que...-

Voldy:- No importa, suele pasar-bajandose la tunica- ¿Por qué entro gritando?...

Goyle:- Pues, mi señor, es hora...

Voldy:- ¿Es hora?... ¿Tan pronto?-Geo la miro algo confundida.

Goyle:- Si, mi amo...

Voldy, empezo a vestirse a toda maquina:- ¡¡Oh, no!! ¡¡Es hora!!... ¡¡no estoy listo!! ¡¡ES HORA!!-Se detuvo confundida-... ¿es hora de que exactamente?...

Goyle y Geo se taparon la cara con las manos incluso Nagini lanzo un silvido y nego con la chata cabeza. Goyle se acerco a Voldy.

Goyle:- Mi señor, es hora del plan de ataque hacia Hogwarts, todos los mortifagos se hallan en posición...

Voldy:- ¡¡Ahh!!, entonces no es tan-sentandose en la cama.

Geo interrumpe:- si, es importante...

Voldy, levantandose:- ¡¡importantisimo!!, eso digo yo, vamos, ¡¡en marcha!!...

Veinte minutos después, Voldy al fin estaba vestido (Valen:- Solamente tarde un poco...) (Geo:- Mentirosa, estuviste 15 minutos mirandote al espejo) (Valen:- Con Dios no se discute...) y nuevamente frente a los mortifagos. Paso contoneandose, entre las filas de mortifagos y mortifagas. Se planto al frente y grito a los cuatro vientos.

Voldy:- ¿¿¡POR QUE NO ESTAN EN HOGWARTS!??-Hubo un estremecimiento general, entre las filas de mortifagos- ¿¡Alguien podria explicarmelo?!

Del estatico grupo de mortifagos empujaron una figura hacia el frente, Avery. Voldy, lo miro, levantando una ceja, carraspeando se adelanto hacia el que temblaba de pies a cabeza y se mordia las uñas, como tic nervioso.

Voldy:- Bien... ¿De que se trata el plan? ¿Por qué te mordes las uñas? Y ¿Quién me podria traer un café?-Crabbe corrio a la cocina.

Avery, miro al resto de sus compañeros mortifagos en forma de suplica, trago fuerte y dijo:- Bue-bueno, señor... Es que, el plan es reunirlo a usted, con la mayor vigilancia posible, con los demas en el Bosque Prohibido y luego planear el resto,me muerdo las uñas por que es un tic de toda la vida y-

Voldy, recibiendo un café que Crabbe le traia:- ¡Ah! Gracias, gracias...-se tomo un largo sorbo- Bien, ahora, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamonos!-Haciendo un ademan por el cual derramo café sobre varios mortifagos- ¡Ups! Disculpen...

Grupo de mortifagos, abanicandose con las manos y saltando de pie en pie:- ¡No hay problema mi señor!

Mas tarde en el "Bosque Prohibido", se escucho un aullido, como una victima indefensa moria y algo reptaba entre los tobillos de Voldy...

Voldy:- _¡Que pesimo lugar de reunion!_

Geo:- _No empieces..._ –mientras saltaba unas flores que gruñian- _... Aunque que cuando tenes razon, tenes razon..._

Llegaron a un claro donde habian varios mortifagos mirando a su alrededor como si fuesen asechados por "algo" y cuando la-autora dice "algo" se refiere a: -Una señora gorda buscando su diario, -Un mono con peluca -Bailarines listos para un musical -Cualquier criatura grande y espeluznante... Aunque la que mas miedo da es la primera, deberian ver como se pone mi vecina cuando le robo el diario... Bueno, entonces Voldy, pisa una rama, que al crujir hace que todos los mortifagos se den vuelta sobresaltados con la varita en mano, provocando que los mortifagos formados al frente frenen con tal fuerza, que los segundos cayeron sobre los terceros, los terceros sobre los cuartos y asi sucesivamente. En seguida los mortifagos estaban todos tirados en el suelo, incluyendo a Geo que habia caido sobre Severus (Geo:- Ahhh...) pero se le habia perdido la camara (Geo:- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! ¡¡MI CAMARA!!).

Mientras todos los mortifagos estaban ayudandose entre si para levantarse, salir de algun arbol hueco o despegar a los que cayeron en esa telaraña gigante, bueno... MIENTRAS, Geo grito:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE NADIE SE MEUEVA!!!!!!!!!!-Los mortifagos se quedaron congelados mirando a la desesperada "mortifaga", Severus que estaba ayudando a desenredar a un mortifago de unas lianas, corto la ultima haciendo que se cayera, pero fue por un hecho muy peculiar.

Severus:- Juro que he escuchado esa voz...-Repentinamente clavo su mirada como el hielo, mas bien como estalagmitas, por que el hielo no se clava tan bien como una buena estalactita... ¿dije estalactita? De todas formas ¿Cuál sera la diferencia?, en fin, la miraba, palpando el suelo, pasando sobre algun mortifago abatido y susurrando "bzzz, camarita-camaritaaaa, bzzzbzzz" y por ultimo levantando una caja invisible y gritando "¡¡ACA ESTA!! ¡¡ YA ESTA, NO HAY PELIGRO!! ¡¡Sigan en lo suyo!!"... pero:- Naaaaa, no puede ser ella, ¡uy! Perdon, Randy. Estaba distraido...

Después de lo sucedido los unicos que se hallaban en pie eran los mortifagos levantando temblorosos sus varitas, Voldy y... ese chico, del cual no se el nombre...

Voldy:- ¡Muy bien!-los mortifagos no atendian- ¡ejemm!-los mortifagos seguian charlando entre ellos y desempolvandose las tunicas de colores-¡disculpen!-los mortifagos lo ignoraban- ¡¡¡¡OIGANME, MONTON DE-!!!!-Todos los mortifagos lo miraron de forma intimidadora- ¡Ejem!... Bueno, en fin, vengan y hagamos una ronda...

Todos los mortifagos, se miraron entre ellos y se acercaron resignados, nada mas podria ser mas extraño ese dia, o estupido, depende de la selección de palabras de cada uno... Una vez que estuvieron todos formado un... ¿hexagono? ¿Por qué en el amor de Dios estaban formando un-? ¡Ah! ¡ya no importa! Veamos que pasa...

Voldy:- Bien, ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer?-Todos los mortifagos empezaron a mirarse entre si balbuceando-... ¡¡No tienen un plan!!...

Lucius:- No, mi señor, en realidad esperabamos que la caminata le diera alguna idea...

Voldy:- Es decir, que no tenemos ningun tipo de plan...

Lucius:- no, señor...

Voldy:- ¿Nada?

Lucius:- nada, señor...

Voldy:- ¿Nada de nada?

Lucius:- Nada de nada, señor...

Voldy, se tomo la barbilla pensativamente:-... ¿A que te referis con eso?-Todos los mortifagos profirieron bufidos de hartazgo.

Geo:- ¡Hush! ¿¡PUEDEN POR FAVOR HACER UN PLAN ANTES QUE ALGO NOS COMA?!...-A Severus se le pararon los pelos de la nuca al oir esta "familiar" voz, Geo lo noto y agrego- **¡Ejem! Estos cambios de vos me vuelven loca...**

Voldy:- "O"

Geo:- **Ehhh... see, see, eso...**-Silencio incomodo.

Gerardo(¿?), el mortifago vestido de rosa(...):- ¡No importa, nena! ¡¡habla y hacete pasar por lo que quieras si asi lo sentis!!-Mientras el silencio se hacia cada vez mas incomodo y los mortifagos pasaban su mirada de Geo a Gerardo y la primera trataba de no tentarse de darse de a golpes con una piedra por la cabeza, Voldy interrumpio.

Voldy:- ¡¡FUE MUY CONMOVEDOR!! ¿No vas a decir nada?...

Geo:- **no**

Voldy:- ¿Por qué?... -(Geo:- No tenes idea de cuantas cosas para golpearte tengo alrededor ahora mismo)- Por eso digo, que tengo un plan...-Los mortifagos lo miraron sorprendidos- ¡¡que desconfianza!!, Bueno, pues vuelvan al circulo y les contare...

Los mortifagos se volvieron al circulo, como pudieron. Es decir, agolpandose entre ellos y tratando de no salir del "estrechisimo" claro.

Voldy, susurrando con aires de confidencia:- _Bueno, ¿estan listos?_

Los mortifagos del fondo gritaron:- ¿¿¡QUE!??

Voldy, fruncio el entrecejo:- _... Qué si ¿¡¡estan listos!!?_

Los mismos mortifagos gritaron:- ¡¡No se entiende nada!!...

Otros gritaron:- ¡¡Nosotros tampoco!!

Y los demas:- ¿podemos hacer que se vengan a sentar mas cerca?

Los primeros en gritar:- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!???

Voldy:- ¡¡ QUE SI!! ¿¿¿estan listos, maldita sea???-Todos los mortifagos se quedaron estaticos y en un revuelo de tunicas de colores, todos los mortifagos se sentaron en el suelo, unos sobre otros, en posiciones tan diversas como las que podrian verse del propio Dumbledore ante una camara. (Yani:- Volveré... Me necesitan demasiado ;-;).

Voldy:- Bien... este es el plan...

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando.

Harry, mas despeinado que de costumbre:- ¿¿Por qué diablos nos trajeron a un banquete a esta hora?? ¿Alguien puede explicarmalo?

Hermione, con ojeras en las que cabrian todos los hnos. Wesley juntos:- Dumbledoooore...

Harry, mirando hacia los profesores que se caian de sueño y a la silla vacia de Dumbledore:- Y ni siquiera esta aca... ¿A vos que te parece Ron?... ¿Ron?-Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro haciendo que este salte gritando.

Ron:- ¡¡¡SI, BAILEN TODOS!!!-Y roncando se sento y hundio la cara en una bandeja.

Draco:- ¡Hush! Decir-groseria-reirse... dormir...-Y abrazandose a Pansy quedo dormido.

Dumbledore:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!-Hubo un grito general, incluyendo a varios profesores que se cayeron de sus sillas- Bien, bien, levantense, eso es... Ahora... No tengo idea de por que los mande a llamar-Todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas- Pero ya que estamos aca-

Ron:- ¡¡¡¡¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-Cayo nuevamente desfallecido, esta vez sobre Hermione, la cual se puso totalmente colorada.

Dumbledore:- Señor Wesley, apeguese a su dialogo... Muy bien, que aparezca la comida...-Y asi paso.

Alumna:- Pero, ya comimos...

Dumbledore:- Pues bien sabes que no me gusta dejar sobras...

Mientras todos los alumnos se atragantaban con las sobras, un fuerte ruido se escucho desde las ventanas a los lados del techo magico, desde donde colgados de sogas (las cuales nadie sabe de donde salian) y en fila entraron varias manchas coloridas que terminaron con los pies en las sobras, tambien entraron por las puertas a los lados de la mesa de los profesores y por la puerta principal. Todos se hallaban estaticos, cuando de una ventana cayo una mancha amarillenta gritando por que se le habia quedado el pie atorado.

Avery:- ¡¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!!!

Las filas que habian entrado por el medio se separaron y dejaron entrar a un hombre de avanzada edad, bamboleando las caderas y las manos sobre su... considerablemente delgada cintura.

Voldy:- Yo soy lo que crea la oscuridad de la noche, que ensombrece las esperanzas de los incautos y los tantos impuros que osan posar sus pies sobre mi tierra-Todos los alumnos lo miraron con aires dramaticos y caras de valientes, en especial ese que parece que se hizo pi-pi. Si, ese... para, se salio del foco... ¡¡esta corriendo!!... y llorando... ¡uf! Debe ser terrible... En fin, ¿En que estabamos? ¡Ah! Cierto, lo de "SU" tierra...

En el gran salón no volaba una mosca, en realidad lo unico que volaba eran los fantasmas, unos murciélagos y Avery, que seguia colgado.

Dumbledore se habia parado y en su mirada habia fuego. Se acerco de a zancadas hacia Voldy, con su varita en mano, los mortifagos se corrieron y esperando una espectacular hazaña de su amo.

Dumbledore, levanto la varita y dijo:- Podes pasar sobre mi, pero jamas vas a tocar a uno de mis chicos...-(Geo:- Es-tan-liiiiiiiiiindddoooooooooooooooooo!) (Valen:- Es-tan-sobreactuadooooo!!) Los demas profesores se levantaron en forma protectora a la cabeza de cada una de las mesas.

Voldy ¿¿¡¡LLORANDO!!?? (Geo:- ¡¡Compostura, que sos la oscuridad de la noche!!):- ¡¡¡¡Ejemmm!!!!... Bueno, yo-Mirando nerviosamente a Geo, esta entendio su situación y se acerco por el costado de Voldy, se descubrio el rostro sigilosamente, Dumbledore la vio y bajo la varita, los mortifagos no lo podian creer y varios de ellos gritaron cosas como "¡¡Dumbledore, se rindio ¡¡ya lo tiene!!" "Si, ¡ADELANTE, SEÑOR!"- P-Pero, yo no seria capaz de atacarlo... es decir, ¿escucharon lo que acaba de decir? Si ninguno de ustedes lo abraza, yo lo hare...-los los profesores y los mortifagos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Mortifago:- Pero, mi señor, el es su peor enemigo...

Voldy, colocando las manos en la cadera:- ¡¡No!! Si el y yo nos llevamos re-bien, es mas, estas fotos son del viaje a cancún que tomamos juntos-sacando un paquete de su manga.

Dumbledore:- ¿¿Ya las habias revelado??

Voldy:- Si, veni mira...-Los profesores y mortifagos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Se quedaron mirando las fotos hasta que un alumno que se encontraba junto a Voldy le susurro a su compañero:- No se, a mi me parece mas "afeminado" que "terrorifico"...

Voldy, se dio vuelta lentamente y clavo su mirada gatuna sobre el chico, ¡¡otro que no sabe retenerse!! ¡Ah! Pobre Filch, va a tener mucho que limpiar (Filch:- Aprovecho para avisar a los presentes que voy a hacer una sentada por los derechos de los conserjes, el que quiera unirse que traiga una tarta...)... En fin, Voldy lo miraba, y el trataba de no mirarlo, lo cual se hacia difícil ya que tenia su cara a 2 cm de la suya.

Voldy:- Dejame decirte una cosa... No hay nada mas varonil que ser un mortifago y te lo explicare de una forma que los chicos y yo sabemos bien... Musica-empezo a sonar la banda sonora de Macho Man - Luces...-se apagaron las velas que los alumbraban y empezaron a rodar las luces como en una disco, alumbrando a todos los mortifagos vestidos de oficial de policia, de bombero, de obrero, de mimo, de indio, de cowboy, de abogado, de soldado... un minuto, ¿¡de abogado!?, en fin (9-9), estaban en filas, moviendo la cadera al compas de la musica, Voldy estaba parado en el centro de la mesa de los profesores, los cuales miraban sorprendidos a mas no poder del nuevo comportamiento de Voldemort, es decir, no estaban ni asi: o-o, ni asi: O-o, estaban asi: (O-O).

Voldy, pasando sus huesudas manos por su cuerpo:- Body...wanna feel my body? (Cuerpo, ¿Quieres sentir mi cuerpo?)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Cuerpo cuerpo)

Voldy, se señalaba el cuerpo, mientras bailaba:- Body...such a thrill my body (Cuepo, tan impactante mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Cuerpo, cuerpo)

Voldy, poniendo sus manos detras de la nuca:- Body...wanna touch my body? (cuerpo, ¿Quieren tocar mi cuerpo?)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Idem)

Voldy, negando con la cabeza y extendiendo el brazo:- Body...it's too much my body (Cuerpo, es demasiado mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Deduzcan…)

Voldy, poniendo los brazos a sus costados y zarandeandose:- Check it out my body, body. (Chequen mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Cuerpo, cuerpo)

Voldy, haciendo cara de sorpresa y poniendo las manos a sus costados:- Don't you doubt my body, body (No lo dudes es mi cuerpo, cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Lo mismo)

Voldy, poniendose la mano frente a la boca:- talkin' bout my body, body (Hablando sobre mi cuerpo, cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos:- Body, body) (…)

Salen varios mortifagos por las puertas laterales, Mortifago 1, se adelanta y empieza a bailar mientras canta:-

Every man wants to be a macho macho man (Todo hombre quiere ser un hombre macho, macho)

to have the kind of body, always in demand (Tener el tipo de cuerpo, siempre en demanda)

Jogging in the mornings, go man go (Corriendo en las mañanas, vamos, hombre, vamos)

works out in the health spa, muscles glow (ejercicios en el spa de salud, los musculos brillan)

You can best believe that, he's a macho man (Puedes creer que, el es un hombre macho)

ready to get down with, anyone he can (listo para agarrarse, a quien pueda)

Coro, levantando los brazos por cada "hey!":- (X2)

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! (Traduccion "usen su imaginacion")

Macho, macho man

(Voldy:- macho man)

I've got to be, a macho man (Tengo que ser un macho men)

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho! (¡Tengo que ser un macho!)

Voldy, negando con la cabeza:- Ow... (Traducción "no vamos a traducir eso…")

Voldy, abanicandose con la mano:- Body, its so hot, my body, (Cuerpo, cuerpo, tan caliente mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, haciendo lo mismo:- Body, body) (Va de Nuevo)

Voldy, se lame un dedo y lo apoya en su pecho:- Body, love to pop my body, (Cuerpo, amas toquetear mi cuerpo) (Grupo de bailarines:- Pssssss)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Cuerpo, cuerpo)

Voldy, levantando los brazos como una... "diva":- Body, love to please my body, (Cuerpo, me encanta complacer a mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, lo mismo:- Body, body) (Cuerpo, cuerpo)

Voldy, amenazando con el puño al pobre nene:- Body, don't you tease my body, (Cuerpo, no molestes con mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) ("Los de traduccion nos fuimos a almorzar")

Voldy, guiñandole un ojo a McGonagall:- Body, you'll adore my body, (Cuerpo, adoraras mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) ("Vuelvo en 5 minutos")

Voldy, llamando con el dedo a McGonagall, que por poco y estaba metida debajo de la mesa:- Body, come explore my body, (Cuerpo, veni a explorar mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) ("zzzzzzzzzz")

Voldy, señalando al techo, varios alumnos miraron:- Body, made by God, my body, (Cuerpo, hecho por Dios mi cuerpo)

(Coro de mortifagos, imitandolo:- Body, body) (Traduccion "… Ya nos despertamos!!")

Voldy, levantando sus pulgares:- Body, it's so good, my body (Cuerpo, es tan bueno mi cuerpo)

De la fila de bailarines se adelanto el Mortifago 2, haciendo una pirueta hasta el frente:-

You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk (Puedes decirle a un macho que tiene un caminar funky)

his western shirts and leather, always look so boss (Sus camisetas y cuero, siempre se ve tan bien)

Funky with his body, he's a king (Funky con su cuerpo, es un rey)

call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains (Llamalo Señor Aguila, escarba sus cadenas)

You can best believe that, he's a macho man (Puedes creer que es un hombre macho)

likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand (le gusta ser el lider, nunca se viste en grande)

Coro, levantando los brazos:-(X2)

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

Macho, macho man

I've got to be, a macho man (Tengo que ser, un hombre macho)

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho! (Tengo que ser un macho)

Voldy, caminando por el medio del salon:- All right! (¡Eso es!)

Voldy, bamboleando la cadera:- Ugh! Macho, baby!

Coro, levantando los brazos siguiendo una coreografia:-

Body, body, wanna feel my body, (Cuerpo, cuerpo, quieres sentir mi cuerpo)

Body, body, gonna thrill my body, (Cuerpo, cuerpo, los va a impactar mi cuerpo)

Body, body, don'tcha stop my body, (Cuerpo, cuerpo, no paren mi cuerpo)

Body, body, it's so hot my body (Cuerpo, cuerpo, es tan caliente mi cuerpo)

Coro, levantando brazo y brazo con cada "hey":-

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!

Macho, macho man

Voldy:- macho man

I've got to be, a macho man

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho!

Voldy:- dig the hair on my chest (Escarba el bello de mi pecho)

Macho, macho man

Voldy, tocandose alrededor de la boca:- see my big thick mustache (Mira mi poblado bigote)

I've got to be, a macho man

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho!

Voldy, varios mortifagos se cuelgan de sus hombros:- Dig broad shoulders (escarba entre mis hombros)

Macho, macho man

Voldy, varios mortifagos le buscan los musculos:- dig my muscles! (escarba mis muculos)

I've got to be, a macho man

Macho, macho man

I've got to be a macho!

Ron:- HEY!-Se corta la musica repentinamente, todos quedan en silencio... mirando a los bailari-MORTIFAGOS!! MORTIFAGOS!... y Ron... se habian detenido en poses estrafalarias alrededor de Voldy, no se escuchaba nada en el gran salon, hasta que un chico le susurra a otro.

Alumno:- No se, a mi me parecen mas gays ahora...-Hubo un murmullo general en acuerdo al comentario.

Mortifago 1:- ¡¡Ey!! ¡¡Yo tengo familia!! ¿Qué dicen de eso?-Hubo un murmullo general por parte de los mortifagos.

Ron:- Que son gays reprimidos...-Todos los mortifagos le lanzaron miradas asesinas y los alumnos se reian a carcajadas- ¿Qué? Es cierto, veran, tengo un tio-

Mortifago 1, se adelan al muchacho:- ¡¡Mira!! ¡Esta es mi familia!-**(Asistente de producción, mejor conocida como Flor K-Ne:- Camara lenta... )** El mortifago saca su billetera, mientras los demas le saltaban encima diciendo: "Noo, tuuu iiideeentiiidad seeecreeetaaaaaa" y se abalanzaron sobre el, haciendo una pila humana **(Flor:- Guau, nadie se quejo... voy a sugerir que despidan a La-Autora)** (La-Autora, de vacaciones en la playa:- ¡Achis! Umm... Debe significar que alguien me quiere despedir... mejor vuelvo) Bueno, mientras la-autora se tomaba un remis, Ron dormia en el tope de una pila de mortifagos...

Mortifago 2:- No, que si nos movemos lo vamos a despertar...

Mortifago 1:- Lo tiro a las tres...

Avery:- ¿Cuándo me van a bajar de aca?

Gerardo:- Yo no tengo ningun problema, me gusta estar aca...

Todos los mortifagos se hicieron a un lado, tirando a Ron arriba de una mesa y saliendo del camino de los estudiantes, que volvian a sus casas. El ultimo chico salio del gran salon, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Solamente quedaban los mortifagos y los profesores. Mientras los mortifagos se ponian las tunicas, Voldy seguia hablando con Dumbledore, el mismo los acompaño fuera de los limites del castillo, los despidio cariñosamente y se volvio al castillo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando exhaustos, llegaron a la sede de los mortifagos. Y como era de esperarse por fin uno de ellos exploto diciendo.

Mortifago 1:- ¡¡¿¿COMO PUEDE SER??!!

Voldy:- ¿Qué?...

Mortifago 1:- ¡HUSH! ¡¡SON TODOS UNOS INEPTOS!! ¡¡EN UN DIA QUE A NUSTRO "SEÑOR" SE LE OCURREN LAS IDEAS MAS DECABELLADAS A NADIE LE DA EL COCO PARA REBELARSE!!

Lucius:- Bueno, yo estaba a punto, pero surgio...

Avery:- Si, y yo, no me puedo salir de esta soga y...

Goyle:- Es que nunca me habia llamado por mi nombre...

Mortifago 1:- ¡¡claro!! ¡¡Todos ustedes son unos inútiles!! ¡¡ es decir!! ¡¡NOS VOLVIMOS TODOS LOCOS!! ¡¡ESTO ES UN VERDADERO DESASTRE!! ¡¡TUNICAS DE COLORES, HELADOS, ME MANDO A COMPRAR UN CD DE BRITNEY SPEARS!! ¡¡¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!! ¡¡Y EL SHOW!! ¡¡DOS HORAS PRACTICANDO LOS PASOS EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO!! ¡¡¿¿CUAL ERA LA CAUSA, SI NADIE SALIO HERIDO, SI NADIE MURIO, SI NADIE HIZO LO QUE UN MORTIFAGO DEBE HACER!!?? ¿¿¿EHH??? ¿¿¿Y QUE HAY DE LAS CADERAS??? ¿¿QUE HAY CON NO QUEJARSE POR TENER A LA MAS GRANDE "REINA DE BELLEZA" COMO JEFE??-Todos miraron a Gerardo, mientras el Mortifago respiraba agitadamente...

Gerardo:- No, no hablaba de mi, hablaba de Voldy, pero gracias por mirar...

Mortifago 1:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOLDYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-De pronto se quedo sin aire y se desmayo sobre el sillon.

Voldy:- Bueno... Creo que fueron muchas emociones juntas para el pobre... llevenselo a algun lugar donde pueda descansar y... ¡¡por favor, saquenle esa soga del tobillo a Avery!!-Salio del Gran Sillon, en el que estaba sentado y se acerco a la Gran puerta de la Gran Sala de... ¿Grandes Reuniones?... En fin, al abrir la puerta, se encontro con nadie mas ni nadie menos que...

(Los puntitos son una idea de producción para mantener el suspenso...)

Valen, sentada en el Gran Sillon de la Gran Sala de Grandes Reuniones... Esta se paro en silencio, los mortifagos la miraron y dieron un paso atrás, su cara era inexpresiva, la propia Valentina en el cuerpo de Voldy no podia creer que esa fuese SU cara, lo mismo que Voldemort, esa mirada de desconcierto solamente la guardaba para cuando Harry lo derrotaba... (Voldemort:- Nunca aprecian lo que yo hago, nunca!!...).

Con su mirada barrio el salon y calmadamente dijo:- ¿Dónde esta Voldy?...-Del grupo estatico de mortifagos, empujaron a Voldy afuera.

Voldy, se sacudio, se levanto y espectralmente (lo mas que pudo Valentina) dijo:- ¿Qué se te ofrece?...

Valen/Voldemort:- Para empezar, yo no diria "te", yo no tuteo...

Voldy:- Ahora parece que si... De todas formas, ¿Qué TE importa como HABLO?

Valen, se empieza a transformar en Voldemort (Que obviamente se habia cambiado antes por que si andaba con un topsito y una micro-mini pollerita, bueno, no seria AGRADABLE) y al levantarse dice:- Por que YO soy VOLDEMORT...-La tension corria por el aire y varios mortifagos se desmayaron, Bellatrix gritaba "JA! Yo supe todo el tiempo que ese era un IMPOSTOR!!", HABIA TANTO SUSPENSO Y TANTAS PALABRAS ENFATIZADAS CON MAYUSCULAS QUE NO PUEDO PARAR!!, Bueno... Dejemos que hablen...

Voldemort:- Por cierto, cuando dijiste lo de antes ¿Por qué enfatizaste HABLO?

Voldy:- NO SE, NI IDEA...

Voldemort:- ¿Ves? Ahí va de nuevo, ¿por que lo hiciste?... ¡Hush! En fin, Yo Soy Lord Voldemort y punto..

Voldy:- Mentiras, Yo Soy Lord Voldemort...

Voldemort:- Mmmm, maniatica del poder, tendrias futuro si te unis a mi...

Geo:- Lo lamento por usted...

Voldy:- Eso... ¡ey!

Voldemort:- Perdi el hilo de la conversacion...

Voldy:- yo digo que yo soy Voldemort y usted me dice que no...

Voldemort:- ¡Ah! Gracias... ¡Yo Soy Lord Voldemort!

Voldy:- ¡Pruebelo!- Lord Voldie (Claro, traten de escribir su nombre tantas veces como yo, AHÍ me van a entender!), levanto su varita y escribio en el aire con letras rojas "Tom Marvolo Riddle" luego cambio las letras y se formo "I am Lord Voldemort" (Traducción "Consiganse profesor de ingles": Yo soy Lord Voldemort).

Voldy:- Buen argumento...

Geo:- Por favor, ¡¡todos saben eso desde el 2º Lib!- No tuvo tiempo para terminar por que Voldy le saco la soga a Avery, le salto encima y la ato con la misma.

Voldy:- Lo hago por tu propio bien... ¿Dónde estabamos?

Voldemort, miro al cartel rojo brillante que decia "Yo soy lord voldemort":- ¿Me lo decis en serio?...

Voldy:- ¿No que vos no tuteabas?...

Voldemort:- Ehh, yo-¡Basta! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Lord Voldemort!

Voldy:- ¡No! ¡Yo soy el verdadero Lord Voldemort!

Voldemort:- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡YO soy el VERDADERO Lord Voldemort!!- ¡¡¡¡¡Basta de enfatizacion!!!!!

Voldy:- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡YO SOY EL VERDADERO LORD VOLDEMORT!!- ¡¡¡hablo en serio!!!

Voldemort:- ¿¿¡AH, SI!??

Voldy:- ¡¡SI!!

Voldemort, levanta la varita:- ¡¡AVADA KEDAB!!-

Voldy:- ¡¡VOS SOS EL VERDADERO VOLDEMORT!!-Y después de decir esto, Voldy se destransformo y volvio a ser Valen.

Voldemort:- Bueno, al fin, la misma de antes... Ahora, dejennos solos... ¡Ahora!-Los mortifagos tenian los ojos mas abiertas que pelotas de básquet y, ¡vaya que eso es grande! ¡Mas que un plato! ¡Es decir! (Voldemort:- Ejemm...) Ehh... Disculpe, volvamos a los hechos, estos estaban petrificados delante de la puerta la cual entre dos cerraron lentamente sin dejar de mirar asombrados la escena- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos-Voldemort saco un frasquito con una sustancia trasparente, Valen corrio y desato apresuradamente a Geo, escondiendose detrás de la misma- No, eso es para mas tarde- Geo retrocedio aterrorizada sin darse cuenta que habia pasado sobre Valen- no, no, es que me tienen que hacer las preguntas...

Geo:- ¡¡¡YAHUUUUUUUUU!!!-Corrio y tomo la caja invisible entre brazos, acercandose con ojos brillantes a Voldemort.

Valen:- Un minuto, ¿Por qué nos hace acordar? Es decir, es Lord Voldemort... Usted estafa, mata y es derrotado...

Voldemort:- Por que lo prometi y puedo ser malo y todo lo que quieras pero, mi palabra es de oro... Bueno, platino...

Valen:- ¡Ajaaaa!...

Voldemort:-... Siganme...

Nuestras reporteras, siguieron al Señor Tenebroso hasta la cocina donde acoso a un mortifago para que le hiciera un te, después que estuvo terminado, se lo tiro en la cara por que tenia demasiada azucar. Le hizo otro y se lo tiro por que estaba muy cargado, como tres tes después, lo probo y asintio en forma de aprobación, desperto a Geo y amenazo a Valen para que dejase de reirse y señalar al pobre mortifago, empapado de te...

Diez minutos después entraban en su despacho, Voldemort vio la habitación llena de uniformes de colores y disfraces de distintas profesiones, la puerta estaba partida en dos, una parte estaba ante sus pies en el piso y la otra colgada de una bisagra, esta parte estaba llena de candados, pestillos, mirillas y cosas muggles, tambien habia un revuelo de papeles arriba del escritorio y una gran cantidad de ellos hacian un caminito hasta el tacho de basura, mientras su mirada volvia bruscamente al escritorio y visualizaba un hacha partiendolo a la mitad.

Voldemort, entro, se arremango y tomando su varita señalo a la puerta diciendo:- _Reparo!_-Se cerro la puerta, intacta y se escucho desde adentro:-_Accio papelera! Reparo! accio hacha! Reparo! Reparo! Fregotego! Reparo! Movili Calderum!_...-Un silencio inquietante, Voldemort abrio la puerta y les hizo una seña para que entrasen, a una habitación completamente intacta.

Geo, se quedo estatica mirando:- ...

Valen, sonreia asombrada:- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Geo:- 32 segundos...

Voldemort:- ¡Supere mi record! Bueno, acabo de preparar el te, ahora lo voy a tomar... sientense-hizo aparecer dos sillas, se sento en su sillon, del otro lado del escritorio y tomo un sorbo del te, instantáneamente, se puso rigido y su mirada se veia perdida. Valen le paso la mano ante los ojos, miro a Georgina y se encogio de hombros, se volvio a el y le dijo.

Valen:- ¿Voldy?

Voldemort:- En realidad me gusta que me llamen asi...

Geo, casi se cae de la silla:- Valen, creyo que era una pregunta...

Valen:- ¡Ah! ¿En serio?

Voldemort:- Si, vos preguntas, yo respondo...

Geo, se seca las lagrimas de risa y dice:- Espera, antes que sigamos nos conviene saber si tomo la verdadera pocima o era solamente agua...

Valen:- ¡Dale!... ¿Cómo?...

Geo:- A ver, contemosle lo que paso esta tarde...

Valen:- Buena, ide-¿¡Que!? ¿¿¡¡QUERES QUE ME CRUCIFIQUEN!!??

Geo, lo penso unos segundos:-... No...

Valen:- ¿Por que tardaste en decirlo?

Geo:- Mmm... No se...

Valen:- ¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!

Geo:- En fin...

Valen:- Estoy perdida...

Geo, se paro frente a Voldemort y lo miro a los ojos:- Esta noche, Valentina, que se hacia llamar Voldy, monto un show en el Gran Salon de Hogwarts donde trato de mostrar su... ¡Ejem! Masculinidad...-Valentina estaba buscando un lugar donde esconderse- Mientras contoneaba SUS caderas, le hacia ojitos a McGonagall y los mortifagos bailaban disfrazados de indios, policias, bomberos-

Valen, metida en el ducto de ventilación:-¡Y abogados!

Geo:- Y abogados... Mañana la revista "Corazon de Bruja" lo anunciara como el nuevo protagonista de "la jaula de las locas 3" y Broadway contrato a sus mortifagos para una obra, ahora digame, ¿Qué le parece eso?...-A medida que Geo le contaba esto Voldemort apretaba mas y mas los apoyabrazos de su sillon, por ultimo les arranco un pedazo a cada uno y desenfundo su varita...

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VOY A MATARLA!!!!!!!!!

Valen, saliendo del ducto de aire y cubriendose con el primer mortifago que paso por el pasillo (Avery):- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Avery:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voldemort:- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!...-Silencio inquietante...- ¿Qué?... No me esperaba que-

Valen, arrojando a Avery al pasillo y cerrando la puerta:- ¡No se habia tomado la pocion!

Voldemort:- Platino, se los dije...

Geo:- ¿¡Donde esta la verdadera pocion!?

Voldemort:- Bueno, aca esta -saca el frasquito de antes, intacto- Ahora si –le saca la tapa, se vuelve a sentar y le pone tres gotitas al te- ahora si, ¡a su salud!-Se toma un sorbo y deja la taza, todo su cuerpo se relaja se quedo estatico, mirando al frente con la mirada perdida.

Valen:- ¿Voldy?

Voldemort, su voz sonaba como si estuviera muy lejos:- Aca estoy...

Geo:- ¿Se va acordar de algo cuando se pase el efecto?

Voldemort:- No, absolutamente de nada...

Geo:- ¡Perfecto!-Le saca la capa invisible a la camara, la pone en un pie y la deja bien cerca de Voldy-Bueno, ahí vamos a las preguntas...

Valen:- Bueno, yo empiezo, a ver...

Geo:- Valen... Escribiste todo en... ¿Esa es?

Valen:- ¿Nagini? Sip, ahora, ¿donde habia empezado? Ah, si... ¿Es usted gay?

Geo, cubriendose la cara:- ¡¡VALENTINA!!

Voldemort:- No, el hecho que este rodeado de hombres no sinifica que sea gay...

Valen:- Ah, ¿no?

Voldemort:- No, lo comprobast-

Valen:- ¡¡¡Ejemmmmmmmmm!!! Siguiente pregunta... ¿Qué se siente ser un Lord Oscuro?...

Voldemort:- Para empezar, EL Lord Oscuro y en realidad se siente... solitario, es decir, defiendo mi causa a muerte, si, varias veces Valentina... pero, el sentimiento de poder no puede sacar la soledad que siento desde aquella casa de huerfanos...

Valen y Geo estaban abrazadas mirandolo y con los ojos llorosos, desde producción se escuchaban llantos y alguien que se sonaba la nariz, los mortifagos detrás de la puerta se consolaban unos a otros y la-escritora-en-reemplazo mordia su pañuelito...

Valen:- Bueno, snif-snif... ehh... ¡¡nooooo!! ¡¡no puede seeeer!! ¡¡No voy a preguntarle esto!!...

Geo:- ¿Qué?...

Valen:- ¿Cuál fue su mayor desilusion en la niñez?-De todas partes se escuchaban llantos, Geo se habia abrazado a su camara y Valentina lloraba con sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Voldemort.- Mi mayor desilusion fue...

Valen y Geo:- Noo, no hace falta, por favor

Lucius:- Mi señor, por favor, se nos terminaron los pañuelos...

Produccion:- Mas pañuelos descartables a producción ¡Ya!... Snif-snif...

Voldemort:- Aquel...

Todos:- ¡Noooooooooo!

Voldemort:- Pony...-Silencio inquietante-Rosa…

Producción:- Cancelar ordenes de pañuelos...-Se escucho un revuelo de pasos tras la puerta, los morifagos se iban, Geo, solto a su camara y la volvio a su posición y Valen se acomodo la camisa...

Valen:- ¡Ejem! ¿Un pony?...

Voldemort:- Si, no me lo quisieron regalar... por eso los mate...

Valen:- Ehhhhhh...

Geo:- Muy bien...

Valen:- ¿Por qué odia tanto a Dumbledore y a Hogwarts?...

Voldemort:- Por que Dumbledore es un viejo senil y Hogwarts... Siempre quise ser profesor de alli...

Valen:- Bueno, pase de lastima, a odio y a terror... ¿Por qué?

Producción:- Nosotros tambien...

Valen:- Ustedes no se metan...

Producción:- Nos pasa por tomar café...

Valen:- Ah... Me olvide, sin cafeina... Bueno, siguiente pregunta... ¿Cuál es su hobbie?

Voldemort:- Buscar a Harry, desafiarlo, el tennis, matar gente, cocinar y las largas caminatas por la playa...

Valen:- OoO...

Geo:- O.O

Produccion:- O-O...

Valen:- Bueno... la ultima pregunta...

Voldemort:- ¿Por qué escribiste a toda mi serpiente para hacerme tres preguntas?

Valen:- Es que tengo letra grande, ¡Ey! ¡Yo hago las preguntas aca!...

Voldemort:- Perdon...

Valen:- Mucho mejor, ahora, ¿Qué hizo mientras estuvo en mi cuerpo?

Voldemort:- Me cambie, sali de compras, fui al campo de vuelo, golpee a un chico que me invito a salir, persegui una gallina y cuando me cruce con Harry, grito, me tiro un barril y salio corriendo... Después antes de volver aca, me encontre con Sirius, el se me acerco y dijo que... ¡Ah!-Cerro y abrio los ojos, se desperezo y volviendo en si dijo:- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me miran?...

Geo, se lanzo en carrera y lo agarro por la solapa:- ¿¿¿QUE DIJO???...

Voldemort:- ¿¿¡QUIEN!??

Valen:- ¡¡LA CAMARA!!-Valentina, salio corriendo a tapar la camara.

Geo:- ¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Sirius!! ¿¿Qué le dijo Sirius??-Samarreando a Voldemort.

Voldemort:- ¿¿Queeeee?? ¿Cómo supo que...? ¡Oh!...

Producción:- Respondale la pregunta y traigan mas pochoclos...

Voldemort:- Bueno, yo... el... ehh...

Geo, a punto de matarlo o un termino mas conocido "derrotarlo":- ¿¿¡¡QUE!!??-silencio inquietante, como el tercero en esta secuencia... Geo miraba a Voldemort, Voldemort miraba a Valentina y Valentina miraba la mosca que volaba en medio de la habitación...

Valen:- Noooo...

Geo:- ¿Eso?...

Producción:- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué!?...

Valen:- ¿Dumbledore esta ahí?

Producción:-... No... ¿Qué les hace pensar eso?...

Geo:- ¿Paso eso?

Voldemort:- No me lo esperaba...-Las chicas se le acercan- Fue repentino...-las chicas y el micrófono de producción se acercaba cada vez mas- y... ¿Eso es muggle?-Señalando el micrófono.

Valen:- Eso es...

Geo y Producción:- ¡¡¿¿¿QUE PASOOO???!!...

Voldemort:- Esta bien, esta bien... m-me... dijo... que... ¿Podrian sacarme esa cosa del ojo?...

Producción:- Si no causara esta tension, no tendria ningun problema...

Voldemort:- Bueno, paso que el se me acerco, traia una linda camisa debo admitirlo y-Se abrio la puerta y entro Lucius.

Lucius:- Llego el autobús noctambulo, las llevara a su casa y ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!-No pudo terminar por que el micrófono de producción habia volado hacia su cabeza y lo habia noqueado, Geo corrio hacia la puerta y la cerro.

Producción:- ¡¡EY!! ¡¡¿¿Qué paso??!! ¡¡Parecen mimos!! ¿¿Qué estan diciendo?? ¿¡ESTO ES LASAÑA!?...

Geo:- Mira vos... ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?...

Valen:- OoO...

Voldemort:- Perdon, Valen, me siento indignado...

Valen:- No puedo creerlo, es decir que el... me susurro que me... -Geo y Voldemort asintieron lentamente.

Producción, bajando otro microfono:- ¿¿Qué te que?? ¿¿Qué paso??

Valen:- ¡¡NO SE!! ¡¡con sus gritos solamente entendi que me susurro no se que y después no se que otra cosa!!

Geo:- ¿Cómo se despide a los de producción?

Valen:- ¿Por qué asentias entonces?

Geo:- No se... me hacia sentir importante...

Voldemort:-... ¿No escucharon nada entonces?, ¡ah! Lastima, lo que dijo fue lindo y es una oportunidad unica en la vida... Me empiezo a sentir celoso...

Valen:- Por eso digo que el colectivo nos espera, chau, que tenga una buena vida y haga muchos aliados, suerte en la guerra...

Geo, agarrando su camara:- Chau...

Valen, patea a Bellatrix adentro y dice:- ¡Reconciliense!...-Cierra la puerta, pasa por arriba de Lucius y se encaminan hacia la puerta.

Valen:- Bueno, a ver, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...

Geo:- No se vos pero quiero saber que paso con Sirius...

Valen:- Igual ya nos toca con Remus, a ver si lo encontramos...

Y perdidas en su conversaciones subieron al autobús noctambulo, y al arrancar se escucharon gritos como: "¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "¡¡¡ECHEN PAJA!!!..." Acto seguido un sonido hueco y un "¡Ey! Una moneda..." "¡¡Valentina!!". (Valen:- Ya casi, pacieenciaa...)

**Créditos del episodio: **

Guión... Tarde pero seguro.inc  
Música que no sale de ninguna parte... Dios   
Luces disco y reflectores... Lights & Soup

Repuestos para los reflectores... Mi vecina.

Escenografia y el almuerzo... Mi vecina.   
Reportera Valentina de... "El Athenea" Institución Mental  
Camarógrafa Georgina de... Mujeres Enamoradas de Hombres Inexistentes.

**Personajes:**

Voldemort... Un zombie de cuentos de la cripta

Lucius... Modelo de Tinturas para el Pelo

Avery... El cartero

Goyle... Mono experimental 1: "Bobo"

Crabbe... Mono experimental 2: "Mimi"

Mortifago... Aragorn

Mortifago 1... Persona 6

Mortifago 2... Persona 281 (o 182 si prefieren...)

Gerardo... Los Morancos. Inc

Bellatrix... Barbara Streisand

Esposa de Avery... Penélope Cruz

Severus Snape... Tutankamon

Dumbledore... Gandalf

Draco... "Robertita hot-hot" rubro-54

Ron... Disco Stu

Hermione... zombie 2  
Harry Potter... Ghandi

Peter... Sauron (¿Qué se creen que hay debajo de tanta armadura?)

Alumno...

Extras... Bill Gates

... Maria Conchita Alonso (¡Sabemos quien es!)

... E.T

... El Grinch

Marca Registrada... _Muggle_

**Cosas:**

Efectos Especiales... y ANSI.SYS  
Efectos Especiales (2)... Industrial Light & Magic Co.

Remix de imágenes... Disney films co.

Microfonos donados por... La ferretería de la esquina.  
El hacha y el ariete... Armeria "San Lucas" (¡Por todos los santos!)

Escenas de acción... The matrix (Revolucion)  
Gotas para los ojos recetadas por... Dra. Carrizo

Sopa... Mi abuelita

Facturas Surtidas de... "Los Olmos" y "El Oasis"

Coca Cola... elflogdecocacola.html

Stars & Stripes... ¿Que mierda es eso?  
Disfraces donados por... La ferretería de la esquina y el staff de "Village People: Fan Club"

Tunicas de colores... tintoreria "El nuevo luk"

Dinosaurios... Arrebatados por Spielberg

Extraterrestres gratis... Area 51(también fueron usados como extras)

Varitas... La colección de palitos de mi hermanita.  
Works "The world", Gunman Chornicles & Pengu-San... Para la inspiración  
Banda Sonora... "Just lose it" Eminem  
... "Marica quien" Los morancos   
... Samples de "Pican los Mosquitos"  
... "Fuck a dog" Blink-182  
... "Original Prankster" Offspring

... "I'm Pretty Fly For White Guy" Offspring

... "Macho man" Village People

**¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Antes de navidad!**

**¡Soy genial, soy genial!**

**Bueno, espero que**

**Ya cesen las amenazas**

**Y las persecuciones**

**En taxi... Gracias, por leernos**

**Y sepan que esta vez no**

**Elegimos al personaje...**

**Ni lo teniamos planeado...**

**Satan se va a enojar...**

**Gracias por leernos...**

Leean nuestros

proximos exitos

como:

"El lector que no dejo RR: Terror de la-escritora"

"Harry va al psicologo"

"Es increíble que no sea madera real"

"Un dia en la vida de Remus John Lupin"

y

"Un dia en la vida de...: La venganza"

**Acumulamiento de celulas biologicas:**

**¡Buenas! ¡Al fin! No maten a nadie por mi culpa... Digo, hablaban de gente tirandose de edificios y cosas asi, y pense que podria ser por que no habia actualizado... eso o que me creo muy importante... Bueno, en fin, disfruten y dejen RR's... DEJEN RR'S!! QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LOS 45!!! (Ya nos los quitaron una vez, pero sigue siendo el sueño de toda mi vida (otra sin vida, mey, otra sin vida XDD)… aparte el 13 es de mala suerte… no que creamos en esas cosas (-algo choca contra la puerta y comienza a gritar malos presagios- Sabia que debia cerrar!! Autora: 1, Trelawney: 0, Fanficton: 69… yo?? Rencorosa?? Yo no soy rencorosa.. DEVUELVANME MIS RR'S MALDITOS!!!!!)))**

**Bueno, ahora nos damos un ratito para decirles, que la autora esta en la universidad y estudiando mucho, mis pequeños saltamontes… Y bueno, ya casi sin tiempo para vivir, comer… y respira solamente de puro reflejo, así que, pedimos paciencia, por que el ultimo capitulo sigue en el horno… Desde hace tantos meses que ya debe estar carbonizado, pero seamos positivos!! En menos de dos años lo subiremos!! O de ultima cuando nos recibamos en otros tres!!!! Waaah!! Eso es todo, por ahora! XDDD**

**Dejen RR's… Que mi nuevo sueño son los 85!!! Vamos que tienen tres años para postear!! (-Todas toman armas y antorchas y salen a buscar a la autora-) Ese es el espiritu!**

**Besitos,**

**La-Autora & compañía (¿Ven? ¡¡No era la CIA!!)**


End file.
